Senna Oak and the Indigo League
by MoonlightBushido
Summary: Fem Harry accidentally sends herself to the pokemon world where the legendaries let her stay and she gets taken in by Gary's father, growing up as his sister. Look out Hogwarts and the Kanto Region, this GWL will not back down. How will this change things in both worlds anyhow?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

The story of the Child-Who-Lived very rarely ever changes. James and Lily Potter are murdered by Tom Marvolo Riddle Junior, their child gets sent to live with Lily's sister, only finding out about magic when the Hogwarts letter arrives. However, Senna Dorea Euphemia Potter was not normal, even by the standards set by her counterparts, male and female. In one bout of accidental magic when she was five she literally shifted dimensions, her cousin Dudley had been given Pokémon Red as a gift. Senna fell in love with the creatures, she had been born July 31, 1990, ten years after some of her counterparts.

Arceus and the other legendaries would have sent her back immediately had Dialga, Palkia, and Celebi not seen how her life had been like plus what it would be like. Instead they decided they would allow her to stay, help her all they could by procuring her books, and send their own Chosen One back with her when she would have to relive ages eleven through seventeen. Senna was taken in by Blue Oak, the father of Daisy and Gary Oak. Daisy adored having a little sister even if she preferred hanging out with Delia Ketchum's son whom she kept closed mouthed about whom his father happened to be.

Chapter 1

Senna Oak stumbles down the stairs at her grandfather's lab, glaring venomously at her brother. Gary was quick to hand her the strongest tea she was allowed to have, and immediately refilled the mug, the red head with hazel colored eyes was still glaring at him evilly, " I'll get you a female Eevee if you don't prank me for waking you up this early. "

" Throw in a female Vulpix and Zorua too, then I may just forgive you. " Senna snaps at her 'twin' brother. They all knew she was adopted, hence why she got along better with Ash. Senna yawns and with Gary letting her lean on him makes it into the lab.

Professor Samuel Oak chuckles, " Here's your national pokédex in red and gold like you asked, every region is in there, every variety of pokéball, twenty of them since you beat me at Poker, along with ten of each evolutionary item, copies of every book you've borrowed from me, copies of your cookbooks for life in the wild, two PokéGears, two egg cases, a poke flute, red flute, yellow flute, and blue flute. You also have a Berry Case and fifty of every type of Berry, forty each of Potions, Super Potions, Hyper Potions, Max Potions, Revives, Max Revives, Restores, Full Restores, Fresh Waters, Soda Pops, Lemonades, Moomoo Milks, Ethers, Max Ethers, Elixirs, Max Elixirs, Burn Heals, Freeze Heals, Antidotes, and Paralyze Heals. You also have every type of fishing rod as well. "

Senna smirks, " Pleasure doing business with ya, Gramps. "

Gary starts banging his head, " Would you have done the same for me if I asked? "

" Maybe, Ash brokered a deal with me for the egg case and PokéGear. " Senna states.

" What did he trade you anyhow? " Gary asks.

" He'll supply the tents, sleeping bags, and Repels plus I get a travelling companion that I won't be tempted to strangle for being an Arceus be damned morning person. He's also supplying the cooking equipment and my caffeine. Delia thought it was a fair trade since I'm going to go fishing with Ash before we leave. " Senna states.

" Sis, if I promise to play nice with Ashy-boy will you let borrow your Old Rod to catch a Magikarp? " Gary asks.

" You buy for me in Celadon City, I'll give you a list, that includes the female only items as well. " Senna says.

Gary shudders, Senna happened to be an early bloomer, thankfully Delia had given her the Talk, in exchange Blue had handled Gary and Ash at the same time. " Fine, Dad gave me a PokéGear as well, text me the list. "

Senna nods, Gary chooses Squirtle as his starter while Senna had put in a call to the Alola region, and gotten a Litten for herself. She fully intended to catch a Pidgey just as soon as she could. " Give me that Pikachu you recently caught, Gramps, something tells me he and Ash are meant for each other. Meet us as the water and bring my bag, bro. "

" Ah, Senna, ya might want to change first. " Gary says.

Senna blinks as she looks down to see her pajamas. Senna sends another glare his way, " Why did you have to wake me up so damned early? "

Senna heads back upstairs, showers, changes into orange denim shorts, an orange halter top, black sneakers, black fingerless gloves with orange cuffs, her red hair was pulled back into a ponytail while she puts on a black Team Umbreon Cap. Gary blinks when she comes back downstairs, already having her fully packed bag on his shoulder, he may have to have a chat with Ashy-boy before he took off. Senna makes her way to the Ketchum home before grabbing a bucket of water, walking up the stairs, and dumping it on Ash. Ash surges upwards, spluttering, even as Senna tosses him a pokéball, " That contains an ornery Pikachu, win him over, he's your starter. "

Ash had long since learned that Senna just had feelings about these type of things, like Gary he realized that he was going to be very busy curb stomping idiots if Senna was going to dress like that. It didn't help matters that Senna was already starting to develop a bust at ten. Ash may play stupid, but that was only so people underestimated him. He'd have to stake his claim before any idiots went after Senna. Senna leaves him be to get dressed and work on winning over his new partner. Once dressed and having won Pikachu over, helped when your pseudo girlfriend happened to be a psychic, and trained you up, he grabs his green backpack, eats a good and hearty breakfast made by his mother, Gary and Senna were both over. Ash smirks when he realizes Gary wants a Magikarp, Gary holds Ash back while Senna goes on ahead, " Keep the perverts away from my sister. "

" They'll be curb stomped, you honestly think I'm going to let any of those idiots out there get their hands on Senna? " Ash asks him.

Gary blinks, " Son of a bitch, you've been playing stupid this entire time. You plan on claiming her for yourself, don't you, Ashy-boy? "

" Hell yes, Senna's _mine_. Mom already knows I plan on her officially being my girlfriend once we're in our teens. She's already my pseudo girlfriend, mostly because she uses me as her fanboy repellant. " Ash states as they walk after Senna.

Gary blinks at this, " I really shouldn't be surprised by this, should I? "

" Nope, there's a reason why I want her travelling with me, I'll feel better if she's where I can help her if need be. " Ash states.

Senna had already caught a Magikarp, Tentacool, Chinchou, Poliwag, Goldeen, Staryu, Shellder, Horsea, Krabby, Psyduck, Slowpoke, and a migrating Carvanha by the time they caught up to her. She gives them the rods while she works with her new pokémon. Only her Magikarp and Tentacool would be coming with her along with Litten. She'd call for Tempestia after beating Brock in Pewter City. The boys both catch Magikarp, Chinchou, and Tentacool while Ash gets a Poliwag and Gary a Goldeen. Gary splits off from them since he would be going around in a car, the lazy bum. Gary at least could rest easy in knowing Ash would watch over his sister. Even if the odds were good once they were old enough Ash would waste no time in fully claiming her.

After leaving some of their pokémon behind Ash and Senna set out on Route One. The female Oak was quick to catch a female Pidgey she names Gusty with the Ability Keen Eye and the egg move Tailwind. With Chinchou's help Ash catches a Rattata before they move on, Pikachu has his cheeks sparking in warning to the area Spearow flock. Senna quizzes his knowledge one the major Kanto gyms, their leaders, and specialties while they meander their way to Viridian City. They had the pokémon they could have out so they could work on their stamina and endurance. This was a really good thing for Gusty and Rattata as they were at such a low level.

Gusty would be helpful at the Pewter Gym as would Ariel. Once they stopped for the day they would train their pokémon and themselves. Little known fact to the Oak family was the fact that Ash had been taking martial arts lessons for years in order to help with his klutz attacks. Ash had taken to teaching Senna since he had actually reached master status in his discipline of Martial Arts. He was very much enjoying the amount of skin Senna was showing too.

" You do realize that I only wore this because of how little the odds were of actually running into anyone else, right? "

Ash blinks and looks at his pseudo girlfriend, " You're going to change into something else before we get to Viridian City, aren't you? "

" Naturally, plus, I wanted to see how you and Gary would react. " Senna admits.

" Save these kind of outfits for me. " Ash states.

" Only if some slut doesn't piss me off. "

Ash winces at the reminder of the 'Incident'. A girl on a field trip by the name of Giselle from Poké Tech Academy had pissed Senna Oak off royally. Giselle had gone around using her looks to get the boys to do anything she asked. If Giselle hadn't targeted him Senna would have left her alone. Instead Senna had gone full on bitch when Giselle tried her tricks on him. Gary, by dint of having two older sisters was somewhat immune, not to mention the fact that Giselle had known better than to mess with Senna's brother. She hadn't known that Ash happened to be her pseudo boyfriend. Senna was very possessive of her friends and family, in particular Ash.

Ash couldn't wait until they hit their teen years and hopefully they remained with only themselves for travelling companions as well. No chaperones would mean they could have a lot more fun together. Until then they could snuggle up together at night, they had gone on camping trips for purely that purpose after all. Once they get their camp set up for the night Senna finds a nearby stream and starts training her pokémon. Poseidon was working on Bounce while Ariel works on Poison Sting and Water Pulse. Ash has his Tentacool also work on Water Pulse. Once they're sure their pokémon are set they start sparring before cooling down. Senna sets to work on making some food from the surrounding flora.

Ash has Pele help him make some calming tea so they could get to sleep easier. The pokémon would be left outside their balls so if they were attacked they would have some warning though Ash does send Pikachu off to use his Lightning Rod ability. Delia had sprang for water proof tents even though they only set one up and zipped two sleeping bags together.

Senna:

Pele- female Litten

Poseidon- male Magikarp

Ariel- female Tentacool

Tempestia- female Chinchou(at Lab)

Tethys- female Poliwag(at lab)

Arista- female Goldeen(at Lab)

Attina- female Staryu(at lab)

Adrina- female Shellder(at lab)

Adella- female Horsea(at lab)

Percy- male Krabby(at lab)

Tobirama- male Psyduck(at lab)

Shikamaru- male Slowpoke(at lab)

Oceanus- male Carvanha(at lab)

Gusty- female Pidgey

Ash:

Pikachu- male

Magikarp- male

Chinchou- male

Tentacool- female(at lab)

Poliwag- male(at lab)

Rattata- female

Gary:

Squirtle- male

Magikarp- male

Chinchou- female

Tentacool- female

Goldeen- female

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Pokémon.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Senna snuggles in closer to Ash even as the dark haired and brown eyed ten year old stirs. Ash was one of the few outside of the Oak Family that knew that Senna was adopted in as Gary's sister though they did look enough alike that no one questioned it. Blue had only told Ash the full of it when he realized that Senna had latched on to Delia's son. That she had been far too small, skittish around adults other than Blue himself. Senna had undergone extensive therapy to undo the years of physical, emotional, and psychological damage she had suffered at the hands of her Aunt and Uncle along with her cousin. Blue had spotted his daughter playing with Pika, his rival's Pikachu.

Ash fully understood Senna's need for positive human contact so he had no problems with her using him as a living Teddiursa. He slips away from her, leaving his blue and white short sleeved jacket behind. The ten year old trainer walks off to take care of his business before he whistles lightly for Pikachu. Brown eyes roll in annoyance as he picks up on a certain aura sense, " Dad, would you just show yourself already, preferably before Senna wakes up. "

Red blinks, " How did you…? "

" My pseudo girlfriend is a psychic, recognized me as an aura user, and started teaching me the basics. " Ash deadpans, he knew his dad had stayed close if only because of Pika letting himself be cuddled by Senna.

Red groans, " You just had to get my personality and looks, didn't you? "

Ash snickers, " In Pallet Town I acted more like mom if only so she wouldn't harp on me too much. "

" I'll join you at your camp, Blue found her first, but Pika got there seconds later. I stuck close because of Senna. Pika really seemed to help her as well. " Red admits.

Ash leads him back, feeds all of the pokémon, and isn't surprised when Senna comes out wearing a black t-shirt, purple jeans, and black lace up boots, " Well, my father's rival. Apparently my pseudo boyfriend decided to call you out on your stalking habits? "

Red smirks, " How long are you two going to wait to make things official? "

" Teens. " Ash answers, " Unless I need to royally curb stomp some idiot going after her. "

" I get any idea that Gary is nearby, some prissy little prudish girls, or old prudes I'll dress as risqué as I can get away with. " Senna states, " Yesterday was just to see Ash and Gary's reactions. "

" Are you sure you're not related to Green? " Red asks her.

" I teleported myself here from a different dimension where all of this is a video game. " Senna retorts.

Ash groans, " Dammit, I'm going to get dragged into your original dimension, aren't I? "

" I need someone I can trust as back up, Ash. Thanks to the legendaries, and the Deities of my own dimension I'm getting educated on the society we'll be joining. Psychics are referred to as Magicals in my dimension. "

Ash just curses his luck, " Just so you know, Dad, I'm blaming you for this. I've heard a few tales about your infamous luck. "

Red sighs, " Sorry about that, however, I can help you two train your pokémon. "

" Training from the Battler himself, we'd have to be nuts to turn that down. " they chorus.

Senna runs her fingers through Gusty's wings to help remove the debris that accumulated. " I'm all for training, especially since Pewter City is first. It's why I made sure I happened to get Fishing Rods. Poseidon, continue to work on Bounce, Ariel, work on your speed in the stream along with Water Pulse. Gusty, once I'm done with your wings you can work on Steel Wing. "

" Hey, dad, think you can help Pikachu learn Iron Tail? " Ash asks since his Magikarp was also working on Bounce. He had his Chinchou work on speed for the moment since electrical attacks wouldn't be useful until they got to Cerulean City. Rattata was working on speed, and endurance at the moment since she would need all she could get before she evolved. Red was somewhat surprised by their work ethic though finding out Senna would have to return to her home…he could fully well understand why she was training her pokémon hard. Also why she was training Ash in how to use Aura as well.

Senna has Pele working on her speed at the moment since she damn well was going to make sure she had a team capable of dodging while also taking hits. Ash would soon be having his Chinchou work on Water Pulse as well.

Senna:

Pele- female Litten

Poseidon- male Magikarp

Ariel- female Tentacool

Tempestia- female Chinchou(at Lab)

Tethys- female Poliwag(at lab)

Arista- female Goldeen(at Lab)

Attina- female Staryu(at lab)

Adrina- female Shellder(at lab)

Adella- female Horsea(at lab)

Percy- male Krabby(at lab)

Tobirama- male Psyduck(at lab)

Shikamaru- male Slowpoke(at lab)

Oceanus- male Carvanha(at lab)

Gusty- female Pidgey

Ash:

Pikachu- male

Magikarp- male

Chinchou- male

Tentacool- female(at lab)

Poliwag- male(at lab)

Rattata- female

Gary:

Squirtle- male

Magikarp- male

Chinchou- female

Tentacool- female

Goldeen- female


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Gary rolls his shoulders as he buckles down, and trains his pokémon hard core for Pewter City. He was just thankful he had chosen Squirtle, while he would prefer not training in Viridian Forest it was the easiest place to train hard core near Pewter City. Knowing his twin she'd be training hard core even before reaching Viridian City, and Ash had always been more a battler, like his father, oh, Gary knew all right, kinda explained the rivalry between Oak and Ketchem. Blue and Red were still rivals, though they had to go deep into the wilderness for their battles. Green and Crystal were about fed up with the pair of them still being such fierce rivals, then again they were the only ones whom could push each other to get better anymore. Blue happened to be the Champion for Kanto, and Johto unfortunately, they were still working on separating out the two leagues. Blue had firmly stated anyone whom wanted to challenge him had to beat Red first. Lance was the only one whom kept training, and then challenging Red all so he might get a shot at challenging Blue. Gary rolls his eyes at this, so far Lance hadn't gotten past Gyara, Red's Gyarados yet.

Gary had added a Caterpie, Pinsir, and Seedot to his collection of pokémon though he did catch a Hoothoot for Senna, which he texts her to let her know this. He could be nice when he wanted to, he generally just didn't want to be nice. Unless his sisters were involved, they terrified him. Mostly he was just getting his Magikarp leveled up along with his Goldeen, not many trainers coming from Pallet Town actually had Goldeen's, or any water pokémon unless they happened to choose Squirtle. Why his twin had chosen to get a Litten as her Starter he would never know, then again with the absent mindedness of their gramps it was probably a good thing she made those arrangements, though how the hell she got a female Litten when they were predominantly male he would never understand unless it was her bizarre luck kicking in. He knew Leaf had also started and had chosen Bulbasaur, whom got Charmander he didn't know.

Kanto, Route 1:

With Red directing the training of their pokémon Ash and Senna could focus on their own training. They trained themselves until they dropped, then they stretched out, and relaxed, giving their teams berries, Poké Beans, Macaroons, or Poffins to keep up morale. Red was determined to make it so Pikachu would be able to use Iron Tail without needing any recharge time. The pokémon were tired, but happy with how much stronger they were getting. Sure it was hard work, but it was well worth it to all of them. Even they had heard of _the Red_. Getting trained by him was a dream come true for them. Red was also going to write down a specialized training program for both kids, and would update it as necessary. Though he did ask what other pokémon they happened to have as well, and Senna lets him know Gary caught her a Hoothoot as well. He did leave them training programs for Caterpie too since both of them expressed an interest in the bug type. Senna had a thing for Butterfly pokémon. As it was Ash had secretly entered a contest to win a Polar Vivillon. If he won he was giving Vivillon to Senna.

Senna manages to get back on her feet, and starts to brush Pele, the more you played with your pokémon the more affectionate they became after all. The more affectionate they were towards you the more likely they were to shake off status effects, and land critical hits. Ash was using the same method with his Pikachu as well. They were going to make damned certain they trained their asses off for every gym they came across, make sure to get into pick up battles as well since they would need money. Too bad Kanto didn't have a Battle Chateau like Kalos did, that would be useful for earning money. They leave Red after a week of training with him, since Pika wasn't likely to let Senna out of his sight yet they knew they were close by.

Once they enter Viridian City they immediately head to the Pokémon Center to get their pokémon checked out, both magikarp had learned Tackle, and Bounce. Their best bet was to evolve their Magikarp since they could only learn Splash, which was a useless move, Tackle, and Flail. Though at least they could be tutored in Bounce, otherwise they would be screwed. Ariel now had Water Pulse in her arsenal, and Senna had found TM13 just outside of Pallet Town. TM 13 happened to be the move Ice Beam which Ariel had in her arsenal now too. They were dedicated to becoming the very best, Senna would settle for being one of the Elite Four under Ash, she didn't want to be the champion after all. Though she did like her flying types, she was going to make damned certain she was ready to face Sabrina when the time came. Dark Type moves were really effective against psychic types, and Bite happened to be classified as a dark type move.

Once done at the Pokémon Center they headed out to the Poké Mart as they weren't inside Pokémon Centers in Kanto, Kalos and Alola yes, the other regions, hell no. Once that was done, and Ash stocks up on Poké Balls, Net, Nest, and Quick Balls as well. He'd stock up on Dusk Balls before going through Mount Moon, and Rock Tunnel. Dive, Lure, Heal...yeah, he was going to make damned certain he had every type he could get his hands on. He already had bought ten Moon Balls to catch both Nidorans, Cleffa, Igglybuff, and any other pokémon that evolved with a Moonstone. Senna gets more Poké Food, type specific, generic, and type treats as well. She also stocks up on care products, minerals, and other things simply because she happened to be able to use Bargain Power, which meant she could get things much cheaper. Oh, they'd be hitting up the trainer's in the Forest, that much was for certain.

The pair restock their food supplies, and set out, might as well get to Viridian Forest, and start training their asses off. Gary had sent a text stating he would wait for them in Pewter City so Senna could get her Hoothoot. Senna catches a Seedot, Pikachu, hers happens to be female, Spinarak, Ledyba, Shroomish, Kricketot(swarming at the time), played Hoenn Sound to catch a Numel, and catches a female Caterpie, a shiny female Caterpie at that. Ash catches a Caterpie, Pidgeotto, Numel, Kricketot(same swarm), Ledyba, Spinarak, Spoink, Weedle, and by playing Sinnoh Sound he gets a Budew as well. Senna wasn't too big on Budew, and it's evolutionary line. Samurai makes them a meal of wild vegetable stew, and berry salad, Oran, Sitrus, and Pecha all put together.

The meal was rather tasty, and Senna starts up a conversation about edible wild plants in the Kanto region that Samurai actually enjoys. He knew then and there that Senna was prepared to live off the land, instead of buying food all the time. It would cut down on expenses, and they could easily boil water to keep it clean, and safe for them to use too. Water was generally easily obtainable if you knew how to look for it, or a water type could find you some. Gear for pokémon trainers was always so damned expensive, and Kanto didn't have some place like the Battle Chateau where you could continually earn money, and therefore didn't have to budget nearly as well. Sadly they were in the Kanto Region, and not the Kalos Region which meant they had to budget fiercely to get what they needed, though Senna had gotten lucky by kicking her gramps ass at poker so she could get what she needed on his dime, he had been the Kanto Region Champion, and he made a lot of money with his discoveries as well.

Pokémon Centers were a godsend since they healed pokémon free of charge, though having things like Antidotes, Full Heals, and the different types of potions were nice. Daisy Oak was currently looking after a Berry Orchard, and would send care packages to her siblings through Delibird Deliveries. Having Oran, Pecha, and Persim Berries would be a godsend, though the flutes Senna had made sure to get were nice as well. Yellow Flutes were able to snap pokémon out of confusion, Red Flutes snapped them out of infatuation, and Blue Flutes would wake them up if they were asleep. Yes, including those in the supplies she'd won off her gramps was truly genius. It meant she would be able to have her pokémon shake off the effects of Supersonic, Confusion, Confuse Ray, Water Pulse, and similar attacks much easier.

Sure you could recall a pokémon to its ball, and then send it out again, unless certain moves that kept that from happening were used. Having a Yellow Flute would just make life that much easier. Ash made sure he had a damned good stock of Persim Berries to deal with confusion since in battles he wouldn't have access to Senna's Yellow Flute. The same could be said for Rawst, Chesto, Pecha, Aspear, and Leppa Berries as well. He'd been stocking up for years since hanging out with Senna meant he learned things in a hands on manner. She'd taught him more than he had learned in the years he'd suffered in school, though when it came to battling practice he'd been the best of the boys since he thought outside of the ebox, same could be said of Senna for the girls as well. Gary had hated the fact that Ash did better with the practical lessons, even if he happened to be the son of the Battler while Gary was the son of the Trainer. Sure, his dad was damned good at training pokémon up, making them stronger, but outside the box thinking, yeah, not so much, hence why Red infuriated his father.

Once night has truly fallen Ash and Senna curl up on one bed with Pikachu and Pele curled up at their feet, while Samurai is curled up on another bed. Samurai's Scyther was patrolling the outside of the cabin while the humans slept.

Senna's Birth Dimension:

Minerva McGonagall's nostrils flare as her temper rises up, " What do you mean you _lost Senna_? "

The wizened Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore winces, he hated it when her temper was directed at him, " Just that, apparently there was a bout of magic that was hushed up, but no one knew Senna was supposed to be there. It was only recently Arabella informed me she hasn't seen the girl, at all. I fear her magic may have sent her someone else, as when I sent one of our muggleborn graduates to investigate, she's a social worker, she found evidence that Senna had been grossly mistreated. Yes, Minerva, I know, you did warn me. "

" Do we have any idea where her magic sent her, Albus? "

" I'm afraid not. We'll have to wait, and see if she turns up for school. "

Once his Transfiguration Professor has left the older man fumes. How she managed to slip his net he didn't know, but he would bring her to heel soon enough. Naturally he has no clue about the Muggle Video Game known as Pokémon that would spawn a Trading Card Game, several manga series, several anime series, movies, and interactive games as well in the future. Had he known of this he might have been able to figure out where his sacrificial pawn had ended up. Instead she would show up with a lavender colored cat like creature that she would register as her pet, filling out the appropriate paperwork to have an unusual pet in Hogwarts. Said pet would constantly be around her shoulders stymying attempts to read her mind. Ash would have Mewtwo shielding his mind since the clone of Mew was not going to tolerate anyone messing with the human that taught him to have faith in humanity as a whole even if some of humanity was literal pond scum.

Yes, the thing with Mewtwo would happen before they would have to go deal with the idiotic inbred fools. Yes, they were inbred fools, and never stopped to think that maybe the muggleborn students were descended from the squibs that had been kicked out for not having magic. If they'd stop marrying their own damn cousins they might not have this problem to begin with. Though the Mewtwo incident would go down much differently than it had previously, because Brock and misty would not be traveling with Ash. Gary would get hit up because of his Blastoise while Ash would for his Charizard. The two combined would be able to handle Mewtwo, though it would be Senna whom would come through for them all in the end.

Viridian Forest:

After eating breakfast with Samurai, and getting their morning training for themselves in the Pallet Town Natives, even if Senna happened to be a transplant that set down roots head out once more. They train their pokémon hard while still battling Beautys, Bug Catchers, Ace Trainers, Rising Stars, and a super obsessive Super Nerd, Senna got a Jaw Fossil, one from the Kalos region which could be used to revive Tyrunt. Senna wipes her forehead after the battle with that Super Nerd, putting her new fossil into her messenger bag. Ash sighs, " Is it just me or are there more trainers in Viridian Forest right now? "

" Not just you, Ash. Gary only had to face three trainers while he was in here. Instead he just trained his ass off in the forest. " Senna says.

They walk on and groan, a Hex Maniac and Youngster duo, terrific. Hex Maniac sends out Gastly while Youngster, surprise, surprise, sends out a Rattata. Senna groans and uses Gusty to battle while Ash rolls his shoulders, sending Pikachu out. " Gastly, use Nightshade. "

" Rattata, Bite. "

Senna narrows her eyes, " Gusty, use Air Cutter to intercept that Nightshade. "

" Pikachu, Quick Attack, intercept Rattata. " Ash is quick to order. One thing any Pallet Town native could tell you was to never challenge Ash and Senna to a double battle. They were the best double battlers in all of Pallet Town, they'd proven it by beating the previous pair with starters Professor Oak had left over one year. The pokémon were weaker, but outside the box thinking won the day.

" Gusty, Quick Tackle on Rattata. "

" Pikachu, Electro Ball on Gastly. " Ash follows the order up.

Hex Maniac and Youngster stare as their pokémon faint, swirls for eyes before they pay up for losing the battle. Ash and Senna race out of there, and climb a tree to avoid another battle. This one happened to be a Lass. Lass trainers were generally an annoyance to deal with. Didn't stop Ash from copping a feel from Senna, his friend just rolls her eyes, she didn't mind if he was the one copping feels from her. Delia would throw a fit, but neither one of them cared at this point. Old enough to travel alone, old enough to do some of the fun stuff. Silently and swiftly they leap from tree to tree, anything to avoid a few battles, their pokémon were tired, dammit. Senna almost falls out of her current tree when she has to twist suddenly to avoid landing on an injured pokémon.

Ash stops when he sees what tripped up Senna, and leaps back to the tree she was in. Senna was already spraying a Super Potion on the injured pokémon, and curses under her breath before administering an antidote as well. The pokémon was small, mainly gray, golden oval eyes, and a tuft of feathers on its rounded head. It has a short black beak with a rounded pink cere, and a black patch on the nape of its neck. There is a wide heart shaped are of lighter coloration on its chest. Its black wings have a gray stripe down the sides, and the feet are pink with black talons. Senna was was already going through the mental checklist she had of bird pokémon before landing on the Unova native, Pidove. Though how it ended up in Kanto she didn't know. Senna croons softly to the weakened pokémon, running her fingers through Pidove's feathers to get rid of the grit and debris that had accumulated.

Ash pulls both of their Pokédex's out in order to record the data, completing the Pokédex was a common goal for them. " Pidove, the tiny pidgeon pokémon. This very forgetful pokémon will wait for an order from its Trainer even if it already has one. This Pidove is female and has the ability Super Luck which increases the chances of landing super critical hits. This Pidove has the egg move Steel Wing which is not yet unlocked. This Pidove also has the Hidden Ability of Rivalry which makes said pokémon become more competitive and deal more damage with those of the same gender, while inflicting less damage to those of the opposite gender. " Dexter recites.

Senna picks Pidove up, and cradles her in one arm, " Ash, get me out a Heal Ball. "

Ash nods, and pulls out a mostly pink pokéball from Senna's messenger bag. Senna taps it to Pidove's forehead gently, and the ball is put into stasis. The pair continue on leaping from tree to tree until they reach the end of the forest, and exit. They head for the Pokémon Center first, and Senna hands over the Heal Ball containing Pidove first, explaining to Nurse Joy what had happened. Nurse Joy has Chancey take the Heal Ball straight back to the operating rooms while she sees to healing the rest of Senna's pokémon, and then Ash's as well. Gary finds them ten minutes later, and Senna calls out her Seedot, using her Pokédex to scan him, as it turns out. Once she learns what she needs to she looks at him, " Your name is Kiseki, all right? I can't keep you with me at the moment, so I'll be sending you to my Gramps ranch. "

Kiseki nods, and his ball disappears with a slight ping. " What are you two still hanging around for? " Gary asks.

Senna rolls her eyes, " We tree hopped through part of Viridian Forest, and I nearly landed on an injured Pidove. Said Pidove was caught in a Heal Ball after I used a Super Potion on her, and administered an antidote. "

Gary winces, " What the hell is a Pidove doing in Kanto? "

Senna shrugs wearily even as Pele leaps gently into her lap, nuzzling into her stomach. Pikachu was on Ash's shoulder, making sure not to nuzzle his trainer with his electric sacs after all. Ash didn't need to get electrocuted right then. It was nightfall when Nurse Joy returns with news about the Pidove that Senna had caught with her Heal Ball, " Thanks to your quick thinking Pidove will make a full recovery. How long will you be in Pewter City, Senna? "

Senna looks at Ash, " Well, how much longer are we going to train before we face Brock, Ash? "

" I'd say another two weeks before we face Brock, gives us time to train our teams up, do some shopping, rest, and train ourselves as well. " Ash says finally after thinking about it.

" There you have it, Nurse Joy. " Senna states.

" I see, if you'd like you can get to know Pidove while she's in recovery. " Nurse Joy says, " She'll be in one of my recovery rooms for a week and a half as it stands. "

Senna nods, running a hand through her spiky ebony hair, well, the bangs were spiky, the rest of it was now wavy after she had let it grow out. Her mother was currently in Alola, and had sent her every color of Sea Star Headband available in Konikoni City, at Kahuna Olivia's shop. She was currently wearing the Red Sea Star Headband. It kept her hair out of her face, which was all she really cared about currently. Ash, Gary, and Senna all head for a room for the night, Gary not even surprised when Senna just curls up with Ash after taking her shower, for pajamas she had on a Rapidash nightshirt, and red shorts on underneath while the boys wore pajama suits, Ash's were light blue and Gary's were black. Pele and Pikachu were curled up at the foot of Ash and Senna's bed while the rest of their pokémon on hand were scattered throughout the room, the aquatic ones in the provided aquarium. This would be Ash's Magikarp, Poseidon(Senna's Magikarp), Ariel(Senna's Tentacool), Ash's Chinchou, Gary's Magikarp, Goldeen(Gary's), Chinchou(Gary's), and Tentacool(Gary's). Gary's Squirtle was lounging on the free bed in the room along with his teammate of Seedot. Gusty(Senna's Pidgey), Caterpie(Ash's), Pidgeotto(Ash's), Kaze(Senna's Caterpie, were ranged throughout the room. The birds were on the roost meant for them, the Caterpie were on the windowsill, and Elektra(Senna's Pikachu) was curled up on the pokémon claimed bed. The other free bed was where they had all placed their stuff.

Pallet Town:

Daisy Oak frowns as she watches over her Charmeleon, sure she may not have gone out on a journey, but she still needed pokémon to go out shopping. Her grandpa had given her a Charmander egg, bred between his Charizard and one of the Charizard's at the Charicific Valley in Johto. She'd raised her little girl up ever since. She could feel the trouble that was centering around her little sister and Ash. Both of them were trouble magnets, they didn't go looking for it, it just found them. Once Senna had fallen into the waters of Route 21 before she knew how to swim. Their father's Blastoise had saved her, after that the Oak family took the time to teach her how to swim, this included their grandfather's cousin, Samson Oak whom was studying the regional variant pokémon in Alola. Daisy actually had an Alolan Meowth which was a Dark Type, and a light blue-gray color. Seh'd gotten Meowth from her mother, whom had also sent her the more feminine clothes from Alola as well. Senna was sent the capris, shorts, halter tops, vee neck tees, and other things that did not go against her sensibilities.

The auburn haired teen was loving her orange floral print shirt and pleated red skirt, along with some strappy black sandals. She loved the Alolan fashions, a lot. Senna had fallen in love with the capris, shorts, sports shoes, sea star headbands, and the shirts, well not the ruffled blouses so much as the rest of the stuff, and she also loved the messenger bags Alola had as well. Their mother simply loved having two daughter that could handle all types of fashion, Daisy was the girly-girl while Senna was more of a Tomboy, she preferred comfortable clothes, and loathed skirts, dresses, and the like. Getting her to wear one had been a nightmare. Finally they'd managed to settle on a kimono for her formal wear, one that would allow her to run, fight, and protect her modesty as well. This wasn't too bad of a demand on Senna's part as she did happen to be a Martial Artist.

Daisy feeds both of her pokémon, before recalling Charmeleon to her ball, while letting Meowth walk along beside her, she needed to go get groceries again. Meowth should be more than enough to protect her on the way to Viridian City. If not she could call out her Charmeleon too. She could not wait until Gary and Senna came home, though Senna may just stay at Ash's place instead of the Oak place. Daisy wouldn't even be able to blame her for that, even if the pair would be more likely to get away with more things with her around them instead of Delia. Delia at least wasn't expecting Ash to keep his hands off of her until they were sixteen, she'd be lucky if they lasted until Senna was thirteen before getting physically intimate with each other. As it was she knew damn well they were already copping feels from each other. Daisy was quite realistic, and knew damned well Senna would most likely jump Ash the instant she turned thirteen, irregardless of whether anyone was around or not.

The eldest Oak child is startled when her meowth hisses angrily, almost as though she were in danger. Moments later she curses long, loud, and creatively the Spearow Flock near Pallet Town. One of the damned things had evolved into a Fearow, and was now causing a ruckus! She calls out Charmeleon, and primes a Friend Ball, " Charmeleon, let's kick this Fearow's ass, all right. I do not want to deal with this shit every time I need to go into Viridian City. "

" Char meleon(Got it)! "

Charmeleon unleashes her Fire Spin before going straight into Flamethrower, and then to really send it home for Fearow she uses Aerial Ace as well. Daisy throws her primed Friend Ball, and watches as the ball rocks once, twice, thrice, and then a fourth, and final time before dinging to signify a successful capture. The rest of the flock high tails it, not wanting to be on the wrong end of the female human's wrath. Smart of them since Daisy had inherited her father's temper and her mother's gentle nature. Gary got the arrogance, sadly. Ash took great pleasure in chipping away at that arrogance little by little, same as his father had done for Blue. Even Daisy had to admit, watching home movies of her father, he was quite the arrogant bastard when he was younger until Red beat most of it out of him.

Pewter City:

Morning has arrived only to find Senna curled around Ash, her head nestled into his chest. Gary winces at this, that was always a clear cut sign she happened to have a migraine. He gets his clothes on, his usual long sleeved purple shirt, green and yellow yin-yang pendant, light blue denim pants, yellow sneakers, before getting a coffee from Nurse Joy, adding in two spoonfuls or sugar, and a tablespoon of Hazelnut Creamer. No way in hell was he dealing with his twin without caffeine, and a very potent painkiller, " Hey, Nurse Joy, you got any heavy duty migraine relievers, my twin is a veritable bitch when she has a migraine. " Gary asks.

" Oh my, that's why you wanted the coffee? " Nurse Joy asks as she hands him a small green pill.

" Got that right, Senna is not someone whom you want to deal with when she's in pain, she has to make everyone else suffer with her. She's like a clingy child when you can actually make her stay in bed when she's sick. " Gary admits, before heading back into his room.

Ash as already psychically drawn the blinds by the time he gets back, Pele sitting at Senna's head, placing her paws on her temples once Ash showed her how, " Gary, for the love of Arceus that had better be caffeine for me, or you will not be capable of reproducing, understood. " Senna snaps.

Gary shudders, there was a reason he was terrified of the Oak women after all. None of them took shit from anyone, Senna was just more terrifying when she had a migraine. Ash sits her up while Gary helps her drink, and then hands her the pill to take as well. Once she's taken the pill, and finished her coffee, she lays back down with Pele placing her paws on her temples again. Ash gets ready for the day and goes out to train with Gary, though he did leave Pikachu with Senna. He knew Pikachu was strong enough to take a day off of training. Magikarp and the others however were a different story. Gary doesn't have a problem training with Ash, he wouldn't leave until his twin was back on her feet anyhow. Senna's migraines generally knocked her out for a full day.

Ash did bring Kaze, Ariel, and Poseidon with him however so he could train them up for Senna. He knew damned well Senna would want the ones she had chosen for the gym to still train, well that, and she wanted Kaze to evolve up to Butterfree already. Of course, neither of them had no way of knowing that Kaze would end up mated to Ash's Butterfree, since Kaze would evolve into a pink Butterfree. " How are things going for you, Ashy-boy? " Gary asks his frenemy.

Ash rolls his shoulders as he gets the pokémon working on their training programs his dad had thought up for them. The Caterpie were both working on Tackle against a boulder, taking turns. The Magikarp were working on Tackle as well against trees while Chinchou was working on how long he could hold his attacks, Ariel was in a stream working on her speed while also taking pot shots at all the training pokémon to work on their situational awareness. Even Gary's weren't spared from this kind of training, as it would be helping them in the long run. Thankfully his fan brigade was nowhere nearby, Senna would kill him for having cheerleaders. Gary got a surprise when Poseidon and Magikarp(Ash's) evolved into Gyarados. " How the hell did you get them to evolve so fast? "

" My dad gave us training programs for them. " Ash admits.

Gary's eyes widen in fascinated horror, " The _Battler_ himself gave you training tips. Aw, come on, how the hell is that even anywhere close to fair? "

" Not my fault you didn't ask your dad for tips since he is _The Trainer_ after all. Oh, wait, you're too damned arrogant for something like that. " Ash retorts.

Gary glares at his frenemy though he couldn't refute what had just been said. " I fucking hate it when you have a point. "

Ash grins, and continues to train the pokémon he had brought along though he did have both Caterpie work on Electroweb as well. When Kaze masters the move she evolves into Metapod, and continues to work on Tackle against the boulder while Ash's Caterpie works on Electroweb some more. Gary has to admit Red knew what he was doing when it came to preparing for gym battles. It didn't hurt that his dad had been more focused on training and evolving his pokémon than earning the badges.

Senna:

Pele- female Litten

Poseidon- male Magikarp/Gyarados

Ariel- female Tentacool

Tempestia- female Chinchou(at Lab)

Tethys- female Poliwag(at lab)

Arista- female Goldeen(at Lab)

Attina- female Staryu(at lab)

Adrina- female Shellder(at lab)

Adella- female Horsea(at lab)

Percy- male Krabby(at lab)

Tobirama- male Psyduck(at lab)

Shikamaru- male Slowpoke(at lab)

Oceanus- male Carvanha(at lab)

Gusty- female Pidgey

Kiseki-male Seedot(at lab)

Elektra-female Pikachu

Kaze-female Caterpie/Metapod

Numel-male(at lab)

Kricketot-female(at lab)

Spinarak-male(at lab)

Ledyba-female(at lab)

Shroomish-male(at lab)

Ash:

Pikachu- male

Magikarp/Gyarados- male

Chinchou- male

Tentacool- female(at lab)

Poliwag- male(at lab)

Rattata- female

Caterpie-male

Pidgeotto-male

Ledyba-female(at lab)

Numel-female(at lab)

Weedle-female(at lab)

Spoink-male(at lab)

Kricketot-female(at lab)

Budew-female(at lab)

Gary:

Squirtle- male

Magikarp- male

Chinchou- female

Tentacool- female

Goldeen- female

Seedot- female

Caterpie-male(at lab)

Pinsir-female(at lab)

Hoothoot-(for Senna)

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Pokémon.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Author's Note: _This is word emphasis_

Pewter City:

It's been a week since Senna, and Ash arrived in Pewter City. The female Oak twin would spend half an hour each day with her new Pidove while she was recovering before training her pokémon into the ground. The day before she was to challenge Brock she had her team rest. Kaze had evolved into a beautiful pink Butterfree, Poseidon(Gyarados), had learned Ice Fang, she'd used TM 13, Ice Beam, on him as well, and had found TM 55, Scald, in Viridian Forest, that she also taught to Poseidon. All told Poseidon was ready to face Brock, yes, she knew it was generally two on two, but she had trained three up just in case. Ariel had Water Pulse in her arsenal that she learned naturally, she'd also been taught Scald through TM, and had just learned Bubblebeam as well.

Ash would face Brock first while she would get to face the Cerulean City Gym first. They had been hearing rumors about how three of the four sisters weren't taking their jobs seriously anymore, leaving it up to the youngest, whom should be going on her journey, to deal with everything. Senna wanted to school them badly. They were already preparing for their journey through Mount Moon as well. They were stocking up on Moon Balls, Quick Balls, Dusk Balls, Repeat Balls, Potions, Super Potions, Lemonades, Waters, Soda Pops, and other healing items. All of Senna's pokémon whom were going to battle against Brock were holding Charti Berries which decreased the damage taken from super effective rock type moves. Ash was borrowing some Charti Berries from her until he could call Daisy, and work out a deal, or have his mother get him a Berry Case.

That was what they were thinking until a Berry Case, filled to the brim with every kind of Berry out there was found at the front desk for Ash. Red had apparently come through for his son, now all Ash would need to do is make a deal with Daisy to replenish his Berry stores when he was running low. You couldn't always count on finding berries in the wild after all. Oran Berries were plentiful, as were Persim, Pecha, Cheri, and Chesto. Aspear and Rawst were a little harder to come by. Which was why the Oak family also had an Orchard. Any berry they only had one of was planted, and they harvested like mad until they had a decent amount of said Berry. Their mother's Bellossom, Ledian, and Beedrill helped with taking care of the Orchard which made the work a little easier on the humans. Gary was going to catch an extra Diglett to help with tending the Orchard as well.

Gary had decided to stick around long enough to watch Ash, and Senna get their Boulder Badges, mostly because he wanted to see how much harder he was going to have to train his pokémon to be able to compete with Ash. The rivalry between their fathers had passed down to the sons. Again, it didn't help matters that Gary just had to get Blue's arrogance. Gary and Senna head up above to watch as Ash challenges Brock. Brock leads off with Geodude, and Ash smirks at this, " Gyarados, let's go! "

Brock's eyes widen, " This is a two on two battle between Brock Slate, the Pewter City Gym Leader, and the challenger, Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town. Only the challenger is allowed to make substitutions. Gym Leader Brock has sent out Geodude, while the challenger has sent out Gyarados. Battle begin! " This is all said by one of Brock's younger brother's Forrest Slate.

" Geodude, Rock Throw! "

" Gyarados, counter that with Blizzard, then use Ice Fang! " Ash immediately reacts to the situation before him. Blizzard freezes the rocks used for Rock Throw, Ash was just grateful he had found TM 14 in Viridian Forest. Then Gyarados moves with astonishing speed to land the Ice Fang attack.

" Geodude, Rock Tomb! " Brock orders while observing the young trainer before him.

Ash rolls his shoulders, a light blue sheen to his eyes, battle meditation was so damned useful. " Gyarados, Brutal Swing! "

" Shit, Geodude, use Rollout to get out of there! " Brutal Swing, TM 59 is a dark type damage dealing move that can only be affected by Protect, which Geodude did not know, and would hit all pokémon regardless of whether they're allies or not. Hence why Ash chose to use it in his battle against Brock.

Unfortunately for Geodude the attack hits, sending him careening to the far end of the gym, swirls for eyes, " Geodude is unable to battle, Gyarados is the winner. "

" Not bad, Ash. Wouldn't have expected Brutal Swing to be in Gyarados' arsenal. "

The Oak Twins look at each other, " Neither did we. " They say in unison.

" Oh, Brock, I'm challenging you tomorrow. " Senna adds.

Brock looks up, and groans, " She's your sister, Gary? "

" She is, have fun battling her tomorrow, Brock. "

Brock sends out Onix, his Starter pokémon, and Ash looks at Gyarados, " I'm gonna recall you for now, if I need you, you'll be brought right back out. I think it's only fair one of the others that trained themselves into the ground for this badge get the opportunity to battle as well, okay? "

Gyarados nods and Ash feeds him a Sitrus Berry before recalling him, and sending out Chinchou. " Gym Leader Brock is using Onix, and the challenger is using Chinchou, the battle can now begin! " Forrest intones.

" Onix, Rock Polish. "

Ash snarls under his breath Rock Polish was a move that increased the speed of the pokémon that could use it, " Chinchou, use Confusion, and follow that up Thunder Wave. "

Confusion hits dead on, and confuses Onix, while the Thunder Wave immediately on its heels does it's job of paralyzing Onix as well. Brock opts to feed Onix a Persim Berry first to clear up the confusion Onix was under, and that was when Ash, and Chinchou struck with a Water Pulse and blizzard Combo. Onix was holding a Yache Berry which took care of the Ice Attack, and Onix survived getting hit by Water Pulse. Brock uses a Hyper Potion on Onix to restore Onix's health while Ash narrows his eyes. Up above Gary smirks, leave it to Ash to make damned certain to have several aces up his sleeves. Then again he did happen to be _Red's_ son, battling was in his blood, literally.

Senna was smiling widely as she watches her pseudo boyfriend battle for his first badge. They were definitely heading for Cerulean City first, because they wanted to go through Mount Moon. Mount moon happened to have Zubat, Cleffa, Onix, Geodude, Chancey, if you got really lucky...they were going for Pokédex completion after all. "Chinchou, Soak. "

Brock's eyes widen in horror, " Fuck, Onix, Dig, now. "

Dig saves Onix from getting turned into a Water Type, which would then make any electric type attacks super effective. " Chinchou, return, Gyarados, you're on. "

Brock groans, flying types were immune to Dig, and Gyarados had a secondary flying type with the primary being water. Ash grins as the attack doesn't affect Gyarados, " I did my homework for this battle, Brock. There's also the fact that Senna managed to pound certain facts into me, like the effects of different berries, type advantages/disadvantages, things like that. She's an Oak so of course she'll know things like that. "

" Damn straight, Ashy-boy, and don't you forget it. "

" It's times like this I'm grateful I'm adopted, Gary. Tone down the damned arrogance already! " Senna ripostes.

Gary rolls his eyes, " Senna, out of my sisters you're my favorite, because you're sensible when it comes to fashion, you go for comfort, and function over how it looks. "

Senna smirks, " Unlike Daisy, I can make anything look good on me. "

" Then why don't you wear dresses? " Ash asks her.

" They are vile, evil, loathsome death traps that should never have been invented. That Mudbray faced bint forced me to wear one every Arceus be damned Sunday! " Senna fires back as Ash orders Gyarados to use Brutal Swing once more, having several Charti Berries at the ready if Gyarados needed to use the one he was holding.

Onix uses Protect, and then Rock Blast. Gyarados uses the Charti Berry he was holding, and then slams an Aqua Tail into the Rock Snake Pokémon. Onix glares at the Atrocious Pokémon, having been given a Passho Berry by Brock. Passho Berries decreased the effects of one super effective water type attacks. The whole gym was shaking from the clash between the large serpentine like pokémon. Brock had never even suspected that a rookie trainer would make him work this hard for victory. Damn, how the hell were kids raised in Pallet Town anyhow. Gary and Senna are both holding onto the rail of the viewing area they were in, " Dammit, Ash, how fucking strong are you going to be in a year from now? " Gary demands.

" Hey, I intend to get into the top six at the League Tournament, Gary. " Ash retorts, " I will also remind you as to _whom my father is_. "

Brock heard the intonation Ash put on that last little bit of what he'd said, who the hell was his father anyhow? " Onix, Gyro Ball. "

" Gyarados, Blizzard! "

The two attacks collide in midair, and cancel each other out. Onix, once the smoke clears, can been seen with several scratches on his rock hard body, and panting lightly. Gyarados also looks worse for the wear though Ash uses a Hyper Potion on Gyarados, and feeds him a Leppa Berry to replenish the amount of time he could use Blizzard. He really needed to get a PP up for that move, dammit! " I have to admit, this is the most challenging battle I've had in awhile, Ash, I'll definitely want a rematch between us. "

" Should be fun. Iron Tail! "

The Iron Tail slams home faster than Brock can give an order, and and Iron Head is thrown in for good measure. Onix goes down hard, " Onix is unable to battle, the winner is Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town. "

" Ash, it is my honor to award you this Boulder Badge, along with TM 34 which contains Bide. " Ash accepts the Badge, and TM while checking his Trainer Account to see how much winning against Brock had netted him, he'd ended up getting 1400 Poké Dollars.

Ash does his iconic badge winning pose with Gyarados, and Chinchou, Senna grabbing Dexter to take the picture to commemorate his first gym battle. " Okay, I have to ask, who is your father, Ash? "

Ash smirks as Pikachu leaps back up onto his shoulder, he'd been topside with Senna, and Gary, " I am the son of Delia Ketchum, and the original Dex Holder whom holds the title of the Battler. "

Brock and Forrest both stare at him, " You're _Red's_ son?! "

" Hey, we're Blue's kids. " Gary points out.

" Why the hell are they both Pallet Town natives. What the hell do you have in your water, or in the very air that causes so many trainers to be so damned good coming out of Pallet Town anyhow? " Brock asks them.

" Hey, don't lump me in with them, I'm a transplant. " Senna says, huffing.

" You're still an Oak, and don't think I don't know about all the red tape that mom and dad had to go through to make sure no one could try, and pull a fast one, and take you away. Yes, even I know you're from a different dimension, Senna. " Gary states.

Senna rolls her eyes, " I literally got teleported into this dimension by what is termed Psychic Power here, and Magic in my birth dimension. If fucking necessary I'll brew the blood adoption potion as well. No way in hell am I getting stuck with that Mudbray faced bint, her Snorlax of a husband, and her Wailmer of a son! "

Brock and Forrest both just watch on, " Ah, you're from a different dimension, Senna? Plus, your powers brought you to this one? " Forrest asks.

Senna sighs, " My Mudbray bint of an aunt absolutely hates magic/psychic powers, same sex relationships, in short anything that is not considered normal. My childhood was hell until my magic brought me here. In my dimension this is all a video game. Blue, and Red's Pika got to me first after the light show that went off when I arrived. Pika still stays close by too. I trust that you two will keep my origins quiet, right? "

" Sure, we both know what could happen if we don't though anyone even attempting to experiment upon you would be dealing with Blue and Red. "

" They'd also be dealing with our mother, also an original Dex Holder, Green. Yes, we know, our mother is essentially a con artist. She's currently exploring Alola, and sending a lot of things back since she has such a silver tongue she gets them at a hugely discounted price. " Gary admits.

Senna just giggles at the stupefied looks on the Slate siblings' faces, before they make their way to the Pokémon Center so Ash, and Brock could get their pokémon healed. None of the three Pallet Town natives were really surprised by this reaction to whom they were related to. Should Giovani find out exactly whom Ash really was he'd either try and use him against Red, or stay the hell away from him in fear of _pissing Red the hell off_. Red had singlehandedly almost entirely demolished Team Rocket at his son's current age, he could do much worse as an adult having taken quite a bit of time to train his team up to even higher levels. Blue was not stupid enough to piss off his childhood rival, Red was terrifying when he was pissed. Blue would rather deal with a rampaging Arceus than deal with Red when he was well, and truly pissed off.

Senna:

Pele- female Litten

Poseidon- male Gyarados

Ariel- female Tentacool

Tempestia- female Chinchou(at Lab)

Tethys- female Poliwag(at lab)

Arista- female Goldeen(at Lab)

Attina- female Staryu(at lab)

Adrina- female Shellder(at lab)

Adella- female Horsea(at lab)

Percy- male Krabby(at lab)

Tobirama- male Psyduck(at lab)

Shikamaru- male Slowpoke(at lab)

Oceanus- male Carvanha(at lab)

Gusty- female Pidgey

Kiseki-male Seedot(at lab)

Elektra-female Pikachu

Kaze-female Metapod/Butterfree

Numel-male(at lab)

Kricketot-female(at lab)

Spinarak-male(at lab)

Ledyba-female(at lab)

Shroomish-male(at lab)

Ash:

Pikachu- male

Magikarp- male

Chinchou- male

Tentacool- female(at lab)

Poliwag- male(at lab)

Rattata- female

Caterpie-male

Pidgeotto-male

Ledyba-female(at lab)

Numel-female(at lab)

Weedle-female(at lab)

Spoink-male(at lab)

Kricketot-female(at lab)

Budew-female(at lab)

Gary:

Squirtle- male

Magikarp- male

Chinchou- female

Tentacool- female

Goldeen- female

Seedot- female

Caterpie-male(at lab)

Pinsir-female(at lab)

Hoothoot-(for Senna)

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Pokémon.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Author's Note: _This is word emphasis_

The next day dawns to show Senna Oak in the challengers box at the Pewter City Gym. The ebony haired ten year old was smirking as she observes Brock, " This is to be a two on two elimination style battle between Gym Leader Brock Slate, and the challenger Senna Oak of Pallet Town. Only the challenger is allowed to make substitutions. Battle begin. " Forrest Slate intones.

" Rock and Roll, Onix. "

Senna's emerald eyes narrow into determined slits, so he was starting off with Onix this time. " Poseidon, let's have some fun. "

Brock just stares as she summons out a Gyarados as well. " Why the hell does sea route 21 from Cinnabar Island connect to Pallet Town anyhow? Most trainers do not have Gyarados when they challenge me. "

" I beat my gramps at Poker, and forced him to get me every rod possible, every kind of Pokéball, Red, Blue, and Yellow Flutes, we Oak's have a Berry Orchard, every healing item possible as well, in short anything a trainer could possibly want I made him buy for me. Not my fault I have the luck of the gods when it comes to gambling. Poseidon, Ice Beam. "

Brock had learned from the previous day, Onix was holding a Yache Berry. Onix immediately counters with Tackle, and Poseidon uses Wrap, before charging up an Ice Fang, and nailing Onix with it. Onix roars in pain at this, and Poseidon finishes him off with an Iron Head attack. Brock's eyes widen, " Senna, you are scary. "

" Onix is unable to battle, Gyarados is the winner. " Forrest intones.

The next pokémon Brock sent out was Rhyhorn, and Senna blinks. She recalls Poseidon, and sends out Gusty, negating all ground type attacks that could be used against her. " Pidgey versus Rhyhorn, battle begin. "

Brock sighs and uses Rock Throw, " Gusty, Steel Wing! "

Steel Wing destroys the rocks coming at the Pidgey, and Senna smiles grimly, oh, she was not going to lose here. No way in hell was losing even an option. Sure, Rhyhorn was much more powerful than Geodude, and she could tell Rhyhorn was close to evolving as well. Gusty never stayed still, to make it that much harder to hit her with a very effective rock type attack. Senna was just grateful Red had TM 51, which happened to be Steel Wing on him, to be precise he had a second copy of said Technical Machine. " Gusty, Twister. "

Gusty caws out a challenge, and unleashes Twister upon Rhyhorn. Oh, Gusty could have evolved already, Senna had just held off until she learned Twister. Once this battle was over Gusty was evolving up to Pidgeotto, no two ways about it. Rhyhorn uses Rock Tomb, and Senna smirks as she looks at Gusty, " Free for all it, Gusty. "

This was telling Gusty she had her head. A Free for All was a battle between aerial pokémon, using only flight, and flying type attacks. This was generally between Ash's Pidgeotto, Butterfree, Gusty, and Kaze for the moment. Gary and Ash, up above in the viewing area, blink, Gary's Spearow had been a part of the Free for All battles for the last two weeks, " She just gave Gusty her head in this battle. Rhyhorn is screwed sideways, huh? " Gary comments with the air of one remarking upon the weather.

Ash grins widely at this statement. Gusty, and his Butterfree were the frontrunners in the Free for Alls. Poor Rhyhorn found himself being harried by an extremely fast Pidgey. Gusty worked long and hard on her speed, and being able to put the power of her speed into her attacks, which meant Steel Wing, when she actually used it, hurt like a bitch. Then there was the fact she turned Feather Dance into a damage dealing attack, Feather Missile. Forrest's eyes are wide as he watches a common little Pidgey kick Rhyhorn's ground and rock type ass. Gusty chains Quick Attack, Aerial Ace, and Steel Wing together to form Quick Ace Wing, which knocks out Rhyhorn. Gusty caws her victory out to the heavens even as the light of evolution surrounds her, once it dies down a proud, and majestic Pidgeotto was hovering in the same place as Pidgey had been previously. " Rhyhorn is unable to battle, Gusty is the winner. "

" I have to admit, that was one helluva battle, Gusty is incredibly fast, and knows how to put her speed behind her strikes. I proudly award you the Boulder Badge, and TM 80, which contains Rockslide. " Brock states.

Senna poses with her pokémon as Ash takes the picture for her, Senna had been awarded 1500 Poké Dollars since Brock had used Rhyhorn against her. " Damn, sis, maybe I should travel with you two after all. " Gary says.

" Just be in Cerulean City when we get there, Gary. Ash and I are going to travel through Mount Moon. " Senna says.

Gary was for damned certain going to be training his Spearow up. Senna's new Pidove, whom she named Breeze, was inactive. Senna would only send her to her gramps when Breeze was ready to be sent. Poseidon was sent back after being given a Charti Berry to hold. Senna brought Tempestia, her Chinchou onto her team. With Elektra and Tempestia she should be looking good for her Cerulean City Gym Battle. After hugging his twin, and promising to text her if he caught her any good pokémon, Gary hops into his ride, he was heading for Vermillion City next, mostly so he could give Ash, and Senna a damned good idea as to what they were going to be up against when it came to Lt. Surge. Ash gives Gary a fist bump, thanks to Senna, they were on much better terms with each other.

Viridian City:

Daisy Oak gets her new Fearow checked out while having her Alolan Meowth, and Charmeleon healed as well. Daisy fully intended to have Charmeleon smack Fearow down again if it meant the damned bird would listen to her commands. " Nurse Joy, I'm going to get my shopping done, I'll be back shortly. "

" Be careful, Daisy. "

" I will be, I do happen to have Quick Balls on me, so if necessary I can catch a new pokémon to defend myself. " Daisy states, and she sets out to do her shopping, unaware of the fact that the Viridian City Gym Leader just so happens to be the leader of Team Rocket. Were her father, mother, Red, or Yellow to find this out they'd go after him immediately, except for the fact that Silver had been unable to find any proof to nail his father's ass to the wall. Oh, Silver was looking hard for the evidence to prove that Giovanni was in fact the new leader of Team Rocket. All of the Original Dex Holders knew Giovanni was the leader, they just couldn't prove it.

Daisy has just finished her shopping, it would be delivered the the Oak home in Pallet Town, when she hears a pained cry of a pokémon. Like her younger siblings, she couldn't just sit back when a pokémon was being hurt near her. She races off to find some kids kicking a defenseless Sandshrew. " What the hell do you little brats think you're doing? "

Daisy feels a chill run up her spine, and spins on her heel, falling into a fighting stance easily enough. Green had made damned certain both of her daughters could defend themselves, and Blue could find no fault in that kind of logic. " Good work, guys, you lured in quite the beauty this time. "

Daisy snarls under her breath, " Who the fuck are you? "

The older male teen cups her chin in his left hand while his right grabs her left thigh, pulling her up against him, " I am a broker of females, Miss. "

Daisy finds herself unable to break his grip on her, at that moment Sandshrew screams for help, this human had risked herself to come help her, the least she could do was get some help. A nearby Sandslash leaps into sight, using a Slash attack to separate Daisy, and her captor. Daisy immediately primes a Heal Ball, and catches Sandshrew in it. She calls her back out, and the evolutionary line pokémon use Dig to trap the pathetic excuses of humanity in the ground before Daisy writes out a note that Sandshrew races off with to the nearest Officer Jenny. Jenny arrives, and takes all four humans into custody, taking Daisy's statement while using a Gardevoir to get the truth out of the humans. Sandslash was caught by Jenny, and would patrol the alley ways, and other areas to make sure things like what almost happened to Daisy didn't happen again nearly as easily.

Kanto Route 3:

Ash, Senna, Pikachu, Pele, Pidgeotto, Gusty, Butterfree, and Kaze are on their way to Route 4, and Mount Moon. Thankfully Ash had managed to catch a Mankey that he put on his inactive team that knew Rock Smash, which would make getting to Route 4, and Mount Moon that much easier. They could also avoid that many more trainers since they'd be using Mt. Moon as a means for training up their Water Types even higher, while also catching some Rock Types. Those Dusk Balls were going to come in very handy, though Ash had used a Quick Ball to catch Mankey. They did manage to find several items on their way though. Senna picked up a Grepa Berry, Potion, three pearls, and added six nuggets to her already big collection of them. Senna had been stockpiling Nuggets for years, mostly so she had a way to make some quick cash at the shops. Ash found a Super Potion, Kebia Berry, Leaf Stone, an Old Amber somehow, and some Silver Powder that he gave to Butterfree.

Ash also had a stockpile of Nuggets, and three Big Nuggets for rainy day funds, along with two pearls, and one string of pearls as well. He knew damned well they needed to keep a stockpile just in case. Though with how expensive Technical Machines generally were finding them dropped in the wild was rather nice. Once they reached the base of Mount Moon, they enter the Pokémon Center at the base, and get their teams healed up. Then they set off into Mount Moon, one Quick Ball later from each of them nets a Zubat a piece. Senna has recalled Gusty, Pele, and Kaze while calling out Elektra. Her Pikachu knew Iron Tail, and having her out would make things that much easier when it came to catching pokémon like Geodude and Onix. Quick Balls would be used for Chancey, and the Cleffa line. Ash did get lucky enough to catch a Sandshrew with the help of his Chinchou.

Senna caught herself a Cleffa, and smirks when she finds a cache of Moonstones as well. Since there were sixteen of them she gave eight to Ash since Jigglypuff, both Nidorans, Clefairy, Skitty, and Munna needed Moonstones to evolve. It only made sense to stockpile them now while they were in Mount Moon. The pair went over every inch of their current location to make sure they didn't miss anything. Ash uncovered Technical Machine 15 containing Hyper Beam, Senna found an Escape Rope, Elektra brought back an Ultra Ball. Most trainers would not make a thorough sweep of wherever they were. This also meant that Ash battled Hiker Joe, Senna went up against Battle Girl Gina, and Ash caught a Geodude too. They move on to the next area, and Senna immediately uses a Quick Ball to catch a Paras.

Ash has Pikachu wear down an Onix before catching Onix with a Dusk Ball. Once they have that area scoured for items, Ash finding a Dusk Stone, and Senna finding a Nugget, Charcoal, and a Shiny Stone she gives to Ash, Roselia evolved with Shiny Stones, they move on once more. Ash sighs wearily, " Senna, I think it's about time for lunch, don't you agree? "

Senna blinks, and shrugs. The pair set up camp, call out all their pokémon with them, and feed their pokémon before themselves. Senna curls up with Ash as they eat, the pair planned to scout Mount Moon top to bottom, and train their water pokémon hard core. Pikachu, and Elektra would also be trained hard core as well since neither one of them had any grass types. Well, Senna did have Paras now, but she'd rather use the ones she had on hand. Ariel and Tempestia would be sent to the lab after Cerulean City. " When will we be going to your dimension anyhow, Senna? "

" We'll be able to finish up Kanto, go through another area, and then relive that year in my dimension. Then we'll be back here to go through a new region. " Senna states.

" We won't be able to sleep in the same room once we get to that school you have to go to, will we? " Ash asks.

" No, plus, I read in Hogwarts A History that boys can't enter the girls dorms, but the inverse isn't true. We'll have our Pokémon Journey for all the forbidden stuff adults think we're not ready for. "

Ash snorts at this, if his mother were to find out about Senna's Hentai Collection that Daisy bought for her, and that Senna let him read, she'd be furious. Ash didn't really give a damn about that, he'd be able to openly date Senna once they hit thirteen. After that...well, what happened, happened. The son of Red was not going to be like his old man, and not snag his other half. Ash was the result of a drunken one night stand since his father was head over heels in love with Yellow. A woman he was just now getting around to actually properly dating her. Yes, Red's emotional intelligence had taken a while to catch up to his battle intelligence, and street smarts as well.

Pele wanders over along with Breeze, both pokémon snuggle up to their trainer, and Senna pets them both while still snuggled up with Ash. Ash runs his fingers through her hair, held back by a Red Sea Star Headband today, and she also had on an orange halter top, red shorts, orange camo socks, and red sneakers. Her messenger bag was black, and she had orange fingerless gloves with red cuffs on as well. He was wearing a navy blue tank top, his trademark blue and white short sleeved jacket, and his green fingerless gloves, with black jeans, and green sneakers. His backpack was his original green one as well. Ash liked being able to travel with just Senna. Sure, he didn't mind meeting up with Gary, but it was nice for it to just be them, and their pokémon. Especially when they got older, there would be no awkward moments with traveling companions when they got intimate.

Ash never doubted for one second Senna wasn't his other half. The moment he laid eyes on her for the first time he'd known, he hadn't understood until he was older, but he'd known.

 **Senna:**

Pele- female Litten

Poseidon- male Gyarados(at lab after gym battle at Pewter City)

Ariel- female Tentacool

Tempestia- female Chinchou(active team afer Pewter City Gym Battle)

Tethys- female Poliwag(at lab)

Arista- female Goldeen(at Lab)

Attina- female Staryu(at lab)

Adrina- female Shellder(at lab)

Adella- female Horsea(at lab)

Percy- male Krabby(at lab)

Tobirama- male Psyduck(at lab)

Shikamaru- male Slowpoke(at lab)

Oceanus- male Carvanha(at lab)

Gusty- female Pidgey/Pidgeotto

Kiseki-male Seedot(at lab)

Elektra-female Pikachu

Kaze-female Metapod/Butterfree

Numel-male(at lab)

Kricketot-female(at lab)

Spinarak-male(at lab)

Ledyba-female(at lab)

Shroomish-male(at lab)

Breeze-female Pidove(not on active team)

Echo-female Zubat(at lab)

Tsuki-female Cleffa(at lab)

Ceres-female Paras(at lab)

Mysteria-female Hoothoot(at lab)

 **Ash:**

Pikachu- male

Magikarp- male

Chinchou- male

Tentacool- female(at lab)

Poliwag- male(at lab)

Rattata- female

Caterpie-male

Pidgeotto-male

Ledyba-female(at lab)

Numel-female(at lab)

Weedle-female(at lab)

Spoink-male(at lab)

Kricketot-female(at lab)

Budew-female(at lab)

Mankey-male(not on active team)

Zubat-female(at lab)

Sandshrew-male(at lab)

Geodude-female(at lab)

Onix-male(at lab)

 **Gary:**

Squirtle- male

Magikarp- male

Chinchou- female

Tentacool- female

Goldeen- female

Seedot- female

Caterpie-male(at lab)

Pinsir-female(at lab)

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Pokémon.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Author's Note: _This is word emphasis._

Mount Moon:

What Ash assumes is morning dawns with Senna, and himself being twined around each other. He was really going to miss being able to sleep with Senna in his arms like this once they started having to live the same year twice. Maybe they'd get lucky, and Gary could come with them. Then again they'd have no adult supervision though he would need to catch a Meowth since Senna's Litten would count, though if they could both get Eevees it would be helpful since Eevee could evolve into the psychic type Espeon, which would go a long way towards shielding their minds from nosy wizards, and witches as they were called. Hopefully they could get some Eevees soon. Ash had no idea Arceus was already taking care of that problem for them, as he realized they would need plenty of time with their Eevees, then Espeons in order to get them powerful enough to protect their trainer's minds.

He'd make sure Senna got a female Eevee so they could get every Eeveelution possible. He knew Senna would want an Umbreon at the very least. The Eevee the pair would get would also not be related to each other either to make breeding easier. Imagine Ash's surprise when a pair of Eevee run up to them, one nuzzling Senna while the other nuzzles him. Ash pulls out a Friend Ball, and taps it to the head of the Eevee that ran up to him, while Senna looks around blearily, grabs a Friend Ball, and does the same thing before calling her Eevee back out again, and giving her, she checked with her Pokédex, a Soothe Bell as well to further increase the friendliness Eevee felt towards her, then she settles back into sleep. Senna's new Eevee looks at Ash, " Senna's not a morning person, she'll be more awake in another couple of hours. Just snuggle up to her, okay, little Eevee. "

Eevee nods at this, and decides to nap with her new trainer. Ash settles back down into sleep as well, his Eevee back out of his Friend Ball, and curled up with him along with Pikachu. Ash doesn't even notice his left hand sliding up under Senna's orange halter top to cup her growing bosom. Senna just relaxes further at the action, neither one of them truly cared about societal conventions, they were only holding back because of Delia, Green didn't give a damn what they would get up to, Delia limited what they could do with each other until they hit their teens. Of course, since they were basically alone without chaperones, they just changed in front of each other. Delia would be incensed if she were to find out about that, thinking it improper for a young lady to change her clothes in front of the opposite gender. Senna could care less about this, still they only needed to last until Senna was thirteen, then they could have all the forbidden fun they wanted to.

Vermillion City:

Gary frowns as he goes over Lt. Surge's trainer page, so he only used that damn Raichu of his against newbie trainers. He also hated trainers that used status afflictions to beat him. This meant he would need to kick Surge's ass with a water type, one that was weak against electric types. Good thing he had Squirtle, Goldeen, Tentacool, Chinchou, and Magikarp on hand. He'd be training his water types up, making sure he had plenty of Wacan Berries on hand as well. Oh, Surge was going to regret evolving his Raichu as soon as he evolved into Pikachu. That Raichu was built for power, and not speed. This meant he would need to focus on speed, and have a few surprise moves in his arsenal. His dad may have been the Trainer, but he needed to take a page out of Red's book, and be a Battler. Oak's did better in academic settings, Senna was adopted so her inclinations towards practicals most likely came from her biological parents, along with her looks. Still, she looked enough like the Oak's that no one questioned her being his twin sister that had been sickly, and thus that was why no one had known about her.

Ash hadn't bought that story, and Blue Oak had known Red's son would never fall for such a pathetically believable story. It was easily believable hence why someone of Red's blood hadn't believed it. Instead the Oaks told the Ketchums the truth, and then swore them to secrecy. Delia, once she'd found out the truth had no problems keeping quiet, and Ash had always been protective of Gary's new twin sister. Then there was the fact that Pika was almost always with her, especially at night as she slept. Knowing Pika was protective of the newest Oak had taken some adjusting to, though it did mean his dad had someone around that could actually give him a decent battle. One did have to feel sorry for Lance though since he had to get through Red before he could battle Blue for the Kanto Region Championship, or Johto. Blue may just let Lance be the Champion of Johto first, then have to go through it all over again to take the Kanto Championship too.

Gary snickers at the mere thought of his father doing that to the poor bastard. That would be so hilarious, he would definitely want to see the look on Lance's face for the pronouncement. Well, time for him to do some hard core training with his water types so he could kick Surge's ass with a type disadvantage.

Mount Moon:

Senna snuggles in closer to Ash, she knew where his hand happened to be, and didn't care. Ash was the only male she'd allow to touch her intimately that wasn't a medical professional. The pair are reluctant to disentangle themselves from each other, but do so, get their morning exercise in, eat breakfast, Senna names her new Eevee Maeve, and they start training their pokémon while also checking every nook and cranny for items. Senna was wearing a white tube top, gray denim shorts, white sport socks, and gray sneakers today. Ash had his jacket in his backpack while wearing a sleeveless navy blue shirt, black capris, and navy blue sneakers. Ash was enjoying being in Mount Moon since they could only play the music which netted them Makuhita, Absol, Chingling, and Bronzor by playing the Hoenn and Sinnoh Sounds.

Green would be cheering her daughter on for wearing such an outfit while Delia would be scandalized since the tube top was a size too small, showing far more of her growing bosom than one the right size would. Ash was enjoying the view he was getting of that growing bosom too. He could not wait until they could hit a beach where Senna would be wearing a bikini that barely covered anything. Naturally this would be a secluded portion of a beach too so Ash wouldn't have to deal with the idiots that would think they could leer at _his girl_. He had foregone his gloves so he could have more fun with all that visible skin Senna was showing. Why the hell did he agree to wait until they were both in their teens again? Oh yeah, his mother. Delia had not taken on a lover since her drunken one night stand with Red. Ash knew damned well the only way he was going to get any siblings was through his dad, and Yellow hooking up.

Once they have their current area cleared they head for the next one, Senna gets a Happiny, and a Cleffa in Quick Balls, Ash wasn't fast enough, so he would get the next chance at those evolutionary lines. Their pokémon are all training even as their trainers scour every inch of the next area they were in, not wanting to miss any item. Especially those that were way too damned expensive. Ash was surprised to find an Ice Stone though, he thought those were only in Alola, since Vulpix happened to be an Ice Type in Alola, and needed an Ice Stone to evolve into Ninetails. Senna was carrying Maeve, petting her all the while, working hard to get the friendship levels up so Maeve would evolve into an Espeon.

Ash was following Senna's lead on that, though they made sure to give all of their pokémon on hand equal attention. Breeze was actually sitting on Senna's shoulder like Pikachu does with Ash. The pair work diligently on finding hidden items, making sure their water types get trained up properly, and Ash can't keep himself from copping a few feels from Senna, not that she was complaining mind you. She enjoyed it when he copped a feel, though she had learned through her potion books that the legendaries got for her that there did happen to be a Contraception Potion that worked for both genders until they were ready for kids, they just needed to take it monthly. As soon as she could possibly manage to brew that potion, regardless of what they said to Delia they were going to have some fun with each other. Intimate, adult, forbidden fun.

Since they were considered old enough to travel around by the time they were ten then that meant they should be considered old enough, and responsible enough to do other things as well. Most children just didn't think of things like that, and were too damned sheltered growing up. Green had handled the sexual education of the Oak, and Ketchum children, well, Blue had given _the Talk_ to Ash, and Gary, then the children had been introduced to porn. Needless to say Delia had no idea about this, and Blue had no problems with them watching adult entertainment either. Fighting Team Rocket as a child as given him a very unique perspective, same with Green, Red, Yellow, Gold, Silver, Crystal, Ruby, Sapphire, Emerald, Diamond, Pearl, Platina, Black, White, X, Y, Z, Sun, and Moon. They educated their children on the real world for the most part. Ruby and Sapphire's daughter was a bit of an airhead though.

Senna's Original World, Azkaban Prison:

Sirius Orion Black, whom happened to like the acronym his initials could mean was by no means happy with his current situation. That damned fool of a Headmaster, and Chief of the Wizengamot, had fucked him over but good. He'd never even received a trial for Merlin's sake! The only things keeping him sane were the fact that he was innocent, and the magical bond he had to his goddaughter, Senna. Were he to find out that Senna had been sent to live with Petunia of all people he would be furious. He had no way of knowing that Arceus was checking in on him, and the Pokémon deity was incensed that the man had been put into jail _without ever having a TRIAL_. Dear him, what was wrong with these magicals anyhow? He couldn't get him out of his cell, but he could make things easier for the innocent man.

He couldn't send any normal run of the mill pokémon to him though. It would have to be one that could handle the effect of those foul things known as Dementors. Zorua would work nicely, especially if he made sure it was one that knew Calm Mind, which would help Sirius Black out immensely, best thing was that no one would see Zorua if Zorua didn't want to be seen either. He'd have Darkrai explain what was happening to Sirius, and give the man the option of living full time in his goddaughter's new dimension once Peter Pettigrew was dealt. Any psychic type would be able to deal with keeping the rat from escaping, Jigglypuff could put Moony to sleep, yes, it was time to intervene, and make the bitch known as Fate scream in fury. No deity liked her screwing with their Chosen Champions, Ash happened to be Destiny's and Arceus' while Senna was Destiny's, Loki's(she refused Hecate on the grounds that she preferred Loki), and oddly enough Death's as well(destined to become Death's mistress).

Sirius Black perks up when a black kit with red capped paws, a red streak in the black tuft on the head, and red eyelids along with red eyebrows licks his face, and gives him a blue berry like object. Sirius then has the pleasure of Darkrai mentally explaining everything, and this meant _everything_ to him. He eats what he knows to be an Oran Berry now, and is promised he'll be given discreet help to ensure he got healthy, retained his sanity, well what sanity he had, and a guarantee he'd be free once the time was right. Sirius could live with that, and he now had a Dusk Ball for his new friend that he immediately names the little fella Naruto. Darkrai had also given him the complete manga series in his head with help from Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina. It gave him something else to think about at any rate. Zorua were like the ninja of the Pokémon world anyhow. Riolu and Lucario were more like samurai, while the other fighting types were normal Martial Artists.

Sirius is cackling inwardly, there was no way in hell he was going to give anything away, his pup was safe in another dimension that her magic had sent her to, had an adoptive twin brother, older sister, new parents, and much to his dismay a best friend whom would be her boyfriend just as soon as they could manage it. Though he was informed on the society there as well. If adults trusted ten years olds to travel alone then they were also technically considered adults, and allowed to play adult games. Sirius figured his pup was at least going to wait until she could brew enough Contraception Potion to start that kind of thing up though. With help from the Legendaries she, and her best friend would be living the same year twice over once it came time to go to Hogwarts. Sirius was actually glad she would have someone in her corner what with the Fame nonsense she would have to put up with. Oh, he knew, since Fudge had come in to rub it in, even though the bastards had never given him a damned trial.

Mt. Moon:

The Pallet Town pair are taking a break to train their pokémon extremely hardcore, they would pwn the Cerulean City Gym, and upon learning about Lt. Surge from Gary train their Pikachu to be speedy little devils. Oh, yes, they would going to make Surge rue the day he immediately evolved his Pikachu into a Raichu. Gary would stick around if only to watch the carnage in person. Oh, yes, Surge would be annihilated in battle by the pair, if only to ensure he learned the error of his ways, and would make sure to have ground types immune to electric types as well. He was known to also have Voltorb and Electrode after all, and both of them knew Self-Destruct, a pain in the ass attack, hence why they were catching rock types with the Sturdy ability. Surge would be demolished by the time they were through with him.

 **Senna:**

Pele- female Litten

Poseidon- male Gyarados(at lab after gym battle at Pewter City)

Ariel- female Tentacool

Tempestia- female Chinchou(active team afer Pewter City Gym Battle)

Tethys- female Poliwag(at lab)

Arista- female Goldeen(at Lab)

Attina- female Staryu(at lab)

Adrina- female Shellder(at lab)

Adella- female Horsea(at lab)

Percy- male Krabby(at lab)

Tobirama- male Psyduck(at lab)

Shikamaru- male Slowpoke(at lab)

Oceanus- male Carvanha(at lab)

Gusty- female Pidgeotto

Kiseki-male Seedot(at lab)

Elektra-female Pikachu

Kaze-female Metapod/Butterfree

Numel-male(at lab)

Kricketot-female(at lab)

Spinarak-male(at lab)

Ledyba-female(at lab)

Shroomish-male(at lab)

Breeze-female Pidove(not on active team)

Echo-female Zubat(at lab)

Tsuki-female Cleffa(at lab)

Ceres-female Paras(at lab)

Mysteria-female Hoothoot(at lab)

Maeve-female Eevee(not on active team)

Rock Lee-male Makuhita(at lab)

Savior-female Absol(at lab)

Bell-female Chingling(at lab)

Bronzor-genderless(at lab)

Clara-female Cleffa(at lab)

Holly-female Happiny(at lab)

 **Ash:**

Pikachu- male

Magikarp- male

Chinchou- male

Tentacool- female(at lab)

Poliwag- male(at lab)

Rattata- female

Caterpie-male

Pidgeotto-male

Ledyba-female(at lab)

Numel-female(at lab)

Weedle-female(at lab)

Spoink-male(at lab)

Kricketot-female(at lab)

Budew-female(at lab)

Mankey-male(not on active team)

Zubat-female(at lab)

Sandshrew-male(at lab)

Geodude-female(at lab)

Onix-male(at lab)

Eevee-male(not on active team)

Makuhita-male(at lab)

Absol-female(at lab)

Chingling-male(at lab)

Bronzor-genderless(at lab)

 **Gary:**

Squirtle- male

Magikarp- male

Chinchou- female

Tentacool- female

Goldeen- female

Seedot- female

Caterpie-male(at lab)

Pinsir-female(at lab)

 **Sirius:**

Naruto- male Zorua

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Pokémon.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Author's Note: _This is word emphasis._

Mt. Moon:

Senna grins as she watches her water types on hand train even as she brushes Maeve, Maeve was currently holding an Everstone, as she needed to evolve into an Espeon. Ash had luckily found an Everstone as well. Eevee evolved into Espeon with High Happiness, and during Daytime hours. No way in hell were they going to fuck this up. They needed their Eevee to evolve into Espeon, and get strong enough to protect their minds, nevermind making it so no one noticed them draped around their shoulders. The robes were going to be annoying, and Senna flat out was going to make damned sure she either had skorts that looked like skirts, or shorts to wear under the damned skirts of the fucking uniform. Seriously, why the hell would any sane female wear _a skirt_. That was just asking to be molested, or at least having their skirts looked up. Senna sometimes feared for her gender, yes, she didn't mind _Ash_ copping a feel, or doing anything else perverted to her, but no one else was allowed to.

As it was, they generally tuned in for at least one porn movie a night before they went to bed. Green had made certain they'd be able to watch _adult_ stuff if they damn well wanted to. The Pokémon Center limited that stuff to eighteen year old trainers, and older, which was so not fair. She just leans back into Ash when he wraps his arms around her from behind, " We're going to take the Indigo League by storm, Senna. "

" I know, Ash, and hopefully I'll be able to get all the ingredients necessary for certain potions as well. If need be I'll go down a less than respectable alley to get some of them. As long as we never let your mother find out about _certain things we do when alone once I have those ingredients, and potions made_ , then we can do whatever the hell we want. " Senna says.

Ash nibbles lightly on her shoulder blade, he could agree with that idea. His mother was ridiculously old fashioned anyhow. She didn't even know that Ash had been given _The Talk_ already. There were times when Ash wondered if his mother was all there. She took care of him, loved him, made sure he was raised to be a decent person, he hid his rather nasty temper, and dark side from her. Ash was generally an all around nice guy, until you pissed him off. The Pallet Town children knew this all too well, they'd tried to bully _his best friend, Gary's twin sister, and Daisy's little sister_. Ash and Gary had teamed up to deliver a well deserved punishment to those idiots. Daisy had done something as well, but the message had been received, Senna Oak was off limits. Pika may have done something as well, Ash and Gary had never been too sure about that, but some of the kids would twitch whenever Pika was mentioned, so it was a reasonable assumption somewhat supported by fact.

In many other dimensions the way Ash and Senna were interacting at the age of ten would be deemed highly inappropriate, except maybe for the Naruto dimensions. They let kids be killers at the age of twelve in peacetime, and younger during war. In those dimensions shacking up to continue family lines was rather encouraged discreetly after all. The Pokémon dimensions were also governed much differently, and it was only because the adults didn't teach their children about the facts of life until they were at least twelve or thirteen made it so most of the starting out trainers had no idea they could actually participate in _bedroom games_ legally, and not get bitched at about it. Ash lets his hands wander to a place his mother would have fits about if she knew, or ever found out about. As long as they remained technical virgins until Senna got those potions brewed they could have _some adult fun_.

Senna was far too used to Ash playing with her like this, they'd made a game out of it after Green had handled _their proper education about the facts of life_ , seeing just how much they could get done before Delia came looking for them. They consistently went to second base with each other to the point that it was relaxing for them. They knew just what the other liked having done to them, they could experiment when they could consummate their relationship fully. Neither one was complaining about that though, especially since the thought of getting caught by Delia made things even better for them. They'd only be able to do things like this when camping out since the rooms were actually monitored at Pokémon Centers, annoyingly enough. They'd spotted the well hidden cameras, they could cuddle up on the same bed, but their hands generally wandered when they did that. This meant they preferred camping out, would stock up on what they needed to survive outside of the main civilizations, and had fun until they needed to face gym leaders, or ran out of supplies.

Those had been fun camping trips with Green, she didn't care what they got up to, and never said a word to Delia. Then again Green found Delia to be a prude almost, she was definitely way over the top old fashioned though. Green let them have mild adult fun when they went camping with her, and their camping trips were in isolated places where they could go around in the nude. If Delia knew that she would be horrified, especially if she were to find out Green went to third base with both of them, showing them how to handle third base. They make sure to keep part of their attention on their pokémon, to keep them on task, but the rest of their attention was on how long they could play with each other before they got tired.

While not exactly the best way to pass the time, they did keep attuned to their surroundings as well, it wouldn't do to have some well meaning adult stumble upon their fun, now would it? Senna truly adored her new life, was pissed she had to go back to her old world at all, but apparently her being present was critical for Multiversal Stability, and yes both words needed to be capitalized. Sadly enough she had no choice in the matter, hence why she and Ash would live the same year twice. Still, at least for the training journeys they could have their fun, while in her birth dimension she would have to suffer, they would have to suffer until they found a way around the stupidity of the adults. Thankfully she could get the Potter Family Betrothal Rings, which would get the Pureblooded Morons to back off, and keep them from putting her into marriage contracts as well. Oh, yes, she made sure that she went through every law book she could get her hands on through the legendaries.

No way in hell was she going in unprepared. That was the way of Stupid, and yes, that also deserved a capitalization. Maeve was having fun working on her speed training, getting both of their Eevee up to Espeon would be fun, especially if they could get collars that would ensure that their pets couldn't be harmed or seen, then again, fill out the right forms, and they could twin around their necks, collars spelled to wick away sweat, and loose hair would be needed for potions though.

Hall of Origins:

Arceus observes Senna's surrogate werewolf of an uncle, getting him away for a while might actually be better for him, and some of the bigger pokémon would be able to keep him contained as well. Remus Lupin would be given a Rockruff, and there would be security pokémon around his new home. Perhaps Red would be willing to go explain things to him, Red's Charizard would easily be able to keep Moony in line. Yes, having Red explain would be for the best, and being able to see his pack's cub would be helpful even if said cub had already found her mate, and would not be giving him up for anything. Still, Ash had more than proven he was worthy of being Senna's mate, in werewolf terms. Ash was her equal, knew when he could push things, and when the hell he should back off as well. Remus Lupin would be a boon to have, and his death wasn't time locked, nor was Sirius Black's either. Both men would be brought to the world in which Senna had ended up, where they would be able to access their money, Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina had worked that out with the Goblins, thankfully, and hopefully they'd be able to grow the plants they needed for those potions, because they would be damned useful. Of course, Arceus being the Pokémon God could ensure this would be possible.

Yes, snapping up Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, and a few others would be beneficial since neither one of them would be thrilled with what had brought their pack's cub/pup to this world in the first place. He sends Mew to act as his messenger to Red, and to fill the older human in on everything that he needed to know. It was time to fuck over several plans that bitch by the name of Fate had going on. The unneeded deaths would have to go, Remus and Sirius should not have died, nor should Fred Weasley, Colin Creevy, Hedwig, Nymphadora 'call me by my first name and die' Tonks died either. It was time to remind Fate that there were consequences for her actions, and that there were deities older than her that she didn't dare cross. Senna was now under his jurisdiction which meant those she would get closest to were also under his purview as well. This was going to be quite fun to watch, perhaps he should say something to Zelretch about what he was planning to do in this part of the multiverse? It was worth pondering over anyhow.

Senna's Original Dimension, Remus Lupin's Home:

Red groans as he recovers from the shift, and casually disregards the wand pointed in his direction, " I know your pack's cub, Remus Lupin, her future mate is my own cub. "

Remus Lupin, Moony of the Marauders looks at the dark haired man before him that was wearing a black shirt with a white short red sleeved jacket over that, light blue jeans, tennis shoes, a red and white ball style cap, and fingerless gloves, it was the Pikachu on his shoulder that gave away his identity, " Red, so my cub transported herself to a dimension where you, and pokémon exist. Leading fan theories are that Ash Ketchum is either your child or Giovanni's. So, my pack's cub's mate is Ash Ketchum. "

" Pika gave away my identity, didn't he? " Red asks the werewolf.

" Yes, he did. Is my pack's cub happy, Red? "

" She is. Blue adopted her, and she's considered Gary's twin sister. Blue married Green, and I have yet to actually make a move towards Yellow. My son is braver than I am in that regard. I have never been able to work up the courage to make a move on Yellow. Arceus sent me to you to explain several things, one being that Senna will attend Hogwarts though with the help of the Legendaries she, and my son will be reliving those years, as neither one of them wants their journey as Trainers to be interrupted. Can't say as I blame them either, I am the Fighter/Battler after all. "

Remus nods at this, " That makes sense, Arceus will most likely offer me a home as well, where bigger, predatory pokémon can keep Moony in check, right? "

" Correct, those that will end up close to Senna will be given the opportunity, mostly to remind Fate that there are being that are older than her that can kick her ass as well. Senna is under Arceus' protection now, and Pika's rather protective of her as well, for the longest time he was her Teddy bear, so to speak. She now has an Eevee for that, along with a Litten, Litten are native to Alola. "

" Must be a later generation yet to be released here then. " Remus says, and the grown men set to talking, Remus would have no problem with moving to someplace that he could get a job as a Pokémmon Breeder, and have bigger pokémon that could keep Moony in check. Moony couldn't inflict other animals after all. Pokémon did happen to count as animals however.

Vermillion City Outskirts:

Gary Oak rolls his shoulders as he sets about training his water types hardcore, gives them all Wacan berries, and watches Surge's previous battles on his Pokégear. Like hell he was going to allow that jumped up bastard to continue to think that power was everything, and he would be telling his twin, and Ash about this. Senna would be incensed that Surge hadn't raised his pokémon properly. Ash would train his pikachu for speed, and putting that speed behind his attacks. Surge was gonna be so screwed that there would be no way he'd get out of the beat down Ash alone would give him. Perhaps he should mention this to his father, or Red, maybe the gym leaders needed some damned humbling. It was something to think about at any rate.

Hell, he'd send his observations about Surge to his father anyhow, it would give Blue something to do other than wait for Lance to try, and unseat him after all. At the gym Lt. Surge feels a shudder of DOOM traverse his spine. The last time he felt this was when he got thoroughly stomped on by Red.

Pallet Town, Oak Ranch:

Blue Oak outright cackles when he reads his only son's observations about Lt. Surge, and perhaps the Kanto Gym Leaders needed a reminder as to why they shouldn't get arrogant. Blue had Red to beat him down constantly, not to mention Green as well. Samuel Oak looks at his son, and then the message Gary had sent to his father, " Thorough annihilation, Blue, and make sure your Elite Four aren't getting complacent as well. "

" I know Lance isn't. He's been nipping at my heels for years now, and until he beats Red he doesn't get to face me. Lorelei and Bruno I can't be sure of. Agatha on the other hand finds it offensive that _an Oak_ is the Kanto and Johto region Champion. Care to explain that, Pops? "

Professor Samuel Oak smirks, " She's just pissed that I beat her out for Champion as well, Blue. She never did like the fact that she never could decisively claim to be better than me. "

Blue blinks, " The arrogance in the Oak family comes from you, Pops? "

" It does, thankfully you had Red to beat it out of you, or at least keep you to acceptable levels, Gary has Senna, and Ash to do the same for him. Red doesn't get arrogant, he knows he's that good because he trains his ass off constantly, always seeking that next pinnacle in battling prowess. " Samuel admits, and tosses his son a Pokéball, " That contains an Alolan Sandshrew from my cousin Samson. He also sent an Ice Stone along as well. "

Blue smirks, " Sweet, Always did want an Alolan Sandshrew, I could just never catch one when I was there, dammit. "

 **Senna:**

Pele- female Litten

Poseidon- male Gyarados(at lab after gym battle at Pewter City)

Ariel- female Tentacool

Tempestia- female Chinchou(active team afer Pewter City Gym Battle)

Tethys- female Poliwag(at lab)

Arista- female Goldeen(at Lab)

Attina- female Staryu(at lab)

Adrina- female Shellder(at lab)

Adella- female Horsea(at lab)

Percy- male Krabby(at lab)

Tobirama- male Psyduck(at lab)

Shikamaru- male Slowpoke(at lab)

Oceanus- male Carvanha(at lab)

Gusty- female Pidgeotto

Kiseki-male Seedot(at lab)

Elektra-female Pikachu

Kaze-female Metapod/Butterfree

Numel-male(at lab)

Kricketot-female(at lab)

Spinarak-male(at lab)

Ledyba-female(at lab)

Shroomish-male(at lab)

Breeze-female Pidove(not on active team)

Echo-female Zubat(at lab)

Tsuki-female Cleffa(at lab)

Ceres-female Paras(at lab)

Mysteria-female Hoothoot(at lab)

Maeve-female Eevee(not on active team)

Rock Lee-male Makuhita(at lab)

Savior-female Absol(at lab)

Bell-female Chingling(at lab)

Bronzor-genderless(at lab)

Clara-female Cleffa(at lab)

Holly-female Happiny(at lab)

 **Ash:**

Pikachu- male

Magikarp- male

Chinchou- male

Tentacool- female(at lab)

Poliwag- male(at lab)

Rattata- female

Butterfree-male

Pidgeotto-male

Ledyba-female(at lab)

Numel-female(at lab)

Weedle-female(at lab)

Spoink-male(at lab)

Kricketot-female(at lab)

Budew-female(at lab)

Mankey-male(not on active team)

Zubat-female(at lab)

Sandshrew-male(at lab)

Geodude-female(at lab)

Onix-male(at lab)

Eevee-male(not on active team)

Makuhita-male(at lab)

Absol-female(at lab)

Chingling-male(at lab)

Bronzor-genderless(at lab)

 **Gary:**

Squirtle- male

Magikarp- male

Chinchou- female

Tentacool- female

Goldeen- female

Seedot- female

Caterpie-male(at lab)

Pinsir-female(at lab)

 **Sirius:**

Naruto- male Zorua

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Pokémon.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Author's Note: _This is word emphasis_

Mount Moon:

It's been two days since we last left off with our heroes, and Ariel has evolved into Tentacruel during the course of her training. Since water types were strong against rock types battling in Mount Moon was much more effective training. Tempestia had learned several new attacks, Elektra and Pikachu were much faster, and could unleash electric hell that much quicker on any poor, unsuspecting fool. Pele was close to evolving, Gusty would work on her maneuverability through the stalactites, and battling the Zubat, Golbat, and Crobat inhabiting them. Ash's Caterpie was now up to Butterfree through hard work, Rattata was quite the speedy little girl, and Pidgeotto was following Gusty's example. They would train hard for their trainers, train so they could show how strong their trainers truly were. Breeze was preening her trainer's hair while Maeve was getting played with, anything to increase the friendship levels. Sure, Maeve was still holding onto an Everstone, needed her to evolve into an Espeon after all, but the friendship levels were important.

What was equally important was to make damned sure neither Eevee kept any Fairy Type moves in their move pools, they viciously denied those moves, neither Ash nor Senna wanted a Sylveon. They'd evolve one for Pokédex completion, but that was it. Sylveon looked way too girly for a evolution line that was predominantly male. Sure, Fairy Type moves were strong against Dragon Types, but so were dragon and ice as well. Besides they were in Mount Moon after all, and Ash finally had caught himself an Igglybuff, and a Cleffa. After they made sure to search every area near them top to bottom with the help of their pokémon to find every possible item, which included a cache of Full Restores, a Max Revive, several useful Technical Machines as well, some Carbos, PP Up, HP Up, Iron, Protein...unlike most trainers they were taking their time to make damned sure they found every worthwhile item. Senna also catches a Geodude, and an Onix while they are training their teams extra hard. They'd hit a live zone, and gotten a message from Gary about Vermillion City, hence why they were working their pikachus intensely.

Gary had admitted to training up those weak against electric types while they were going to work on speed, and putting that momentum into their hitting power. Oh, yes, Lt. Surge was going to be in for one helluva surprise by the time they were done with him. Evolving his Raichu immediately with a Thunderstone was going to be something he was going to be _regretting_ once they had gotten their Thunder Badges. The Cascade Badge would have to come first, and they would skip Celadon Gym entirely because Erika was a sexist little bitch. She only battled females, and it was getting irritating, to say the least. Thankfully Kanto happened to have fifteen recognized gyms, which meant that they could easily go to a different gym.

Gary, Senna, and Ash happened to be the children of Original Dex Holders, like hell they were going to roll over, and play dead. Hell no, they would rise to the occasion, and kick some goddamned ass easily enough. Okay, sure, Senna was technically an Oak through adoption, but that no less made her the child of _Blue and Green_. There may also be the fact that her magic registered them as her magically adoptive parents. By the time the legacies of Red, Blue, and Green were done with the Indigo League they would leave chaos in their wake, as they would make it their mission to thoroughly stomp certain gym leaders.

Vermillion City:

Gary rolls his shoulders and yawns. This was not going to be easy in any way, shape, or form, but he was going to pwn Surge, and then return to watch Ash and Senna pwn him as well. Gary barely resists the urge to cackle at that thought. It would be interesting to see how fast Pikachu and Elektra would end up getting. He also knew his best friend and twin would make sure that speed would translate into hitting power as well. He frowns when he hears a fellow trainer curse out Erika, the gym leader of the Celadon City Gym. After getting clarification Gary heads for a video phone, and calls his mother, filling her in on everything. Green Oak cackles as she uses the Alolan Teleport Transport system to go to Celadon City.

Pallet Town:

Blue freezes as DREAD fills the air, the kind of DREAD that only _his wife_ was capable of producing. Red has just been teleported back to his own dimension when the feeling of DREAD hits him as well, his eyes seek out Blue's while they both hear Crystal shriek in horror as the feeling causes her to trip over her own two feet.

Throughout the rest of the world the other Original Dexholders shudder, freezing in place, and sending a prayer up for whatever fool had caught _Green's attention_ of all people.

Mount Moon:

Senna cackles merrily as she feels what her twin has sent into motion, " When we get to Cerulean City we need to check out my mom's trainer page. My darling brother sicced her on someone. "

Ash joins the cackling, Green happened to be a special kind of hell for anyone to face in a pokémon battle. Especially when one of her children directed her special attentions towards someone else.

Celadon City:

Erika, the Gym Leader, that also runs a perfume shop, pales when she sees the person that walks into her gym, " I, Green Oak of Pallet Town, do hereby challenge gym leader Erika to a six on six battle. "

Green can see the fear in her newest victim, " I win, and Erika must battle everyone fairly, _male_ and female alike. "

Erika gulps, which one of Green's demon spawn children sicced their mother after her anyhow? Green's eyes narrow, someone was thinking unkind thoughts about her babies. It was so on now. Once the judge announces the challenge Green smirks, " Roserade, let's go. "

Green cracks her neck, time to get her bitch on, " Jiggly, let's rock and roll. "

It was mere chance Silver was in Celadon City, and he slips into the gym to watch Erika get her ass handed to her. It was rare that the Evolver got pissed off to this point, apparently Erika had malicious thoughts towards Mama Green's babies. Green was worse than a mother Tyranitar protecting her young. " Energy Ball! "

" Jiggly, Flamethrower! " Stealing Technical Machine 35 had been so worth it as the Flamethrower slams into, and through the Energy Ball.

" Protect! " Erika calls out immediately, " Stun Spore! "

" Flamethrower, blow that Stun Spore up, Jiggly! " Green orders in retaliation.

Jiggly takes advantage of the subsequent explosion, and smokescreen to use Brick Break, Technical Machine 31 which Green had also stolen in her youth from a Team Rocket Base, they always had the best loot. Silver whistles, well, Erika could fight, who knew. A Solar Beam slams into Jiggly, and the Wigglytuff goes skidding backwards, " Jiggly, hang in there. " Green says, her eyes narrowing, " Focus Blast! "

" Sludge Bomb! "

The two attacks cancel each other out, kicking up dust as the battle gets more intense. Silver smirks, he had to admit, Erika had this coming, and if he had to guess he'd say Gary sent his mother after Erika. He knew the younger Oak male was in Vermillion City at the moment, though he didn't know where Green's youngest daughter happened to be currently. If Gary had heard rumors about Erika he would have definitely sicced Green on her. Scarily enough Gary, Senna, and Ash actually loved the Havoc Green could unleash when pushed too far. " Sunny Day, Roserade. "

" Rain Dance! " is the counter order from Green, " Fire Blast! "

" Dazzling Gleam! "

" Shadow Ball! "

The trainers that help out Erika all throw their arms in front of their faces as the battle intensifies even further. They had warned Erika that she should battle both genders fairly, but did she listen to them? Hell no she didn't, and now Green Oak had been sicced on her, Green, the Evolver, one of the original Dex holders. Erika was a damned idiot, and now they were having to deal with her Stupidity coming home to roost. When the dust settles Jiggly is the only one still standing. Once Jiggly is declared the winner Green recalls her, and sends out Nido, her Nidorina, while Erika recalls Roserade, and sends out Shiftry.

The ref does her job, and scrambles out of the way, Erika was a damned idiot, though getting her ass handed to her by Green would probably have more of an impact than the PIA(Pokémon Inspection Agency) could hope to have on her. Shiftry uses Leaf Storm immediately, and Green smirks, one she had picked up from her husband. She could use Protect, but where was the _fun_ in that. Instead she uses Toxic Spike as a counter to Leaf Storm, causing the eyes of every trainer that called the gym their own to drop open in shock. Silver drops his head on the railing, Blue's arrogance, and Red's penchant for pulling off moves in ways most people would not expect.

Ash and Senna took more after Red in that respect even if Senna was the adopted child of Blue and Green. Gary took more after Blue, sadly, though at least Senna was able to keep him ego from over inflating too much with help from Ash. It had taken years for Red to beat the arrogance out of Blue through numerous battles, _the only reason_ Red wasn't champion was because he didn't want to be. Blue knew Red could easily be the Champion, he just ignored that fact until Red came back to Pallet Town, and beat the arrogance out of him again. Blue wasn't as bad as when they were younger, thank Arceus for that. Nido uses Venoshock, and follows that up with Poison Jab immediately thereafter. Erika feeds Shiftry a Pecha Berry to deal with the poisoning Shiftry was suffering from, and then her eyes harden, " Sucker Punch. "

Green's eyes narrow, so the little upstart thought that using a Dark Type move would save her since generally speaking dark type moves went first. Instead Nido's Poison Point ability kicks in, and Erika swears at this. Green smirks, " Horn Drill. "

Shiftry can be seen with swirls in her eyes, and Erika recalls Shiftry before sending out Jumpluff. Green thinks quickly, and recalls Nido before sending out Ditty. Ditty uses Transform, and Green uses a low level of Aura Manipulation to learn the attacks Erika's Jumpluff knows. Which are U-Turn, Memento, Sleep Powder, and Giga Drain. Green has a What The Fuck look on her face at this, " How the hell did you even become a gym leader, little girl? "

" This coming from the amoral bitch? " Erika fires back.

Silver flinches from where he's watching Erika get pwned by Green, Green was going to obliterate her now. She had been toying with Erika, now, the gloves were really coming off, it would be an all out slaughter. " Ditty, Sleep Powder, and chain it with Giga Drain! "

Jumpluff doesn't stand a chance, and then Green recalls Ditty, and brings out Blasty. Erika blanches, that Blastoise looked powerful. She sends out Bellossom next, and Green sends a glare her way, " Blasty, Hydro Fall! " This move is a combination of Hydro Pump and Waterfall, and it slams into Bellossom with the force of of a rampaging Garchomp. Bellossom goes skidding backwards using Sunny Day as she does so. Green has her Red Flute out in case Erika decides to use attract, her Blasty was male after all. Then Solarbeam slams into Blasty. Blasty digs his feet in, and then Attract is used. Green plays the Red Flute, and snarls under her breath, " Scald! "

" Giga Drain! " Erika fires back. Bellossom survives because of Giga Drain, and Green looks pissed at this.

" Aura Sphere! " Green loved the fact that Blasty got Aura Sphere as an egg move. Aura Sphere never missed.

" Solarbeam! "

Solarbeam slams into Aura Sphere, and the two attacks cancel each other out, though Blasty was already on the move, slamming Aqua Tail into Bellossom, so what if Water was weak to grass, Blasty was very high leveled, and would easily pwn Bellossom, though Bellossom was wilier than expected, and Erika was actually showing she might actually be gym leader material. Though she needed a serious attitude adjustment, there was no denying that. Her sexist attitude needed to be dealt with, or they needed to find a new gym leader for Celadon City. Especially since Green could just tell the Game Corner run by Team Rocket had made a come back after she and Red had routed it.

Erika should have noticed it was there, and then curbstomped the idiots. It was her damned job to protect Celadon City after all, but no, she had let them set up shop again. Ugh, perhaps Silver would be willing to help her loot the place. It would be nice to loot Team Rocket again, though she was having fun looting Team Skull's bases in Alola. Then Blasty uses the move they'd been working on creating, Hydro Punch, there wasn't a water related punch after all, ice yeah, water no. Green cackles when she realizes Blasty had finally mastered it. Silver's eyes widen in stunned disbelief, " What the hell do you call that move anyhow, Evolver? "

" Well, Exchanger, I call it the Hydro Punch. Blasty and I worked long, and hard to create that move. " Green says, amused at the tone in his voice, and how his body was reading at the moment.

Silver cocks his head to the side, " Willing to help my Feraligatr learn how to use that move, Evolver? "

" I suppose, I'll have to teach it to Gary's starter once he evolves into Blastoise. Trainer will not be getting this move in his arsenal, and Battler will only need to see it what two, maybe three times before he figures it out? " Green says as Bellossom is recalled, and Victreebel is sent out. Green has Blasty use Rain Dance in order to get rid of the effects of Sunny Day.

Blasty uses Bubble to counter the Leaf Storm sent his way by Victreebel. He grunts when Victreebel follows up with Leaf Blade. Green's eyes take in the speed of that Victreebel, apparently Erika focused on speed for this pokémon of hers. That was so freaking annoying, speedy pokémon were a pain in the ass, unless you were using them against Surge, then it was all in the name of pwning the smug bastard. Though she had a feeling her son was going to be training up those weak to electric types in order to pwn Surge. Ash and Senna, on the other hand would train their pikachus up for speed. To them, the best way to pwn Surge, and make him rue the day he immediately evolved his Pikachu, would be to kick his Raichu's ass with a Pikachu. Hell, Red would do the same thing. Pika could kick that Raichu's ass easily enough, _Chuchu_ could pwn that Raichu as well, and Yellow wasn't a battler, she had the title of Healer.

Sadly Red had yet to actually make a move. Perhaps she and Crystal needed to convince Yellow to jump the Battler/Fighter. Ash really wanted a few siblings, dammit, as he put it to his father, in a call. Red had been left spluttering after that call, since Ash knew damned well his mother wouldn't give him any half-siblings. Delia was damned prude, and Green could barely stand her. Crystal wanted to strangle her at times as well. Ash, thankfully wasn't nearly as sexually repressed as his mother thanks to her. As long as he and Senna kept things to second base until they were both thirteen then Green didn't care what they got up to. She knew they would camp out most of the time do they wouldn;t have to deal with stupid adult ideas.

Most adults wouldn't like the idea of two children of separate genders that weren't related sleeping in the same bed, cuddled up to each other. The pair generally shared a tent, not caring about things like modesty. Then again, Green had taken to attacking them randomly, and so they just didn't care about their attire, or lack thereof if someone was stupid enough to wake them up. Blasty uses Ice Beam, and Victreebel dodges. Green snarls, " Blasty, aim Ice Beam at the ground, freeze it all. Let's turn that speed against them! "

Silver has to laugh at this, " You've been around Red too long, Green. "

She flips him off even as Erika starts swearing at her for what she was doing. Victreebel found herself unable to gain enough traction to use her speed, but then she notices the trees. Erika notices this as well, and orders Victreebel to use her vines to wrap around the trees in order to move around. Green smirks, apparently the little girl needed to be pissed off to fight properly. Blasty slams another Hydro Punch into Victreebel, weathering the Leaf Blade that was used against him, and using Avalanche to double the damage dished out. Erika uses a Max Potion on Victreebel, and Green takes in everything on the battlefield. Silver is also observing everything as well, why wouldn't he, it would be interesting to see if he could predict which way things would go with each battler.

" Sludge Bomb! "

" Blasty, Flash Cannon! "

These two attacks also collide, battling for domination until they explode, debris blasting outwards. Blasty, when the visibility comes back, is still standing tall, while Victreebel is huffing, using her leaves, and vines to hold herself up. Erika uses a Full Restore this time, she only had one more pokémon after this. Victreebel stands up straighter, eyes narrowed, and uses Razor Leaf against Blasty. Bubble is used to block the Razor Leaf. Apparently Victreebel was tired of being stuck to four moves. Erika looks at Green, she would prove she was worthy of her position, dammit, " Bullet Seed! "

Green rolls her shoulders, her youthful adventures were truly paying dividends in this fight. She had liberated Technical Machine 26 which contained Earthquake from Team Rocket as well. She meets Erika's gaze, " Blasty, Earthquake! "

Erika flips her off, " Victreebel, use Grass Knot! "

" Blasty, Dig! " Green snaps out, no way in hell was she allowing that attack to connect.

Silver has to laugh, only Green would teach her Blastoise Technical Machine 28 Dig. Dig would evade the attack, and then slam into Victreebel from below. Erika's eyes are flicking from side to side as she calculates what she would need to do to help Victreebel survive Dig. Realization lights up in her eyes as she remembered she had taught Technical Machine 90 Substitute to Victreebel, " Substitute! "

Green swears hotly as Blasty hits the substitute and breaks it. " Water Pulse! "

" Energy Ball! "

The gym trainers all have wide eyes as they watch two high level trainers duke it out for supremacy. Beauty Mavis had done the smart thing, and joined Silver, no way in hell was she going to be anywhere close to the line of fire, " I must commend whoever sent Green to put Erika in her place, she needed this wake up call. We have all tried to get through to her damned skull she needs to treat both genders equally, I'm Beauty Mavis. "

" Silver, son of that bastard whom is the gym leader in Viridian City. "

The two attacks collide and Green curses, " Aura Sphere, push that damned Energy Ball back! "

Erika's hands clench into fists, " Solar Beam, reinforce Energy Ball! "

Silver's eyes widen, " Well shit, they gym may well get destroyed with this battle at this rate! "

" Ice Beam! " Green calls out immediately.

Every gym trainer has called out their own pokémon, and have them use Protect, like Silver they could see where this way going. This was going to be explosive, " Hyper Beam! " Erika calls out.

" Hydro Cannon! " Green counters, and as those two attacks meet with the power struggle going on in the center of the battlefield it all explodes. Green throws her arms up in front of her face, Silver grabs onto Beauty Mavis, and pulls her into him just in time to take the brunt of the shockwave. Silver grunts as he hits the wall behind them while Beauty Mavis' eyes are wide in shocked horror, now she knew what could happen when high leveled trainers didn't hold back. Erika braces herself as she also throws her arms up in front of her face while Protect is up all around the gym's lower levels. Green can feel herself getting pushed back, and digs her heels in harder, she'd witnessed the battles between her husband, and Red, those two could rearrange the landscape when they really got going.

Lass Amelia, the ref, is whimpering, why the hell had she lost the damned coin toss today? Thankfully the shields around the ref's area were still holding. Slowly the smoke clears, and Lass Amelia sighs in relief, " Victreebel is unable to fight, this round goes to Green, and Blasty, of Pallet Town. "

Blasty was looking a little worse for the wear as well, and Green rolls her shoulders, Tangrowth was left for Erika. Green still had all of hers, " Granbull, let's do this. "

" Power Whip! "

Technical Machine 35 Flamethrower was also another one of her acquisitions from Team Rocket, and Green smirks, " Flamethrower! "

" Counter that with Solarbeam! "

Solarbeam collides with Flamethrower, and the cancel each other out, while Power Whip hits its mark. Granbull snarls under his breath, " Bite! "

" Grassy Terrain! "

Green curses, all grass type moves would be doubled in power, that smug little bitch was going to pay for this, " Fire Fang! "

Right on the heels of Bite is Fire Fang, and Tangrowth shrieks in pain, and comes up burned. Erika uses another Full Restore to heal Tangrowth, " Energy Ball! "

" Solarbeam! " Green calls out, yeah, she'd gotten her hands on Technical Machine 22 as well.

The 'Oh Shit' look on Erika's face was very amusing. Apparently she hadn't known that Granbull could learn Solarbeam through Technical Machines. The two attacks just slip past each other, and slam into their targets. Granbull growls as he's pushed back, and Tangrowth uses her vines to grab onto the nearby trees to weather the Solarbeam that slams into her. Erika knew Attract wouldn't work, because Green happened to have a Red Flute. " Confusion! "

" Shadow Ball! " Green calls out, the two attacks manage to cancel each other out, Green rolls her shoulders, " Play Rough! "

" Slam! "

" Brick Break! "

Silver watches the attacks get hurtled across the field at an alarming speed, both pokémon dodging at the last moment. Tangrowth uses Bind, and Green levels her nastiest glare at Erika, Did the upstart really think that Bind was going to work, " Overheat! "

" Taaaaaannnnnnnngrowth! " is the pained cry.

Erika snorts inelegantly, using another Full Restore, and then her eyes narrow, using Grassy Terrain again. Green takes in everything, before she smiles. This smile has Silver pulling Beauty Mavis back with him, that smile was never a good thing, " Attract! "

Erika pales, she didn't have a Red Flute, she was well and truly fucked now. " Sunny Day, and follow it up with Fire Blast! " Green snaps out.

Silver's eyes widen when he takes in how much power Fire Blast has with Sunny Day boosting it, " Mavis, cover your eyes. The rest of you, do the same! "

His warning came just in time for the poor saps. The explosion is loud, and bright. Green has on a pair of specialty sunglasses, and Lass Amelia declares her the victor. Green returns Granbull, and walks out, her head held high. Silver follows her, he just had this feeling she had something else to do in Celadon City, other than school Erika. His inner Troll wakes up when she informs him the Game Corner is operational again, and she would like his help in Looting it, and if they were lucky there would actually be damning evidence against Giovanni in there as well.

Azkaban Prison:

Sirius Black pets Naruto as the Tricky Fox Pokémon helps him to weather the Dementors. Albus Dumbledore and Bartemius Crouch Senior were going to pay for tossing his ass in here without a trial, dammit. At least he knew his pup was safe in a different dimension, and not with _Petunia_. Naruto hides as the guards do another walk through, and thankfully for Sirius his batshite insane cousin was so insane no one would ever believe her that he happened to have a pet in his cell. He just had to hold out for another three years, before he could break out, and then he would leave the damned dimension after making sure that damn rat got his.

Mount Moon:

Senna pauses, her Chaos senses were going off. She knew it was centered around her mother, she just didn't know what her mother was up to. Ash also freezes, Chaos was in the air, the kind of Chaos Green excelled in, " Senna, what is your mother up to? "

" No idea, Ash. " Senna admits, already searching for a hotspot to call her brother, and see if he knew what was up.

Ash continues searching every nook and cranny of their new area, the fewer things they had to buy while in towns the better. They already mostly lived off the land, as they had extensively studied edible plants. Both of them curse when Gary doesn't know either, though he had also felt the Chaos in the ether, the Evolver was up to something major, and _they weren't there to see it._ " I do believe we're ready to pwn the Cerulean City Sisters, Senna. "

" We have what, two more areas to go through before we reach the exit, yeah, we're ready, though we'll rest once we get out of here, and into Cerulean City. " Senna says, Green had instilled upon her the value of searching whatever area she happened to be in thoroughly.

 **Senna:**

Pele- female Litten

Poseidon- male Gyarados(at lab after gym battle at Pewter City)

Ariel- female Tentacruel

Tempestia- female Chinchou(active team afer Pewter City Gym Battle)

Tethys- female Poliwag(at lab)

Arista- female Goldeen(at Lab)

Attina- female Staryu(at lab)

Adrina- female Shellder(at lab)

Adella- female Horsea(at lab)

Percy- male Krabby(at lab)

Tobirama- male Psyduck(at lab)

Shikamaru- male Slowpoke(at lab)

Oceanus- male Carvanha(at lab)

Gusty- female Pidgeotto

Kiseki-male Seedot(at lab)

Elektra-female Pikachu

Kaze-female Metapod/Butterfree

Numel-male(at lab)

Kricketot-female(at lab)

Spinarak-male(at lab)

Ledyba-female(at lab)

Shroomish-male(at lab)

Breeze-female Pidove(not on active team)

Echo-female Zubat(at lab)

Tsuki-female Cleffa(at lab)

Ceres-female Paras(at lab)

Mysteria-female Hoothoot(at lab)

Maeve-female Eevee(not on active team)

Rock Lee-male Makuhita(at lab)

Savior-female Absol(at lab)

Bell-female Chingling(at lab)

Bronzor-genderless(at lab)

Clara-female Cleffa(at lab)

Holly-female Happiny(at lab)

Geodude

Onix

 **Ash:**

Pikachu- male

Magikarp- male

Chinchou- male

Tentacool- female(at lab)

Poliwag- male(at lab)

Rattata- female

Butterfree-male

Pidgeotto-male

Ledyba-female(at lab)

Numel-female(at lab)

Weedle-female(at lab)

Spoink-male(at lab)

Kricketot-female(at lab)

Budew-female(at lab)

Mankey-male(not on active team)

Zubat-female(at lab)

Sandshrew-male(at lab)

Geodude-female(at lab)

Onix-male(at lab)

Eevee-male(not on active team)

Makuhita-male(at lab)

Absol-female(at lab)

Chingling-male(at lab)

Bronzor-genderless(at lab)

Igglybuff-female(at Lab)

Cleffa-female(at lab)

 **Gary:**

Squirtle- male

Magikarp- male

Chinchou- female

Tentacool- female

Goldeen- female

Seedot- female

Caterpie-male(at lab)

Pinsir-female(at lab)

 **Sirius:**

Naruto- male Zorua

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Pokémon.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Author's Note: _This is word emphasis_

*This is telepathy*

Cerulean City:

Senna and Ash make their way to the Pokémon Center, hand their pokémon over while they secure a room, and clean Mount Moon from their bodies. Since there were no cameras in the bathrooms they both head inside, taking their changes of clothes with them. Showering together would save time since they couldn't go past second base until they were thirteen. Neither of them had any true sense of modesty, and for all anyone would know they could have taken really quick showers. Once they've gotten clean Senna slips on her under clothes, which Green made damned sure her daughters didn't have prudish lingerie. Senna's bra cupped her girls quite well, while the matching thong really tempted Ash. Over her emerald green bra goes a black t-shirt, and she also puts on a pair of navy blue shorts, black crew socks, and navy blue sneakers. Ash has on a red t-shirt, black shorts, red crew socks, and red sneakers, his blue and white jacket goes on over top of his t-shirt, and he slips on his green fingerless gloves as well.

Both of them have their poké belts on as well, and they head back out to retrieve their pokémon. Pikachu reclaims his spot on Ash's shoulder while Pele twines around her trainer's legs. They head to the cafeteria in order to get some lunch, they were just going to relax for the day, they, and their pokémon deserved it. Maeve is currently sitting on Senna's lap while they rest of the pokémon are all out, and eating their preferred foods. Ash's Eevee was on his lap while Pikachu has a ketchup bottle in his paws, the lid already taken off, he had trained hard, _he earned his ketchup, dammit_! Elektra is guzzling down the electric type food while the Chinchou both eat the water and electric type mix food. Neither Ash nor Senna were expecting the _bastard_ to be in Cerulean City, " Well, if it isn't the baby trainers. "

Senna's emerald eyes are snapping with temper, " Here I thought I wouldn't have to see your pathetic, self delusional self again, Markel. "

" At least I wasn't dumped off in a different town, Senna. " Markel fires back.

Ash grabs his Eevee, and makes sure Pikachu is stable, before backing the hell up. No way was he getting in the middle of Senna putting _that bastard_ in his place. " My own powers teleported me there, dipshit. Blue and Green didn't have to take me in, but they did. I am an Oak in every way that matters, and quite frankly you are nothing more than a poser! " Senna snaps back, she sets Maeve on the bench, and stands up, marching over to Markel, and standing toe to toe with him, not backing down an inch.

Markel moves to slap her, and she grabs his wrist, before squeezing, hard, " Mom taught her daughters how to kick ass, and take names, dipshit. "

Senna stares him down, she knew no actual blows could happen, or she would get kicked out of the Pokémon Center, and there was no way in hell she was going to give the asshole the satisfaction. She also lets her aura of righteous feminine fury light up. Markel is by no means a fool, he hightails it rather than face off with a pissed off female. Senna exhales deeply, trying to bring her anger back under control. Markel just loved pissing her off, the prick. Ash motions to Pele, and the Litten leaps up into her trainer's arms. By petting Pele Senna is able to calm down, and return to her meal. Ash rejoins her at the table, the female Oaks were terrifying when someone pissed them off, related, married into, or adopted into. It would only be when they met Remus and Sirius that Ash would learn Senna inherited _her temper_ from her mother, Lily.

Ash didn't see Pikachu and Elektra exchanging looks, and agreeing to unleash electric hell upon Markel should he show himself again. They both adored Senna, hell, if Pika were nearby he'd join them in that quest. It hadn't been Pika to put Markel in his place, oh no, that had been Vee, Red's Espeon. Once Maeve and Eevee evolved Markel wouldn't be able to get away fast enough. Vee may have a Mild nature, but _he had been experimented on by Team Rocket_. That, and Vee knew Senna was Ash's future mate. It didn't hurt that Pika was over the top protective of her as well.

Pallet Town:

Yellow enters Pallet Town to find Red-san, Blue, and Crystal all shuddering on the Oak Ranch. She too had felt that all encompassing feeling of DREAD, and knew what it meant. She sighs, making her way over to them, " You three should know, Gary sicced Green on Erika. "

Blue blinks, " Why the hell would he do that? "

Yellow smirks viciously, " Probably because she refused to accept male challengers, he heard about it from another trainer, and decided Green would be the perfect one to pwn her uppity bitchy sexist ass. "

All three of them stare at her, " Poachers get into Viridian Forest again? " Red asks her.

" I wish. No, _Team Rocket_ has been playing in my home again. Some blonde haired bitch, a teal haired guy, and a Sandshrew they keep with them. Giovani knows better than to show himself to me, because I can, and will pwn his ass. I've only gotten stronger with my powers while his are on the decline. " Yellow snarls, and then, to the surprise of Blue, and Crystal she grabs Red, and drags him off, " Is it alright if I borrow your home for a little while, Blue? "

Blue has to laugh, " Go for it, Ash wants siblings. "

Crystal curses, " Dammit, I owe Green, Daisy, Senna, and Ash a hundred thousand Poké

Dollars each. "

" Wait, they all bet on Yellow jumping Red? "

" After Ash, Senna, and Gary started on their journeys. Gary gets a hundred and fifty because he added she'd ask to borrow your place. " Crystal says, irritated. She transfers the money to their accounts even as Yellow tosses Red into the guest room, locks the door, pulls the blinds, and straddles him.

Vermillion City:

Gary smirks when he sees the money enter his account, so Yellow had jumped Red, and was borrowing his home to do it. That should make Ash happy, he wanted little siblings, and since they would be raised by Yellow, they wouldn't be as prudish as Delia. Delia happened to be a delightful person, but too old fashioned. Ash kept his hentai collection in Gary's room, and bro code wouldn't allow for Gary to bust Ash, because then Ash would bust him back. Red wouldn't have a problem with Ash's hentai collection while Delia would. Green and Blue didn't care, if ten was old enough to travel alone then ten was old enough for hentai, and porn.

Viridian City:

Daisy cackles when she sees the new money in her account, good for Yellow, it's about time she claims Red anyhow. The teen makes her way to a Boutique, and goes shopping. Perhaps she should travel again, if only to try, and find a decent boy/girlfriend. She sets to work on getting new travelling clothes, and then stocks up on all the things any competent trainer needed. She does send a message to her father letting him know she had decided to travel for a little while.

Celadon City:

In the Pokémon Center Green blinks when she checks her account. Seeing a hundred thousand from Crystal her jaw drops open, " Silver, our little Yellow has grown up. "

The son of Giovanni whips around to look at her, his eyes wide, " Are you telling me that she actually _jumped Red_? "

" Yep, made a bet with Crystal, and I have fresh funds in my account from Crystal, little Yellow took the initiative. That'll make Ash happy, he's been wanting siblings for a while now. " Green muses out loud.

Silver, once his mind fully assimilates the fact that _Yellow jumped Red_ , he cheers, " It's about damned time. That sexual tension will _finally_ be resolved! "

They set to work calling their fellow Dexholders, Crystal would handle Gold, she'd call Ruby, Sapphire, and Emerald, while Blue would call Diamond, Pearl, and Platina. Silver would call Black, White, X, Y, Z, Sun, and Moon. All of them had been waiting for Red and Yellow to finally hook up.

Cerulean City:

Nurse Joy is startled when Ash lets out a whoop, " It's about damned time! "

Nurse Joy looks at Senna, and the adopted Oak sighs, " Yellow jumped Red, Ash's father. He's been wanting siblings for a while, and well, Delia is the least likely to give him new siblings. "

Nurse Ashley Joy's eyes widen, " _Yellow jumped Red_! "

Senna blinks, " Huh, you actually know them. Interesting. Yes, she did, because several of us made a bet with Crystal that she would, and those of us that did are all one hundred thousand dollars richer, except my brother, he's a hundred and fifty thousand richer. Apparently he bet that she would jump him, and ask to use our house. "

Ash swears at this, " Dammit, he always rigs the bets in his favor. "

Senna can't help laughing at the indignant look on Ash's face when he hears about Gary's bet, " Remember, after next year we're dragging him with us. "

Newbark Town:

Sakura rolls her shoulders as she makes her way through the town, her four older sisters would throw a bitch fit if they managed to catch her before she could register with Professor Elm. She had her Eevee with her, and an Eevee egg as well. No way was she going to allow herself to be pigeonholed by her well meaning older sisters. Once the magenta haired girl is registered as a Trainer she stocks up on what she would need to cross Mt. Silver into the Kanto region, gets a field guide that would tell her what plants were safe to eat in the Kanto and Johto regions, a weatherproof tent, a weatherproof sleeping bag, and food for her pokémon.

She was well on her way to the Kanto Region by the time Koume caught up with her trail to Newbark Town. Koume being the sister with Flareon as her partner. Koume sighs, but realizes that if Sakura could plan out her escape that easily then she'd be all right on her own. She had Eevee, and the egg she had brought along as well. Sakura was growing up, as much as they were all loathe to admit it. Eevee could defend her until she caught some more pokémon.

Mt. Silver:

Sakura pulls out her Old Rod, and gets some Lure Balls ready, time to catch some pokémon. Her Old Rod would at least catch Poliwag and Magikarp. Sure, Magikarp would only have Splash until level fifteen, but she _did have an Experience All_ , which meant any battles her other pokémon got into would help her Magikarp to gain in strength as well. Sure, Magikarp didn't evolve until they hit level thirty or so, but Gyarados was worth it. She'd come out in Viridian City, and she fully intended to have her Magikarp, once she caught one, evolved, and her Poliwag, again, once she caught one, up to Poliwhirl so she could trounce the Pewter City Gym.

Sakura knew that most newbies would use Rattata, Pidgey, or Butterfree, since they were plentiful, or one of the Nidorans. Why more starting out in Pallet Town didn't go fishing first she would never understand. She smiles when she gets her Poliwags, one to evolve into Poliwrath, and one into Politoed. Hey, she grew up in Johto, she knew about Politoed. She'd need to get a King's Rock somehow, but she'd manage it. She even had a male and female Poliwag, which meant she could breed them, and hatch the eggs for trading purposes. This was going to be a lot of fun. She uses one of her new Poliwags to battle the Magikarp she hooked on her line, and discovers it to be a female with a Gentle nature. She also had a PokéGear which could play Hoenn and Sinnoh Sounds, she elects to play Sinnoh Sound, and primes a Quick Ball, time to catch a Buizel.

She was definitely going to use a Quick Ball to catch an Abra too, Abras were notorious for using Teleport to escape from battle. She'd have to earn several badges in order to gain Buizel's respect though. It would be worth it though, to have a Buizel she could fall back on if push came to shove.

Cerulean City:

Senna is very pleased when she reclaims the Everstone from Maeve that she evolves into Espeon, apparently all that time spent brushing Maeve had paid off. Ash checks to see if his Eevee was ready to evolve, and whoops happily when he does. Both of them learn Confusion immediately upon evolving to. They may just be able to handle Sabrina, especially if they bred their Espeons, and raised up two eggs to become Umbreons. Psychic Types were weak to Dark Types after all. Senna looks at Maeve, " You willing to breed with Ash's Espeon so we can get some Umbreons trained up to deal with Sabrina? "

Maeve cocks her head to the side, and Senna squeals internally at how cute Maeve looked doing that. Most trainers wouldn't ask, they'd just expect their pokémon to go along with what they wanted, " Espeon on eon espeon(I don't mind). "

Ash looks at his Espeon, " How about you, you have any problems breeding with Maeve, Espeon? "

Ash's Espeon flicks his tail in amusement, and sidles over to Maeve. Maeve leads him back to them room their trainers shared. Time to give their trainers some eggs. Ash is the one sent to pick up some Egg Cases, and Friend Balls. Senna spends the time pampering her pokémon, Breeze is still nestled on her shoulder. Senna abhorred those that abused, or abandoned their pokémon, Even worse were the ones whom did both, if she ever caught them in the act she would make them wish Officer Jenny found them first. Sure, they'd be facing the gym tomorrow. Ariel and Tempestia were both looking forward to their battling debuts. Poseidon got to shine at the Pewter City Gym, along with Gusty.

By the time Ash returns Maeve, and her new mate, she'd won dominance rights, have three eggs with them. Once Ash and Senna choose theirs Maeve takes the third to Ashley Joy. The nurse of the Cerulean City Pokémon Center is stunned that Maeve is willing to give her an egg. Senna smiles, " Pokémon Center Security. "

Ashley Joy smiles, " Thank you, after what happened in Viridian City…"

Ash and Senna both start swearing at this, " We were there, stupid Team Rocket. We gave that Joy enough time to transfer all of the pokémon to the Pewter City Pokémon Center. "

As one the children of the Dexholders spin on their heels, " Pele, Elektra! "

" Pikachu, Pidgeotto! " Ash calls out.

Breeze is recalled, " Gusty, Kaze, outside now, protect the rear and left sides. " Senna orders.

" Butterfree, Rattata, the other two sides. The rest of you stay in the Center for defense. Time to get serious. " Ash says, swiveling his ball cap around, brown eyes narrowed in concentration.

Senna has already headed out, her Egg Case in her crimson messenger bag, Ash has his in his green backpack, and he was on Senna's heels. They happened to be very well trained aura users, and their danger senses were off the charts. They used the Free for Alls and melee battles to keep their pokémons natural instincts sharp. " You might as well surrender now, kiddies. "

Ash flips the Team Aqua Grunt off, " Aren't you a little too far from home? "

" Crawdaunt, Crabhammer! "

" Pikachu, Thunderbolt! "

" Pele, Bite, Elektra, Quick Attack into Thundershock! " Senna orders.

They can both hear the sounds of battle all around them, as their pokémon engage the enemy, " Pidgeotto, Aerial Ace. "

" Pidgoooooooe! " is Gusty's challenging cry, as she weaves her way through every water attack sent her way.

" Freeeeeeeeeeeee! " Can be heard from Kaze as she slams an Energy Ball into a Vaporeon, and laces a mixture of Sleep and Poison Powders on her side of the Pokémon Center.

An orangette with a side ponytail bristles when she sees what's going on in _her hometown_. Misty Waterflower looks over towards the Gym, and sees her sisters have actually gotten off of their asses, and were defending their home, and legacy. " Staryu, Starmie, let's go. It seems Team Aqua needs to learn to stay the hell out of Kanto! "

" Hyaaaaa! " the brown Starfish like pokémon cries as it is released.

" Hyaaaaaaa! " is the cry of the purple, with red gem in the center, evolved form of the brown starfish.

" Staryu, Rapid Spin! Starmie, Gyro Ball! "

Staryu slams into a Pelipper that was on the right side of the Pokémon Center, while Starmie goes straight for the Wailmer. Misty rolls her shoulders, and snaps her red suspenders that were clipped to her blue denim shorts. Her midriff is bared, and she has on a short sleeved pale yellow shirt as well. " Krabby, let's do this! "

Misty's new Krabby, she had gone all the way to Pallet Town to catch some Water Types, takes in the situation immediately, and fires off a Bubblebeam straight at a Corphish. Rattata leaps on top of another Corphish, and uses Icy Wind at point blank range, before leaping off, and going into Zen Headbutt. Misty's eyes widen, that Rattata was trained, probably under orders from a trainer to protect this side of the Pokémon Center. She snaps off orders to her team in seconds even as Rattata moves through the battlefield with the ease of a well trained pokémon. Her Krabby is doing well for his first major battle, and even better she had registered herself as a trainer with Professor Oak. She wanted to travel before she was stuck at the gym, dammit. She had also caught herself a Tentacool, Chinchou, Poliwag, and Shellder too.

She calls them out as well, time to get fucking serious! No one messed with _her hometown, dammit_! At the front Ash and Senna are working in perfect sync with each other, they had no other choice if they wanted to survive against these damned grunts, " Pikachu, Thunderbolt! "

" Elektra, Thunderwave, and follow that up with Quick Tackle! " Senna orders.

" Chuuuuuuu! " Elektra squeals as she gets slammed with a Crabhammer.

Pikachu calls out a challenge at this, and unlocks Electric Terrain, his egg move, before slamming an Electro Ball straight into the offending Crawdaunt. Senna uses a Hyper Potion on Elektra, and the female Pikachu gets back on her feet, her cheeks sparking very dangerously, and she races forward, and slams the offending Crawdaunt with a Quick Attack enhanced Iron Tail. Crawdaunt is unable to battle, and the moron calls out Sharpedo. " Double Electro Ball! " both Pallet Town natives call out.

Elektra and Pikachu slam them into Sharpedo, then in complete sync with each other use Quick Attack, jump into the air, flip over with Iron Tail already charged, and slam their tails into the enemy Sharpedo. Misty curses as she has to dive to her right, somersault to her feet, and leap backwards to avoid several attacks, " Tentacool, Toxic Spikes, Chinchou, Water Pulse, Shellder, Icicle Spear, Poliwag, Bubble, Staryu, Water Gun, Starmie, Psychic! " Misty calls out, even as she keeps dodging attacks that keep heading her way.

Rattata chitters angrily, and uses Quick Attack to get under an enemy Carvanha, before flipping onto his back, and using Super Fang! Then another Quick Attack gets her out of there, the purple mouse chittering in irritation, what would it take to get rid of these idiots anyhow? Gusty screeches as she rakes her talons at an enemy Pelipper. Her Quick Attack has her intercepting another Pelipper, and she smacks him with a Wing Attack. Then she unleashes Feather Missile on the idiot Pelipper filling the air around her. She caws in delight when she learns Air Slash, and she unleashes her new attack on several Pelipper at once. What better way to practice a new attack than in battle?

Kaze trills irritably, even as she laces more Poison Powder, and Sleep Powder on her side of the Pokémon Center to defend while slamming Energy Ball into any that got past that. Then she starts setting up Electroweb as well, time to get serious. Gusty looks behind herself when she feels air get displaced only to see Ash's Pidgeotto as well. She caws a thanks, and the birds set to work, defending their side of the Pokémon Center. With Ash and Senna, they're holding their own until the grunt cheats, and a Water Pulse slams into Senna from her right. Pele bristles at this, she arches her back, fur standing on end, hissing angrily before she launches at the Floatzel responsible. Senna is slammed into Ash, and he wraps an arm around her, steadying her. Pele uses Fire Fang, before using Lick. Floatzel finds himself paralyzed, " Liiiiiiiteeeeeeennnnnn(Now, you electric mice)! "

Pikachu and Elektra take their cue, " Piiiiiiiiiiiiikaaaaaaaaachuuuuuuuuu(Eat this, bastard)! "

Floatzel screams in pain as a double Thundershock slams into him with Electric Terrain still active as well. Senna still keeps up her part of the battle, leaning heavily on Ash.

Hall of Origins:

Arceus frowns as he watches the battle to protect Cerulean City, they needed Blue, immediately, but would Senna think of it?

Cerulean City:

Senna winces, and concentrates, * Gary, call dad, tell him Cerulean City is under attack from Team Aqua, we can;t hold out much longer. *

" Pele, melee! "

" Senna, I can command them. " Ash says softly.

" I know, but I can still command my team. " Senna says.

Vermillion City:

Gary Oak snarls every swear he knows when he gets that telepathic plea from his sister, and immediately dials his father's PokéGear, " Gary, what…"

" Get to Cerulean City now! Team Aqua is attacking, and I think Senna's hurt. " Gary says without any preamble.

Pallet Town/Cerulean City:

Blue Oak can feel paternal fury flooding his system, he was just grateful he had actually taught his Porygon how to use Teleport, he hangs up with his son, calls out his Porygon2, and uses it to Teleport straight to Cerulean City.

On his wrist is his Megastone, and he calls out Charizard, before Megaevolving him, and his Charizard gains the ability of Drought upon Megaevolution. With the addition of Blue, whom sends his team out to kick ass things get wrapped up in short order, Blue was the Kanto and Johto Region Champion, looked like he needed to call Steven again, tell him to keep his own damned troublemakers in his region. Once the Aqua grunts are all rounded up, Blue looks at his youngest daughter, " What happened, Senna? "

" Sneak attack by a Floatzel in the form of Water Pulse. " Senna says, now that her adrenaline was fading it was really starting to hurt. Ash easily swings her up into his arms, and Senna lets herself relax.

" Get her checked out at the hospital, all right, tell them I'm paying for it as well. " Blue says, " I'll take care of your pokémon still at the center. "

" Pikachu, Elektra, Pidgeotto, and Pele come on. " Ash orders, " Everyone else, take your orders from Blue. "

Gusty, Rattata, and Kaze join the Champion while he heads inside, there he finds Maeve, Espeon, Butterfree, and the rest of Ash, and Senna pokémon that had been left inside to defend the interior, " So, Blue, did Yellow actually jump him? " Ashley Joy asks the Kanto Region Champion.

" Asked to borrow my house as well. " Blue admits as Misty comes in to get her pokémon checked out.

Blue pulls out his PokéGear, and calls his son to let him know that everything was all right now. He'd have to call back later to find out how Senna was after getting hit by a Water Pulse from a Floatzel, since she was getting checked out currently. Gary would do that after two hours. Blue runs a hand through the hair his son had inherited from him, he had never dreamed Senna would be just as much of a trouble magnet as Red, and Ash. He knew she'd get hurt on her journey, but not in a Team Aqua assault on the Cerulean City Pokémon Center! Arceus dammit all, all three of his children were off travelling now. Why, oh why did Daisy have to decide she was going to travel too anyhow?

 **Senna:**

Pele- female Litten

Poseidon- male Gyarados(at lab after gym battle at Pewter City)

Ariel- female Tentacruel

Tempestia- female Chinchou(active team afer Pewter City Gym Battle)

Tethys- female Poliwag(at lab)

Arista- female Goldeen(at Lab)

Attina- female Staryu(at lab)

Adrina- female Shellder(at lab)

Adella- female Horsea(at lab)

Percy- male Krabby(at lab)

Tobirama- male Psyduck(at lab)

Shikamaru- male Slowpoke(at lab)

Oceanus- male Carvanha(at lab)

Gusty- female Pidgeotto

Kiseki-male Seedot(at lab)

Elektra-female Pikachu

Kaze-female Butterfree

Numel-male(at lab)

Kricketot-female(at lab)

Spinarak-male(at lab)

Ledyba-female(at lab)

Shroomish-male(at lab)

Breeze-female Pidove(not on active team)

Echo-female Zubat(at lab)

Tsuki-female Cleffa(at lab)

Ceres-female Paras(at lab)

Mysteria-female Hoothoot(at lab)

Maeve-female Espeon(not on active team)

Rock Lee-male Makuhita(at lab)

Savior-female Absol(at lab)

Bell-female Chingling(at lab)

Bronzor-genderless(at lab)

Clara-female Cleffa(at lab)

Holly-female Happiny(at lab)

Geodude

Onix

 **Ash:**

Pikachu- male

Magikarp- male

Chinchou- male

Tentacool- female(at lab)

Poliwag- male(at lab)

Rattata- female

Butterfree-male

Pidgeotto-male

Ledyba-female(at lab)

Numel-female(at lab)

Weedle-female(at lab)

Spoink-male(at lab)

Kricketot-female(at lab)

Budew-female(at lab)

Mankey-male(not on active team)

Zubat-female(at lab)

Sandshrew-male(at lab)

Geodude-female(at lab)

Onix-male(at lab)

Espeon-male(not on active team)

Makuhita-male(at lab)

Absol-female(at lab)

Chingling-male(at lab)

Bronzor-genderless(at lab)

Igglybuff-female(at Lab)

Cleffa-female(at lab)

 **Gary:**

Squirtle- male

Magikarp- male

Chinchou- female

Tentacool- female

Goldeen- female

Seedot- female

Caterpie-male(at lab)

Pinsir-female(at lab)

 **Sirius:**

Naruto- male Zorua

 **Sakura:**

Eevee- male

Poliwag- female

Poliwag- male

Magikarp- female

Eevee egg

 **Misty:**

Staryu

Starmie

Krabby-male

Poliwag-female

Tentacool-male

Chinchou-female

Shellder-female

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Pokémon.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Author's Note: _This is word emphasis_

*This is telepathy*

This is book, movie, song, game, anime/manga titles, and copyrighted medical supplies as well

Cerulean City Hospital:

Ash hands over Senna's Pokédex to the nurse whom takes her back to be checked out, while he waits in the Emergency Room Waiting Room, Blue Oak's children, adoptive or not, got prompt service, or Green would rob them dry. Pikachu and Elektra were on his shoulders, Pidgeotto was sitting outside on the roof, and Pele was curled up on his lap. None of them were happy she had gotten injured like that.

Vermillion City:

Gary rolls his shoulders as he returns to training his pokémon to face down Surge. He hated the fact that he wasn't there for his sister, he knew Ash, and his dad were there, and that Senna could handle herself. It didn't mean that he wasn't worried about his basically twin sister. Senna was the one that had kept him from getting too big of a head, a curse of all Oak men, especially if you asked his grandma, his mother, and Elite Four member Agatha. Senna had needed such gentle handling at first. Pika and Ash were actually the first ones, other than his father to gain her trust. Then again Ash was such an open, and caring person, there were no secret agendas to him. Pika had reached her mere seconds after his dad did, and boy was that electric mouse ever protective of her.

Seedot is working hard on Body Slam, and Energy Ball. Gary might have lifted it off of a Team Rocket Grunt, but who cared. Technical Machine 53 was in much better hands now, and he was so going to pwn Surge. Evolving his Pikachu into Raichu immediately, only an idiot, or power hungry fool does something like that. Yes, he knew Surge, Koga, and Sabrina had all been with Team Rocket previously, but still. Squirtle has evolved into Wartortle, Chinchou was working hard on combining Electro Ball with Bubble while Goldeen works on her newly unlocked egg move of Mud Sport which would lessen the power of electric attacks. Magikarp's learning of Bounce had been helpful, since now he knew Tackle, and Gary could work on training him hard, mostly to evolve him, and teach him Technical Machine 78 Bulldoze which he had found lying on the ground. Electric types were weak to ground type moves.

At the gym Lt. Surge shudders, he knew this feeling, dammit. Either Blue or Red's kid was planning on kicking his ass, or both. He had not kept track of those two as well as he should have, especially Red. Red was damned terrifying when he actually got angry, Blue was preferable to an angry Red. Both of them were considered tame in comparison to _Green_. Green would rob you blind, kick your ass in battle, six on six, just to make more money, and then to add insult to injury, make it look easy too. He'd heard about what Green had done to Erika for being such an uppity bitch.

Senna's Original World:

Sirius rolls his shoulders before petting Naruto once more. His Zorua was a godsend in helping him deal with the fact that he was stuck in jail for a crime _he didn't commit_. He could not wait until that cowardly rat bastard got his, damned Pettigrew, why the fuck hadn't they seen the Merlin be damned truth about his character when it came to Wormtail's animagus form? Moony, Remus, was a pack animal, and Padfoot had been considered the alpha, no way would Moony have betrayed them. He'd apologize just as soon as he could get out of this damned hellhole. Moony would most likely apologize to him as well. He was just glad his pup had gotten out, even if accidental magic had sent her to a different dimension.

A dimension where the de facto god was doing everything he could to help them all out, and give his pup the life she deserved, even if she would have to relive her Hogwarts Years in order to keep Dumbledore from getting too suspicious. No way was his pup going to be a pawn in the old bastard's game. He'd had a long time to think things over, and he knew damned well Dumbledore was planning to sacrifice his pup _for the Greater Good._ There was no way in hell he would let that happen as long as he lived.

Hogwarts:

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore frowns, he did not like the fact that his pawn had escaped from her maternal relatives, and he couldn't find her either, it was rather infuriating, and Remus was telling him things without saying anything. Something was going on, his pawns were starting to _think_ , and that could not be allowed. He needed his pawns to blindly follow him, though Minerva was starting to waver in her devotion to him. She had never forgiven him for leaving little Senna with the Dursleys. Especially since he had only placed Arabella Fig in Little Whinging to watch over the girl. He'd had a lot of abuse charges swept under the rug, obliviated a lot of muggles as well, all to keep his pawn with Petunia.

Instead accidental magic had removed her from Petunia's care, and nothing he tried was capable of getting her back. What he didn't know was the fact that all the legendaries had pulled together to keep him from reclaiming the adoptive Oak female.

Celadon City:

Green was livid with fury when she finds out her youngest daughter had been hurt in a Team Aqua attack in Cerulean City to the point that she'd telepathically asked her unofficial twin to send their dad to help out. Silver warily watches his fellow Dexholder, " Sapphire and Ruby need to keep their damned teams in their damned region, Senna just got hurt by Team Aqua in Cerulean City defending the Pokémon Center. "

Silver winces, Steven would already be hearing from Blue about that, and Green would ream out their fellow Dexholders, didn't matter that Sapphire and Ruby had children of their own, and that one of them was the Petalburg City Gym Leader. Green would not rest until Team Aqua was made to pay for their sin of messing _with her baby girl_. Green gathers her team, " Let Blue know I'm heading for Hoenn, Team Aqua is going down. "

Hoenn Region:

Every Team Aqua member shudders for no apparent reason, Giovanni would have been able to tell them exactly what this feeling was. He got it whenever he ended up back on _his_ radar. _Red was not someone you ever wanted pissed off at you_.

Kanto Region, Cerulean City:

Misty Waterflower makes her way to the hospital to check on the pair that had helped defend the Pokémon Center, she knew the girl was injured, and they had helped to defend her hometown. She sees the dark haired, and brown eyed boy first, " Hey there, I'm Misty Waterflower, youngest sister of the Cerulean City Gym. How is she? "

" They haven't said yet, but Senna will be fine, and her dad is paying for the medical bills, her mother will most likely be heading off to make Team Aqua's lives hell, though this is after she schooled Erika. I'm Ash Ketchum, Red's son. "

Misty's eyes widen at this declaration, " _The Red_ , the one whom almost single handedly took down Team Rocket the first time, _that Red_? "

Ash rolls his eyes, " He had a drunken one night stand with my mother, everyone knows he loves Yellow, and she's finally jumped him too. I might finally get some siblings since I know my prude of a mother won't give me anymore. "

Misty curses, " Dammit, I bet that he would finally man up. "

Ash has to laugh at this, it seemed like everyone had been taking bets on when his dad, and Yellow would finally hook up. Green had bet on Yellow jumping his Dad, and using her house to do it as well. Ash would have no problem with Yellow being his step-mother, Delia loved him dearly, he knew this, but she did not understand him, he was more his father's son than his mother's son. " Gary, Senna's brother, won big, he bet that Yellow would jump my dad, and ask to use his house as well. "

Misty's eyes widen at this, " He was _that_ specific? "

" Gary is very much his mother's son, what do you think? "

Celadon City Game Corner:

Proton sighs in relief when Green leaves, better Team Aqua than him. Of course, once she dealt with them she'd be back, and Silver would be helping her, if only to try and take his father down finally. He had a reprieve, and he knew it, Green would be back to Loot the Game Corner soon. She lived for Looting places like this, and he damned well knew it.

Cerulean City Hospital:

Ash and Misty both straighten when they see Senna walking out, an Ace bandage wrapped around her middle, Ash sighs in relief, bruised was better than the alternatives, " Oh, right, Senna and I plan on pwning your older sisters, any objections? "

" No, they damn well deserve it. They think water shows are more important than gym battles, and I don't want to take over the gym until I get to travel for a while. I'm ten, I should be allowed to travel, shouldn't I? "

Ash looks at her, " Yeah, you should, why don't you head for Celadon City after this, Senna and I are traveling alone together because of stupid adult expectations. "

Misty grins, " In other word the ridiculous notion that we're old enough to travel alone, but not old enough for _adult games_? "

" Pretty much. " Ash admits, " We camp out a lot, and share a tent, can't go past second base until we're thirteen, but that doesn't matter to us. What matters is the fact that we're trusted to travel alone, but not do other things, almost like a double standard, right? "

Misty had to admit he had a point with that, it was basically a double standard to say they could travel alone, but not do adult things. It was maddening, and even at this age she could see the bond between Ash, and Senna. It was highly unusual for a couple to meet this young, but trainers married young, it was just what they did. They married young because they gained independence young, and experimented away from their parents prying eyes as well. Most trainers lost their virginity by thirteen, they just never said anything. Misty was damned well hoping she would lose hers before she was chained to the gym, no way in hell did she want to work getting laid around running a gym while she was young. " I agree, hell, most young people do, then when they grow up agree with their parents, not realizing how hypocritical they're being. "

" Green said as long as we stick to second base until we're thirteen she doesn't care. Hell, whenever we went camping she would take great pleasure in attacking us to get us over our modesty. " Ash deadpans.

" That way you two wouldn't waste time getting dressed if you were attacked, that's smart. Not many people think like that. " Misty admits.

" True enough, my mom is one of a kind. Senna Oak, the adopted one, though everyone believes I'm Gary's twin. " Senna says, " No, I will not explain any further than that. "

Maeve leaps up onto her shoulders along with Elektra, they did not like the fact that their trainer had been hurt by a cheap shot. That Aqua grunt should really be grateful that Blue hadn't eviscerated him on the spot. Senna may not be his biologically, but she was in every other way that mattered.

Viridian City:

Sakura pedals into Viridian City, exhilarated she had made it this far, she was away from her sisters, had new pokémon other than her Eevee. This was going to be so much fun, sure she knew it could get dangerous, she wasn't an idiot, but it was about time she be allowed to leave the nest, so to speak, and find her own way. Of course, she knew part of the reason why her sisters didn't want her to leave was because they did not want her losing her virginity. She didn't give a royal fuck about that, besides Eevee was very good at giving her oral, something she knew sisters didn't suspect. While frowned upon there were no real restrictions upon human/pokémon relations. Most trainers just used their pokémon to enhance their _adult time_. The younger ones, well they enjoyed the tongues of their pokémon, especially the female trainers.

Naturally the younger trainers never did this in Pokémon Centers, the Joys would not be happy, out in the wild however was a different kettle of fish. Sakura had made sure to get into a lot of trainer battles so she could buy an entirely new wardrobe, she did not intend to head home anytime soon. She loathed wearing kimonos, and she hated wearing conservative clothing. She wanted to be herself, and that meant changing up her entire wardrobe for one that showed a ton of skin. Tube tops and booty shorts were the way to go for her. Her sisters would be furious, but she really didn't give a damn anymore. Thankfully her trainer page would show the outfit she had on, and she'd dress conservatively whenever she updated it, that would throw her sisters off for a while.

She was so tired of being the good little girl, the virginal child. All of her older sisters had lost their virginity at her age, and they had gone to great lengths to keep her from finding out about adult things. This had only made her more determined to learn about what they were hiding, and she had found the porn sites. She and her Eevee, when she was eight had watched them with rapt attention before experimenting. Sakura had learned how to be quiet while she was in the throes of bliss. No way in hell was she going to let on to her nosy, and controlling older sisters about her free time activities. Of course, she and Eevee had stayed up well into the night many times due to their activities together. She never forced Eevee to do anything, Eevee had done so willingly, and continued to give her oral willing.

Once she's gotten her pokémon checked out, and done the shopping she needed to she sets out into the forest immediately. Most young trainers would camp out wherever possible, if only so they could do whatever they wanted without having to deal with hypocritical condescension of the adults in their lives. Adults seemed to think they knew better, not realizing how hypocritical they all were. For the moment she would enjoy her time in Viridian Forest, in her new mauve colored tube top and booty shorts, training until she set up her tent, and then play time would come for herself, and Eevee.

 **Senna:**

Pele- female Litten

Poseidon- male Gyarados(at lab after gym battle at Pewter City)

Ariel- female Tentacruel

Tempestia- female Chinchou(active team afer Pewter City Gym Battle)

Tethys- female Poliwag(at lab)

Arista- female Goldeen(at Lab)

Attina- female Staryu(at lab)

Adrina- female Shellder(at lab)

Adella- female Horsea(at lab)

Percy- male Krabby(at lab)

Tobirama- male Psyduck(at lab)

Shikamaru- male Slowpoke(at lab)

Oceanus- male Carvanha(at lab)

Gusty- female Pidgeotto

Kiseki-male Seedot(at lab)

Elektra-female Pikachu

Kaze-female Butterfree

Numel-male(at lab)

Kricketot-female(at lab)

Spinarak-male(at lab)

Ledyba-female(at lab)

Shroomish-male(at lab)

Breeze-female Pidove(not on active team)

Echo-female Zubat(at lab)

Tsuki-female Cleffa(at lab)

Ceres-female Paras(at lab)

Mysteria-female Hoothoot(at lab)

Maeve-female Espeon(not on active team)

Rock Lee-male Makuhita(at lab)

Savior-female Absol(at lab)

Bell-female Chingling(at lab)

Bronzor-genderless(at lab)

Clara-female Cleffa(at lab)

Holly-female Happiny(at lab)

Geodude

Onix

 **Ash:**

Pikachu- male

Magikarp- male

Chinchou- male

Tentacool- female(at lab)

Poliwag- male(at lab)

Rattata- female

Butterfree-male

Pidgeotto-male

Ledyba-female(at lab)

Numel-female(at lab)

Weedle-female(at lab)

Spoink-male(at lab)

Kricketot-female(at lab)

Budew-female(at lab)

Mankey-male(not on active team)

Zubat-female(at lab)

Sandshrew-male(at lab)

Geodude-female(at lab)

Onix-male(at lab)

Espeon-male(not on active team)

Makuhita-male(at lab)

Absol-female(at lab)

Chingling-male(at lab)

Bronzor-genderless(at lab)

Igglybuff-female(at Lab)

Cleffa-female(at lab)

 **Gary:**

Squirtle/Wartortle- male

Magikarp- male

Chinchou- female

Tentacool- female

Goldeen- female

Seedot- female

Caterpie-male(at lab)

Pinsir-female(at lab)

 **Sirius:**

Naruto- male Zorua

 **Sakura:**

Eevee- male

Poliwag- female

Poliwag- male

Magikarp- female

Eevee egg

 **Misty:**

Staryu

Starmie

Krabby-male

Poliwag-female

Tentacool-male

Chinchou-female

Shellder-female

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Pokémon.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Author's Note: _This is word emphasis_

*This is telepathy*

This is book, movie, song, game, anime/manga titles, and copyrighted medical supplies as well

Viridian Forest:

Sakura stretches as she gets up for the day, changing into a pale lavender tube top, and black booty shorts, with lavender crew socks, and black sneakers. She had a new lavender messenger bag with her as well. The ten year old smiles as she packs up her gear, before setting out once more. The first gym was Pewter City, a Rock Type Gym, and Rock was weak to Water, and Steel type moves. She had water covered with her Poliwags, and Magikarp, but she would need to catch a bird type for Steel. She did happen to have Technical Machine 51, which was Steel Wing, and if her new Pidgey, or Spearow didn't know the move then she was so teaching it, if only so she could train her pokémon into the ground to get them ready for Pewter City. She'd have to use her Pokédex to check, and see if whichever bird she caught had Steel Wing since they could learn it br breeding.

She had studied her ass off before setting out, learning all she could about new moves, newly discovered pokémon, and newly discovered types as well. Still, she could do without the Fairy Type Eeveelution known as Sylveon, that Eeveelution was just...yeah, no way was she allowing her Eevee to evolve into _that_. Espeon seemed the most likely for her current Eevee, she'd have to think long, and hard for her Eevee egg, her sisters had Vaporeon, Jolteon, Flareon, and Umbreon. Maybe she could come up with a different kind of Eevee, for Leafeon you needed a Moss Rock, for Glaceon you needed an Icy Rock, Umbreon and Espeon needed high Happiness in either daytime or nighttime. Hmm, this bore thinking on since there wasn't, as far as anyone knew Ghost, Bug, Flying, Dragon, Steel, Poison, Rock, Ground, or Fighting type Eeveelutions.

It also bore some thinking on how those types would evolve anyhow. Could an item to increase the power of certain types cause the evolution since for water, electric, and fire you used Water, Fire, and Thunder Stones. Perhaps a Hard Stone, used to increase the power in rock type moves could cause a rock type evolution, it was worth thinking about. She smiles when a Pidgey darts out of a tree, hopefully this one would have Steel Wing in its move set. She sends out her female Poliwag to get some more battle experience, Eevee was much stronger than her other pokémon. That Experience All would ensure Eevee still got some experience too. Though she would also have to make sure she got those Happiness levels up, which was really hard to judge, dammit! The Pidgey she's attempting to catch, and she has a Poké Ball primed, uses Gust, which was the first damned move of every Pidgey. It was nice it was an offensive attack though. She has Poliwag(f) counter it with Bubble, thankfully she had already known that one. Sakura didn't much care for moves like Leer, but they existed. Sure, they were useful in contests, but not for Battlers challenging gyms.

Pidgey uses Sand Attack, and Water Gun is used to counter it, before it can hit. Bird pokémon may have the Keen Eye ability, but that wasn't in the Poliwag line. " Poliwag, Double Slap. "

When Pidgey lays on the ground briefly Sakura throws her primed Ball, and it rocks four times before dinging to signify capture. Sakura picks up her new Pidgey's ball, and scans it with her Pokédex. " Pidgey, the Tiny Bird Pokémon. Pidgey is docile, and prefers to avoid conflict. If Pidgey is disturbed it can strike back ferociously. This Pidgey is male, and has the ability Keen Eye. This Pidgey knows the moves Gust, Steel Wing, Sand Attack, Tackle, and Quick Attack. "

Sakura smirks wickedly, time to pwn Pewter City. She calls her new Pidgey out, and they all set to work training. This meant battling wild pokémon, and trainers alike, though she did catch a Caterpie in the course of training. That filled out her team quite nicely too. Magikarp had recently learned Tackle, praise Arceus for that.

Vermillion City Gym:

Gary Oak swaggers into the gym, and looks Surge straight in the eyes, " None of your pansy trainers, I want the main course, immediately, unless you think you can't handle the _Trainer's_ son without him getting worn down by your Gym Trainers. "

Lieutenant Surge glares at Gary for that, and sends out Raichu. Gary smirks, in a very similar way to Red, _The Battler/Fighter_. Surge forces himself not to shudder, _he still had nightmares about Red_. He sends out his Wartortle, and said turtle is holding a Wacan Berry. Surge blinks, why would Blue's kid send out a pokémon with a type disadvantage? Sailor Dwayne gets the honor of judging the battle, " This will be a one on one elimination style battle. The challenger is the son of Blue Oak, and he has sent out Wartortle while the leader has sent out Raichu, begin! "

" Raichu, Thunderbolt! "

" Wartortle, use Rock Throw to block that electric attack. "

" Wartortle(On it)! "

Raichu shouts his name as he calls upon the power in his electric sacs in his cheeks. The Rock Throw does what was needed, and Gary smirks. " Aura Sphere! " He had been so happy to learn his starter had that particular egg move. The Aura Sphere slams home before Surge can order an Electro Ball to counter it. Bally and Tucker, the other two Vermillion City Gym Trainers stare in stunned disbelief. Was a type disadvantaged pokémon actually going to win?

" Hail! "

Surge curses, " Discharge! "

Wartortle eats his Wacan Berry, and Gary uses a Super Potion to heal the damage, " Ice Beam! "

" Electroball! " Surge counter orders.

" Aura Sphere! " Gary snaps right back, " Surround that Raichu with Bubble! "

Surge swears loudly when his next attack is conducted back at him, making it so the power struggle ended in Gary, and Wartortle's favor. " Water Pulse, and chain it with Aura Sphere! "

Surge uses a Hyper Potion on his Raichu, and Gary smirks grimly, " Scald! "

" Thundershock! Follow it with Spark! " Surge fires off.

" Surround yourself with Rock Throw, Wartortle! " Gary counter orders.

The super effective attacks never connect, they meet with the rock fortress Wartortle created for himself. Then he uses Water Gun to turn the fortress into shrapnel that slams into Raichu, following that up with an Aura Sphere as well. Surge snarls uncomplimentary things under his breath at the mere fact that Blue's punk son was beating him with a _type disadvantage of all things_. He'd be pissed if he used status afflictions. Oh, no, this kid had chosen to beat him with a pokémon that was weak to electricity. " Blizzard! "

Surge groans, he had no means of dealing with this shit, easily, anyhow. " Protect! "

Gary swears loudly, and a manic look comes into his eyes, " Hiding like a _coward_ , huh? You do realize that after my twin, and _The Fighter's_ kid get done with you my Dad is going to come pwn your sorry ass as well, you've gotten too arrogant, then again, he could always send my mother after you once _he's done with you_. "

Surge pales, " _Red Had a Kid_!? "

" That's what you're stuck on? " Gary asks as Wartortle fires off another Aura Sphere, and chains it with Bubble.

" Kid, you seem to be forgetting one key thing, I've experienced what Red is capable. Him having a kid is one of my worst nightmares. " Surge retorts, " Raichu, Thunder! "

" Counter that with Blizzard! "

Blizzard races out to meet Thunder, and Gary snarls, " Hail! "

Surge snarls angrily, " Thunderbolt! " After this he was so breeding Electric Terrain into his Raichu's line, though he'd need to make sure he bred a female with Electric Terrain in the Raichu evolutionary chain. That Hail move was starting to be a real nuisance.

Gary snaps the order out before he can even really think about it, " Aura Pulse! "

The combination of Aura Sphere, and Water Pulse races out to join in the power struggle taking place, one that Gary was determined to win, he was going to pwn Surge so badly that he'd beg to deal with status afflictions after this, at least for a week. Once he pwned Surge he would need to get to Cerulean City, perhaps his pops wouldn't mind paying for Teleport Transport Kanto Branch for him while his car, driver, and horde of fangirls, here he shudders, make the drive to Cerulean City. He was _so_ not missing his sister, and best friend/rival pwning the Sensational Sisters! Surge, for his part, was cursing the very existence of Blue. Had he stopped to think about it he might realize that Gary, while having the Oak Arrogance was much more like his mother, Green, _The Evolver_. He even looked like his father, but he reveled in causing chaos, and Surge had pissed him off by using Protect.

" Electroball! " Surge orders, he was not going to lose a contest of power, and wills, to a rookie trainer, even if said rookie happened to be the Kanto, and Johto Region Champion's son.

Gary doesn't realize it, but he has slipped into Battle Meditation, which is what made Red, and by extension Ash, so damned dangerous in a Pokémon battle. Battle Meditation is a part of Aura, which meant Gary had the potential to become an Aura Warrior. Once he realized he could harness his Aura he would train to do so, if only to help any future career he might choose. At the moment he is blissfully unaware of this, but Battle Meditation helps him to pick his next move, and it would have the non-combatants diving for cover, " Frozen Aura Pulse! "

Surge only has seconds to realize the power contained in the center of their match would blow, " Raichu, Protect! "

" Wartortle, Rock Throw Fortress! "

The mishmash of attacks that had been battling for domination explode, the brunt heading for Raichu. Surge could only hope Protect lasted long enough, he braces himself, and throws his arms up in front of his face. Gary is kneeling behind Wartortle's constructed barricade made out of Rock Throw, a pair of goggles over his eyes, while he has his hands over his ears to keep dirt from getting into them. Gary had known going into this battle that he would need to keep away from Raichu, most of the Raichu line had Static for an ability which when it activated caused paralysis. That was one headache he did not want to deal with. Instead, he'd found a Team Rocket hidden base, having adopted it from the Hoenn Region, and raided it of all the Technical Machines, money, anything of good resale value, and an egg he didn't recognize offhand. The egg was white with blue marks, and it had a feeling of static coming from it. Gary was pretty certain it housed an electric type, but it was not a Kanto, Johto, or Hoenn region native egg.

He had studied what those looked like, which meant this egg was from either Sinnoh, Unova, Kalos, Alola, Almia, or Oblivia. Of course, his entourage had no idea that he'd raided a Team Rocket Secret Base, they just thought when he was gone for long periods he was out training. Being Green's son meant he had done just that so he'd have much more freedom of movement. Daisy had their father's morals, he had their mother's, and Senna was very similar to Green as well. Then again she had been a veritable slave to her Mudbray bint of an aunt, and said aunt's husband, and son. It made sense she had a looser sense of morals. She'd been forced to set them aside to survive.

In all honesty Gary knew that if it came down to it, she could, and would kill someone. Slowly the dust, and debris kicked up from the explosion of colliding attacks settles down. With his goggles on he whispers his orders to his starter. Wartortle withheld the evil cackling for the moment, and sets to work, quickly, and quietly setting up Rock Throw around Raichu before unleashing all that rocky fury upon the unsuspecting electric type. " Raiiiiiiiiichuuuuuuuuu(Fuck, this hurts)! " is the pain filled scream even as Raichu goes down.

Sailor Dwayne blinks, " Raichu is unable to battle, Gary Oak, and Wartortle, of Pallet Town are the winners. "

" I hate to admit it, Kid, but you schooled me thoroughly with a water type, take Technical Machine 24, Thunderbolt. You say Red's kid, and your twin sister are heading my way? "

" After them, my dad. " Gary confirms as he sees that he has earned two thousand seven hundred and seventy-two Pokédollars in his fight.

Lieutenant Surge shudders, great, Blue was coming to beat the arrogance out of him, since he had Red to keep his own ego in check. " Kid, you mentioned your dad might send your mom after me. "

" Oh, she just got done schooling Erika, and is currently looting Team Aqua for attacking Cerulean City, and hurting my twin. " Gary says as he walks out.

Surge pales, _Blue Oak married Green!_ Why the hell hadn't he been paying attention when that happened? Though was Yellow the mother of Red's kid. No, she couldn't be, Surge reasons internally, the world had a betting pool on when they would finally hook up. Come to think of it, he checks his account, and his eyes widen, he'd known Yellow would have to take the initiative, but damn, he made some serious mint on that bet!

Hoenn Region:

Green Oak cackles delightedly after another successful raid of a Team Aqua base though she did barter for some Poochyena eggs for Ash, Senna, and Gary. They loved having Blasty to breed with temporarily for their Mudkip. Team Magma resolves to stay away from Cinnabar Island. No way in hell did they want _The Evolver_ coming after them. Nope, Team Aqua was stupid enough to go after Cerulean City when one of _her kids was present_. They did not want that kind of headache, though they didn't mind watching the show, and directing her to new bases to hit. They didn't know where all of them were, and they didn't want Green getting everything after all. All told Team Magma was rather enjoying Team Aqua's misfortune.

Cerulean City:

Gary smirks when he arrives in Cerulean City, Senna had informed him that they would be challenging the gym the next day. There did happen to be three gym leaders for Cerulean City. Blue had been amenable to paying for Teleport Transport Kanto Branch to get Gary to Cerulean City quick enough to watch his best friend/rival, and twin sister thoroughly pwn the Sensational Sisters. He finds the pair stocking up on Potions, and Full Heals while they can, along with nutrients, and other useful things to have on the road. Ash had picked up on book on evolutionary items, he and Senna could trade their Onix's when they wanted to evolve them, and then trade them back as well. " Hey, Gary, if you'd like you could use either one of use to trade a Machoke to, to get a Machamp, we'd trade back then. " Ash suggests.

" Hmm, that would work when we want Gengars as well. " Gary muses out loud.

" True, Scyther will evolve with Metal Coat as well. Of course, you need to trade Scyther for this to happen, and Porygon has two evolutions that need to be holding certain items as well. Poliwhirl will evolve into Politoed with a King's Rock, and Poliwrath with Water Stone. " Senna states.

Misty practically tackles Senna when she hears about the fact that Poliwhirl had a branched evolution, " What does Politoed look like, and where can I find a King's Rock? "

" Actually, our mom probably picked some up from the Poké Pelago in Alola, she used their Teleport Transport Service to get to Celadon City, and school Erika in a six on six battle. She's terrorizing Team Aqua briefly before she decimates the Game Corner in Celadon City with Silver. Hey, Gary Oak, Senna's twin, for all intents and purposes. I just pwned Lieutenant Surge with my Wartortle. "

" To Gary's Trainer Page! " Ash, Senna, and Misty chorus, darting off to the Pokémon Center to use a computer.

To their surprise Blue already had the battle queued, " What, I knew the instant he mentioned pwning that arrogant buffoon you all would head for the nearest computer to watch the show. " Blue says.

" Crystal say whether or not Yellow's done with my dad? " Ash asks faux innocently.

Blue has to snicker at this, " They haven't emerged yet. Red had it coming to him. The rest of our fellow Dexholders are celebrating the fact that the horrible sexual tension will finally be resolved. "

Senna cackles, " Have you thought about the fact that you'll most likely end up battling Red more due to him being sexually frustrated after this, Dad? "

In Hoenn Green stiffens, one of her children had just said something that would horrify their father, Daisy was traveling so that left Gary, or Senna. Green's money was on Senna, but what had she said to horrify her dear husband? Blue starts swearing in every language he knows as the implications of Senna's question sink in fully, " You, Senna, are entirely too much like your mother. " Blue says, shuddering, " Dammit all, I'm tossing Lance in his path then. "

On Indigo Plateau Lance Wataru, Dragon Specialist of the Elite Four shudders, it almost felt like someone walked on his grave, " Yo, Lorelei, I'm taking Teleport Transport to Alola to catch a Jangmo-o, and possibly a Drampa as well, let Blue know, only call me back if the Elite Four are needed. "

The Ice Specialist blinks as she looks at where Lance had been standing, Sabrina's Alakazam had teleported him off already. Then she shudders for some inexplicable reason, especially when Bruno, and Agatha also go on trips to find new members for their teams. This could not end well. She sends a memo with Delibird Delivery to Blue about what the Elite Four of Kanto. Johto's Acting Elite Four were Will, a Psychic Type Specialist, Karen, a Dark Type Specialist, Flying Type Specialist Kaede Evans, with red hair, violet eyes, preferring red and dark blue as her colors to wear. Then there was the Poison Type Specialist Cyrus Barton, with white blonde hair, and navot colored eyes. He prefers to wear purple, and poison green, wearing a purple and poison green camo bandana as a headband. Even the Acting Johto Elite Four had gone communications dark unless the world was ending. The aforementioned mentioned Acting Johto Elite Four were the next best four under the Kanto/Johto Elite Four, and were in Johto to help make things easier to manage.

Later, Lorelei would be cursing herself several different kinds of idiot for not following the lead of her fellow Elite Four Members, as Blue kept sending Red her way. A sexually frustrated Red at that.

Back in Cerulean City Blue, Ash, Senna, and Misty watch Gary's battle for his Thunder Badge with wide eyes, " Dammit, you get that from your mother! " Blue says with a heavy sigh.

" I may have also taken inspiration from Red for this battle. I knew I needed to think outside the box, and not battle like an Oak. You have to admit, Red is _innovative in battle_. " Gary states.

Ash smirks, " You do realize that you were using Battle Meditation, right, Gare-Bare? "

Gary blinks, " Wait, you mean I have access to Aura? "

Blue curses long, and loud at this news, " You get that from your mother too. Arceus, why did you do this to me? "

Senna smirks, " Start meditating bro, you already can use Telepathy, we'll help you whenever we meet up, and I can instruct you telepathically too. "

" I can probably horse trade for some Riolu eggs for you three. " Blue says as Maeve twines through her trainer's feet. Ash's Espeon was sunning himself in the room Ash, and Senna were sharing, Pikachu was on Ash's shoulder, and Breeze along with Elektra were on Senna's shoulders. Misty has her Chinchou held in her arms currently, mostly so she could see a phenomenal battle of water versus electric, and water coming out on top.

Wartortle is out to accept praise for executing his attacks so well. " I can't wait to school Surge with Pikachu. " Ash admits.

Senna outright cackles, " Well, we have been training Pikachu, and Elektra almost non-stop in speed, while also ensuring they learned agility, and quick attack, heck, we've even started feeding them nutrients as well. Carbos for Speed, Zinc for Special Defense, Calcium for Special Attack, Iron for Defense, and Protein for Attack. Unlike Surge, we know better than to immediately evolve our electric friends here. Besides, neither one of them wants to evolve, but we can breed them to get Pichus whom might want to, though no way in Helheim am I getting an Alolan Raichu. "

" We also have Pikachu, and Elektra run around the Pokémon Center until they can't anymore to work on their endurance. We will be ready for Surge. " Ash says.

" We're also ready for the Sensational Sisters as well. Between our Tentacool, Chinchou, and the electric powerhouses we can handle a three on three battle. " Senna states firmly.

" At least you have a fire type for Celadon City. " Ash points out.

Senna smirks, " Maeve and your Espeon can breed again, we can get some Eevee eggs, you get a Firestone, and ask whichever Eevee that hatches if they want to evolve into a Flareon. I don't think there are any, wait, if we go through Lavender Town you should be able to get a Growlithe. "

Ash's eyes narrow, and he searches through Dexter for the known Habitat of Growlithe in Kanto. " Routes 7, and 8, 8 would take us through Saffron City, we'd have to skip the Gym for the moment, because neither one of us is ready for Sabrina, but cutting through Saffron City should help, and 8 also has Vulpix, the fire version. "

Senna rolls her shoulders, " That means we'll have to wait for Celadon, unless we hit some of the other gyms in Kanto. "

" True, but that won't work either, we'd need fire for the Ice Gym as well, and we need Dark for Sabrina. "

" Koga uses Poison, Blaine does fire, so we either need to get lucky, and horse trade for some Magby's, or we level our Gyarados up by a lot. His strongest is his Magmar. "

" Avoid Viridian City, that's run by Giovanni. " Blue adds, " Platinum Peaks is a Ghost Type Gym run by the grandson of Agatha, Aaron. Mulberry City has the Flying Type gym. "

" Do you know who the leader is, Pops? " Gary asks Blue.

Blue smirks, " I am the Kanto/Johto Champion, I'm just using the trainee Elite Four members to patrol Johto. The Flying type leader in Mulberry City is Winston the brother of the Gym Leader in Fortree City. He would just love it if his gym would become more well known. If only so he can shove his recognition in Winona's face. He may be from Hoenn, but he chose to permanently relocate here once he realized he would always be in his sister's shadow. "

" If Ash, and Senna schooling my older sisters doesn't work to get their heads out of their asses can you assign someone to temporarily take over the gym. I want to travel, catch new pokémon, and see more than just Kanto, dammit! " Misty asks Blue.

Blue groans, " They still think Water Shows are better? "

Misty gives him a deadpanned look, " Unfortunately, yes. They want _to just give the badges away without battling_. "

Blue freezes, " I know a few Ace Trainers that wouldn't mind being a temporary gym leader just until you're ready to take over. "

" Thank you, now, how are you two getting to Vermillion City? "

" I'll have Sabrina Teleport them, neither one of them have HM05 Flash to get through Rock Tunnel, and I doubt Red will give up Pika long enough for them to get through. " Blue states, " I told your ride to wait for you in Vermillion City, I figure you'll hit Celadon, school Erika, and then be driven back to watch these two pwn Surge. "

" Should have my dad kick his ass after you. " Ash muses.

" I threatened Surge with mom after dad. " Gary admits.

Blue can't help, but to snicker at this, " Hell, Red would want front row seats to that beat down, if Yellow is done with him by then. "

Ash grins, and sends a text to Yellow, asking if she'd like to she Green pwn Surge after himself, Senna, and Blue got done with him. " Yellow says they'll be there, let her know when. She's apparently maximizing the opportunity to give me a sibling right now. "

Blue looks at Ash, " Since when do you keep in touch with Yellow? "

Ash snorts, " She's basically my step-mother, and is much more reasonable than Mom. "

Blue thinks that over, and realizes that Ash was right, Yellow did essentially happen to be his step-mother, and she wasn't a prude like Delia, modest, yes, a prude, no. Yellow would not put nearly as many restrictions upon Ash. Yeah, Blue knew why Ash and Senna preferred to camp out. He also knew that they would keep to Green's restrictions, at least until Senna could brew the Contraception Potion consistently. Unlike most adults Blue realized that if they thought children could travel alone at ten, then they should be allowed to do the fun stuff, _the adult fun stuff_. Most of the Dexholders agreed with this way of thinking, Ruby and Sapphire obviously didn't, mostly because their daughter was not responsible enough for that. Their son wanted to take over the gym, and quite frankly he was more responsible than his older sister.

" What if I could get you two some fire types? Gold has been wanting to breed one of his Marshtomps to my Blastoise anyhow. Which region, and which one? " Blue asks Senna and Ash, since he really wanted them to school Erika too.

" Why would allowing your Blastoise to act as a stud get us some fire types? " Ash asks.

" Gold has several eggs, from all the different regions thanks to us Dexholders. Like say a Litleo from Kalos, or even a Fletchling which a Flying/Fire dual type. " Blue states.

" Would he have any that have hatched? I really want a female Litleo. " Senna asks, " I like how the female looks compared to the male. "

Gary blinks, " Think you could tell me what this egg is then, sis? "

Senna cackles when she recognizes it, " What will hatch from that egg is the only other pokémon that I know of that has electric sacks in the cheeks. "

Ash has to grin, if only because his dad _did happen to have a Pachirisu_. " I don't know the eggs for Sinnoh, Unova, Kalos, Alola, Almia, Fiore, Oblivia, or Orre thank you. What will hatch from this egg. "

" Senna gave you a damned good hint, Gary, do the research. " Blue states.

Gary sighs, " Why didn't I have Gramps give me a National Dex? "

" Because you didn't think you'd need it, brother-mine. " Senna retorts.

Gary groans, that was her way of telling him _I told you so_. He _loathed it_ when she was right about something like that. Thank Arceus he didn't make that bet with her about that. She'd've cashed in big time from him. He had learned to never bet against her, or play anything that involved stakes with her either. She never lost at games of chance, and he wouldn't be surprised if she somehow managed to start up a poker game with some other trainers well out of sight of any Jenny, or Joy, and cleaned them out.

Senna's Original Dimension:

Naruto looks at his owner, he didn't know if the man could last another three years without help. That's what he was for. He was a _tricky fox_ after all. He should be able to help keep his new trainer from giving in to despair. There was also the fact that he was a Dark Type, these Dementors reminded him of Darkrai in a way. His owner was currently in his canine form again, but Naruto yips softly, warning him that people were coming. Sirius switches back, he loved his new kit. Little guy was so damned helpful.

Home of Remus Lupin:

Remus, better known as Moony to his best friends, and one traitorous rat, looks at his Rockruff that he had been given by Red. Red said the little guy happened to be a native of the Alola region, one that was a series of Islands, and they had an Island Challenge instead of Gyms. They also had Ride Pokémon instead of Hidden Machine moves. Red had told him Arceus said that Alola was Gen VII in terms of release. His Rockruff happened to have an Impish Nature, and so he liked sour things. Remus could deal with that, and thanks to going to the effort to get records in the Mundane World he happened to have a doctorate, it hadn't been easy doing it through correspondence course, or getting his High School Equivalency Degree, but the Queen had come through on the down on his luck werewolf, once he gave her permission to view his Magical Records, and this meant he could research all he wanted, write papers, publish them, and actually have a sustainable income.

He was also working on being in Harmony with his inner wolf as well. Still, thanks to the fact that not all jobs in the Mundane World needed you to show up to do your job, he was sitting very well, and converting some of what he earned into his personal vault. He would make sure he also had an account with the Dwarves since they were like the Mundane Swiss Bank. Arceus was negotiating with the Dwarves, and Goblins to allow access to their accounts interdimensionally. The Goblins, being the intelligent, greedy being they were, fully understood that if they didn't play ball once the Potter Heiress appeared, and couldn't access her inherited money from the dimension she considered her home, she would take it all out, and then get it converted. They were also working on the conversion tables as well. The goblins were learning about the technology of the Mundane world, and working closely with the Japanese to make magic friendly tech. The mundane born would love it, the Purebloods would loathe it.

Lovegood Manor:

Luna smiles dreamily, when the Potter Heiress returned with her soul bonded mate she could finally start making her moves. First among them would be enlisting the aid of the Twins to break down Dumbledore's hold on the magicals, second, well, she would start getting to know Neville Longbottom, as he, along with the Twins, and three others would be accompanying the Potter Heiress back to where she considered her home, forever out of Dumbledore's reach.

 **Senna:**

Pele- female Litten

Poseidon- male Gyarados(at lab after gym battle at Pewter City)

Ariel- female Tentacruel

Tempestia- female Chinchou(active team afer Pewter City Gym Battle)

Tethys- female Poliwag(at lab)

Arista- female Goldeen(at Lab)

Attina- female Staryu(at lab)

Adrina- female Shellder(at lab)

Adella- female Horsea(at lab)

Percy- male Krabby(at lab)

Tobirama- male Psyduck(at lab)

Shikamaru- male Slowpoke(at lab)

Oceanus- male Carvanha(at lab)

Gusty- female Pidgeotto

Kiseki-male Seedot(at lab)

Elektra-female Pikachu

Kaze-female Butterfree

Numel-male(at lab)

Kricketot-female(at lab)

Spinarak-male(at lab)

Ledyba-female(at lab)

Shroomish-male(at lab)

Breeze-female Pidove(not on active team)

Echo-female Zubat(at lab)

Tsuki-female Cleffa(at lab)

Ceres-female Paras(at lab)

Mysteria-female Hoothoot(at lab)

Maeve-female Espeon(not on active team)

Rock Lee-male Makuhita(at lab)

Savior-female Absol(at lab)

Bell-female Chingling(at lab)

Bronzor-genderless(at lab)

Clara-female Cleffa(at lab)

Holly-female Happiny(at lab)

Geodude

Onix

 **Ash:**

Pikachu- male

Magikarp- male

Chinchou- male

Tentacool- female(at lab)

Poliwag- male(at lab)

Rattata- female

Butterfree-male

Pidgeotto-male

Ledyba-female(at lab)

Numel-female(at lab)

Weedle-female(at lab)

Spoink-male(at lab)

Kricketot-female(at lab)

Budew-female(at lab)

Mankey-male(not on active team)

Zubat-female(at lab)

Sandshrew-male(at lab)

Geodude-female(at lab)

Onix-male(at lab)

Espeon-male(not on active team)

Makuhita-male(at lab)

Absol-female(at lab)

Chingling-male(at lab)

Bronzor-genderless(at lab)

Igglybuff-female(at Lab)

Cleffa-female(at lab)

 **Gary:**

Squirtle/Wartortle- male

Magikarp- male

Chinchou- female

Tentacool- female

Goldeen- female

Seedot- female

Caterpie-male(at lab)

Pinsir-female(at lab)

Pokémon Egg

 **Sirius:**

Naruto- male Zorua

 **Sakura:**

Eevee- male

Poliwag- female

Poliwag- male

Magikarp- female

Pidgey- male

Caterpie- female

Eevee egg

 **Misty:**

Staryu

Starmie

Krabby-male

Poliwag-female

Tentacool-male

Chinchou-female

Shellder-female

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Pokémon.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Author's Note: _This is word emphasis_

*This is telepathy*

This is book, movie, song, game, anime/manga titles, and copyrighted medical supplies as well

Viridian Forest:

Sakura wakes up to face a new day, having put on a dark green tube top, light green shorts, switched to a brown messenger bag, was wearing brown crew socks, and forest green sneakers. Her new Pidgey had no problems with the training he was being put through, and during the course of her training yesterday she now had a Butterfree. Bug Types leveled up extremely quickly in comparison to say Dragon Types. Her Poliwags were also getting much stronger too, and she suspected they were both close to evolving. She'd decided not to catch anymore pokémon at the moment. Her Poliwags should help her with Pewter City, though that Steel Wing was going to be highly helpful as well. Unless a trainer started out with a Water Type they generally didn't have one to face Pewter City in Kanto, because for some reason no one quite understood most of the Pallet Town inhabitants did not go fishing after getting licensed, but before leaving Pallet Town itself.

She was unusual in having an Eevee as a starter, but not everyone had the usual three either. Her Butterfree was flying to the end of the forest, and back to her as a means of working on her endurance. She had the rest of her team out walking as well, might as well let them do some passive training, she'd found an Ultra Ball someone had dropped, PP up, HP up, Technical Machine 15 containing Hyper Beam, Technical Machine 26 containing Earthquake, a Super Potion, an Ether, and one Full Restore so far. She did have the Technical Machine case as well, so she stored the Technical Machines in there for the moment. She didn't have any pokémon that could actually learn said moves currently. She would love to get her hands on Technical Machine 53 which contains Energy Ball, as her Butterfree could learn that move.

She makes her way through the forest, not running from any pokémon she ran into. The more battles her pokémon had, the more experience they gained as well. She would definitely need it to beat Pewter City. Rock Types were a pain to battle, especially since most of them had the ability known as Sturdy, which meant you couldn't knock them out with one attack, you needed two, dammit!

Cerulean City:

Senna barely refrains from cackling as she enters the gym, today she has on a dark blue v-necked t-shirt, black capris, blue crew socks, and black sneakers, along with a cerulean blue messenger bag. She would get the first challenge this time, and they'd had Misty check to see if her sisters' pokémon were fit for battle, which they were. Ash, Gary, Blue, and Misty were in the stands to watch Senna school either Violet, Lily, or Daisy. " Who are you? "

The speaker had blonde hair, which marked her as Daisy, " Senna Oak of Pallet Town, youngest daughter of the current Champion of Kanto/Johto regions. Whom is in the stands to watch me challenge this gym. " Senna says.

Misty was gleefully taking pictures of the horrified looks on her older sisters faces at the introduction, " By the way, if you three nimrods don't shape up, I'm calling my mom to school you three like she did for Erika. " Senna adds.

The pink haired Lily paled dramatically at this statement from Senna, " _Blue married Green?_ "

Blue groans, " Why the hell is everyone always so surprised by that information? "

Gary cackles, " Probably because you've got more morals than mom does. "

Ash snickers, Maeve was curled up on his lap, and Breeze was sitting on his head while Pikachu and his Espeon occupied his shoulders. Misty, once done taking her pictures, settles in with Chinchou on her lap. It was the blue haired Violet that accepts her challenge, and Lily acts as the referee. Senna rolls her shoulders, " Let's cause some chaos, Tempestia! "

Violet blinks when she sees a Chinchou, " Seel, like, I need your help. "

Senna's eyes take in everything, Seel happened to be a straight water type capable of learning Ice type moves. It couldn't learn any troublesome moves through Technical Machine, or tutoring either. Nor did Seel learn any troublesome moves through breeding as well, " Like, this battle is a three on three elimination match with only the challenger allowed to make substitutions. Gym Leader Violet versus Senna Oak of Pallet Town, like, begin. "

" Seel, like use Headbutt! " Violet orders.

" Tempestia, Electro Ball! "

" Seeeeeeeeeeeeel! " is the pained cry from Violet's pokémon.

" Tempestia, follow that up with Spark! "

Blue has to smirk, " That's basically a low leveled Volt Tackle. "

" Seel, like Protect! " Violet orders.

" Tempestia, Bubble Ball! " Senna orders.

Violet can only stare as a combination of Bubble and Electro Ball slams into Seel, the Electro Ball had electrified the Bubble, making both attacks actually hurt. She uses a Full Restore on Seel, " Ice Beam! "

Senna smirks in such a way her father shudders, " Oh dear Arceus, she has spent _way too much time with Green_. "

Gary snickers, " We'll just have to see what sis has up her short sleeves right now. "

" Hidden Power, and Electro Ball combo! " Senna was just grateful she had found Technical Machine 10 containing Hidden Power near the mouth of Kanto Route 1 when she was younger. She had taught it to Tempestia, and tried it out against Pele, discovering Tempestia gained a Grass Type Hidden Power.

Electro Ball ignites the Grass Type Hidden power, and melts the Ice Beam, " Tempestia, use Bubble Spark! "

" Why did she not go for being a Coordinator? " Blue asks Ash and Gary.

Ash snickers, " Mostly because most Coordinators are prissy, irritating beings that she knows she'll either kill them, rob them blind, both, or something else altogether. "

Blue thinks this over, " Point, better she be a Battler, otherwise she'd get too bored, and frustrated. "

Violet, with Blue watching, realizes what she and her triplet sisters had done. They'd allowed themselves to become soft, because they loved Water Shows. Misty had been railing at them for awhile now to get off their asses, and be proper gym leaders. Senna Oak wasn't pulling her punches, in fact she was sending all three of them a message, _get their acts together, or her father would make them regret it_. Gym Leaders were also their city, or town's first line of defense. Misty had also told them Senna had gotten hurt defending the Pokémon Center _in their city_. She had telepathically called her twin, to get word to their father they needed help. To be fair all three of them had been needed to defend the Gym, and Violet, at least, had realized they needed to work with their personal teams much more so they could kick ass when need be.

" Seel, like use Aurora Beam! "

" Protect! " Senna counters. That Technical Machine had been a gift from her mother, if only so she could frustrate the Unholy Hell out of her opponents, especially when paired with PP Max, and Leppa Berries as well. With the move maxed out it could be used sixteen times before it ran out.

Blue smirks, that was his little girl, " Tempestia, time to make use of that lovely birthday gift Red gave me. Thunderbolt! "

Ash grins at this announcement, " Figures dad would give her Technical Machine 24 as a birthday gift. "

The attack hits before Violet can order another Protect, and Seel collapses with swirls in his eyes, " Like, Seel is unable to battle, the winner is Chinchou. "

" Seel, return. " Violet says, " Let's go, Relicanth! "

" Tempestia, return. Let's go, Kaze! "

A beautiful Butterfree takes the field on Senna's side, and Gary cackles, " Butterfree knows Energy Ball, right? "

Ash gives his best friend/rival a deadpanned look, " What do you think? "

" Right, stupid question, which means she also knows Technical Machines 11, and 22 as well. " Gary states.

" Yep, and it all depends upon whether or not Relicanth knows Technical Machine 18 to counter Technical Machine 11. " Ash says, not everyone knew what was in each Technical Machine after all.

Misty looks lost, and if she was, then so were her sisters if they could hear what was being said. " Like this battle is between Gym Leader Violet's Relicanth, and the challenger's Butterfree, like, Begin! " Lily says.

" Relicanth, Head Smash! "

" Protect! " Senna counters, " Sunny Day, and follow that up with Energy Ball, and then shine some light on Relicanth's life after that! "

Protect stops Head Smash, and then Kaze uses Sunny Day, which hastens the charging period for Grass Type attacks, along with increasing the power for Fire type attacks, and there was no charge time for Solar Beam. Water's power was also cut in half. Violet curses loudly, why the Hell hadn't she taught Relicanth Rain Dance? Energy Ball slams into Relicanth, and before Violet can order him to use Dive Solar Beam slams into him as well, causing Violet to have to use a Full Restore on him, and then she uses X Speed as well. Senna frowns thoughtfully, " Lace the field with afflictions. "

She gives this order after Violet had ordered a Tackle attack. Poison Powder, Sleep Powder, and Stun Spore all litter the field above the water, " Solar Beam, now! Follow that up with Gust Beam! "

Solar Beam smacks into Relicanth, and then the combination of Gust, and Psybeam smacks into as well, sending him careening towards his trainer. Violet is forced to throw herself to the side to avoid being hit by her own pokémon. " Like, Relicanth is unable to battle, the winner if Butterfree. " Lily announces.

Kaze trills happily, and Violet returns Relicanth to his poké ball. The poor blue haired teen frowns unhappily. Misty had been right, they had let their skills go in favor of Water Shows. Their parents would be furious with their elder children. Misty should not have to be the responsible one at the age of ten! Violet knew that Misty wanted to travel, catch different water types, things like that. Violet, at least, would step up, and do what was necessary, which would include training her pokémon hard core. Sure, the gym's pokémon couldn't be too overpowered for beginning trainers, but she had forgotten how to be innovative in battle, which was not a good thing. " Go, Seaking. "

" Kaze, return, Elektra, you're on! " Senna says.

Violet curses vehemently when she sees her opponent's Pikachu, " Fuck me sideways, you came here fully expecting to pwn one of us, didn't you? "

" Well, yeah, and Misty agrees you all need the Arceus be damned wake up call too. " Senna admits.

That causes all three of Misty's older sisters to flinch, " This battle is between Gym Leader Violet's Seaking, and the challenger's Pikachu. Battle, Begin! " Lily intones.

" Seaking, Water Gun! "

" Elektra, aim Thundershock down that Water Gun! " Senna snaps off immediately.

Misty's eyes widen, " Well, damn, I never thought about a trainer doing that. "

" That's my girl! Show 'em what you can do, Senna! " Blue calls out.

" Yeah, go sis! " Gary calls out.

Seaking screams in pain, and Violet quickly heals her with a Full Restore, and then uses X-Defense, " Seaking, Hyper Beam! "

" Protect! " Senna counter orders, and smirks. She was so capitalizing on the brief moment where Seaking would be unable to move, " Thunderbolt! "

Seaking screams in pain once again, " Aqua Ring! "

Senna just raises an eyebrow, " Elektra, dip your tail into the pool, and _unleash electric hell upon that Seaking_! "

Misty winces, " This is why you need land based water pokémon. That pool is one huge trap just waiting to be sprung by someone whom has an electric type. "

" Like, Seaking is unable to battle, the winner is Senna and her Pikachu. " Lily announces and Violet walks over to hand Senna her Cascade Badge, Technical Machine 55 containing Scald, and Senna earned twenty four hundred Poké Dollars. Ash and Senna trade spots, and Pikachu remains on Ash's shoulder while Breeze transfers to her trainer's head. Maeve had gone to Blue's lap temporarily. It was decided Ash would face Daisy, with Lily once again being the judge for this round of battles, " Like, this will be a three on three pokémon battle between challenger Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town, and Gym Leader Daisy. Only the challenger may make substitutions. Like, Battle, Begin! "

Ash centers himself, and enters battle meditation immediately, " Like Dewgong, I need your help. " Daisy calls out.

" Rattata, let's go! " Ash calls out, spinning his cap so it's backwards.

Daisy blinks, but Senna is smirking wickedly. She knew damned well Red gave the Thunderbolt Technical Machine to his son as well. " Dewgong, like use Ice Beam! "

" Rattata, time to put your egg move to use, Flame Wheel, let's go! " Ash counter orders.

" Fuck, you mean to tell me you got lucky enough to catch a Rattata with that as an _egg move_! " Daisy snaps as her Ice Beam evaporates.

Ash smirks, and Daisy pales when she takes in the overall picture of Ash, with a Pikachu on his shoulder, " Oh, Dear Arceus, you can't be _Red's son_! "

Blue snickers, " I was there when Delia, his mother, told Red she was pregnant, only time I ever beat Green at a bet. Red fainted upon hearing that news. "

Senna and Ash both crow in delight, " Pay up, younger male Oak! " both of them shout.

" Dammit. " Gary curses, " Why, in Mew's name, did he faint! "

" Rattata, get ready. "

" Dewgong, Aqua Jet! " Daisy commands.

" Rattata, into the water. " Ash orders calmly.

Misty blinks, why would he do that? Dewgong would have the advantage then. At least, she thought that until she saw the look in Senna, and Gary's eyes. They knew something she didn't then. Daisy, failing to take into consideration that Red's son would be just as innovative of a battler as his father takes the bait Ash dangled in front of her, hook, line, and sinker, sending Dewgong into the water after Rattata, " Thunderbolt! Electrify the entire pool. "

Misty's hands cover her mouth in horrified shock, Rattata could learn _Thunderbolt_? Ash had lead Daisy straight into a trap, and poor Dewgong didn't even have a Wacan Berry to mitigate the damage either. " DEWGONG! " Daisy calls out.

Dewgong surfaces, swirls in her eyes, " Dewgong is unable to battle, Rattata is the winner of this round. " Lily says.

Daisy recalls Dewgong, and thinks hard about her options, she knew Ash would use his Pikachu, but she had no idea what his second pokémon would be. " Like, Marshtomp, I need your help. "

Ash recalls Rattata, and smirks, " Pidgeotto, let's go! "

" Well, fuck. " Daisy says.

" Second round is Marshtomp versus Pidgeotto, battle begin! " Lily intones.

" Marshtomp, Mud-Bomb! "

" Pidgeotto, Feather Missile! "

Senna cackles delightedly, even as Blue blinks, " Senna, did you two weaponize Feather Dance? "

" I did, then taught Ash how to. " Senna replies to her father.

The Mud-Bomb is shattered before it can reach Pidgeotto, " You know what, Free-for-All it, Pidgeotto. "

Gary winces, " Marshtomp is fucked. "

Senna grins, " You'll have to join the next one after we get done here, see if your Spearow has improved any, bro. "

Spearow was not happy with the fact that an uppity Pidgey had beaten him, not to mention a freaking bug. Spearow had been pushing himself hard with his flying, and wind based attacks as well. He loathed the fact he had been beaten that badly, he had also worked long, and hard on his endurance while Gary worked with his water types to pwn Surge. " Believe me, Spearow will be there. He's pissed he lost to a Pidgey. " Gary states.

" Hey, she evolved after beating Onix. " Senna points out.

They watch as Pidgeotto blitzes around Marshtomp with sheer speed, using Aerial Ace to help out. Daisy couldn't even give any commands to help Marshtomp out as Pidgeotto was too fast. Ash, back before their journeys had started had found Technical Machine 40 containing Aerial Ace. They watch as all the small hits Marshtomp was taking added up, and he faints. Misty blinks, that had been unusual, " Like, Marshtomp is unable to battle, the winner is Pidgeotto. " Lily announces.

" Barbaracle, I could really uses your assistance. "

Ash recalls Pidgeotto, and Pikachu leaps off his shoulder, and into arena, so to speak. Daisy knew she had to think very carefully this time around, " This battle is between Gym Leader Daisy's Barbaracle, and the challenger's Pikachu. Battle, Begin! "

Thanks to Senna Ash knew damned well Barbaracle was a water secondary typing, and rock primary, which meant all that time teaching Pikachu how to use Iron Tail was about to come in handy, again. There was also the fact that he had traded three Nuggets for Technical Machine 86, which contained Grass Knot. He had done that before Senna had gotten up that day with a trainer at the Pokémon Center. Grass Knot was a highly useful move too, the heavier your opponent the more damage it dealt, he gives his order as Ancient Power closes in on his starter pokémon, " Pikachu, Protect. "

Senna blinks, " You left it in the Technical Machine Case, Senna, so I taught to Pikachu, before teaching him this next one. Tangle things up, buddy. " Ash orders.

Grass Knot slams Barbaracle down into the ground, and Pikachu was already using Quick Attack while charging Iron Tail to cover the distance hastily. Putting the power of his speed into the Iron Tail attack dealt almost triple the damage, and one Quick Attack gets him back out of there. Violet, and Lily are gaping at how quickly that all went down. " At least I didn't have to face Red's son. " Violet muses.

Daisy flips her off as she uses a Max Potion of Barbaracle, " Use Rock Tomb! "

Ash's eyes flash blue, " Thunder! "

" Shit, Red gave him the Technical Machine for Thunder too? " Blue asks.

" Birthday present last year. " Senna answers.

The Thunder destroys the Rock Tomb, and Ash stares Daisy down, looking at what he had hiding on his left wrist under his glove. His godfather, Sun had taken him to Alola for his seventh birthday, and he'd met Tapu Koko, and gotten Sparkling Stone which had been made into his very own Z-Ring. Sun had given him all of his Z-Crystals, saying he'd just challenge them all again. Ash had given Electrium Z to Pikachu. Z-Crystals were items that never depleted either, so you could give them to multiple pokémon. Ash activates the Electrium Z-Crystal, and Blue's eyes widen, " Fuck, I forgot Red named Sun his godfather. "

Ash chose Thunder for the Z-Move, which turned into Gigavolt Havoc! Pikachu's Z-Power activates, and he unleashes Gigavolt Havoc upon Barbaracle. Barbaracle goes down hard, screaming as he does so. " How the hell do you have a Z-Ring, and Crystals? " Daisy demands.

" My godfather is Sun, and he gave me his. Besides I met Tapu Koko when I was seven. Tapu Koko have me a Sparkling Stone which Kahuna Hala turned into a Z-Ring. I'll earn my own when I go to Alola, for now the Z-Ring, and Z-Crystals are my aces in the hole. Besides, I am _my father's son_. " Ash states.

Ash gets his prizes for winning, and his Espeon walks over to him, he'd rested on the bench while his trainer was battling. Ash takes the Electrium Z back from Pikachu, and removes his Z-Ring, he loathed those stupid poses.

Hoenn:

Ruby and Sapphire, better known to their children as Norman and Caroline shudder as Green walks into their home. She hands a poké ball to Max, since she did happen to be his godmother, and knew he loved the Normal Type. Max is thrilled with his new Rattata, " She'll stay in my name until you turn ten, then she'll switch over, okay. Max, I need to have _a chat_ with your parents. Go play outside for now. I'll send Jiggly out to get you. "

Max nods, and once he's out of earshot Green glares at her fellow Dexholders, " Keep your damned idiot groups in your own damned region. My youngest daughter was hurt defending the Cerulean City Pokémon Center from Team Aqua! "

Sapphire, Caroline winces, " I'm needed at home. "

" Bullshit, Sapphire, you could easily hire a babysitter, or take Max to Daycare. _Do not give me fucking cop out excuses for not living up to your position as an Original Dexholder_! " Green fires back.

Throughout the Pokémon World the other Original Dexholders shudder as one. Mama Green was pissed, and reaming some of their number out. Only Silver, Blue, Red, Yellow, and Crystal know whom though.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Pokémon.

 **Senna:**

Pele- female Litten

Poseidon- male Gyarados(at lab after gym battle at Pewter City)

Ariel- female Tentacruel

Tempestia- female Chinchou(active team after Pewter City Gym Battle)

Tethys- female Poliwag(at lab)

Arista- female Goldeen(at Lab)

Attina- female Staryu(at lab)

Adrina- female Shellder(at lab)

Adella- female Horsea(at lab)

Percy- male Krabby(at lab)

Tobirama- male Psyduck(at lab)

Shikamaru- male Slowpoke(at lab)

Oceanus- male Carvanha(at lab)

Gusty- female Pidgeotto

Kiseki-male Seedot(at lab)

Elektra-female Pikachu

Kaze-female Butterfree

Numel-male(at lab)

Kricketot-female(at lab)

Spinarak-male(at lab)

Ledyba-female(at lab)

Shroomish-male(at lab)

Breeze-female Pidove(not on active team)

Echo-female Zubat(at lab)

Tsuki-female Cleffa(at lab)

Ceres-female Paras(at lab)

Mysteria-female Hoothoot(at lab)

Maeve-female Espeon(not on active team)

Rock Lee-male Makuhita(at lab)

Savior-female Absol(at lab)

Bell-female Chingling(at lab)

Bronzor-genderless(at lab)

Clara-female Cleffa(at lab)

Holly-female Happiny(at lab)

Geodude

Onix

 **Ash:**

Pikachu- male

Magikarp- male

Chinchou- male

Tentacool- female(at lab)

Poliwag- male(at lab)

Rattata- female

Butterfree-male

Pidgeotto-male

Ledyba-female(at lab)

Numel-female(at lab)

Weedle-female(at lab)

Spoink-male(at lab)

Kricketot-female(at lab)

Budew-female(at lab)

Mankey-male(not on active team)

Zubat-female(at lab)

Sandshrew-male(at lab)

Geodude-female(at lab)

Onix-male(at lab)

Espeon-male(not on active team)

Makuhita-male(at lab)

Absol-female(at lab)

Chingling-male(at lab)

Bronzor-genderless(at lab)

Igglybuff-female(at Lab)

Cleffa-female(at lab)

 **Gary:**

Squirtle/Wartortle- male

Magikarp- male

Chinchou- female

Tentacool- female

Goldeen- female

Seedot- female

Caterpie-male(at lab)

Pinsir-female(at lab)

Pokémon Egg

 **Sirius:**

Naruto- male Zorua

 **Sakura:**

Eevee- male

Poliwag- female

Poliwag- male

Magikarp- female

Pidgey- male

Caterpie now Butterfree- female

Eevee egg

 **Misty:**

Staryu

Starmie

Krabby-male

Poliwag-female

Tentacool-male

Chinchou-female

Shellder-female

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Pokémon.


End file.
